Forbidden Fruit
by This Contains Virus
Summary: Tsukasa X Amane (If you don't ship it DON'T READ IT. It is not for the faint of heart!) Contains spoilers if you don't know who Tsukasa is. 18plus Lemon/twincest/smut/Yaoi
1. Science Project: Amane!

** Forbidden Fruit**

**Sexual sadism**: "Individuals with **sexual sadism** disorder have persistent fantasies in which **sexual** excitement results from inflicting psychological or physical suffering (including humiliation and terror) on a **sexual** partner"

* * *

**"Do you fear the dark, **Amane**?"**

**With one hand pinning Amane's arm behind his back, I shoved his upper half on the science lap table. _Today, Amane was my science experiment._** I spit in my hand before rubbing the wetness against his hole. Amane shivered uncomfortably as he squirmed, trying to free himself from my grasp.

"Tsukasa- Stop it!" He yelled kicking his feet. **That's no good.** I couldn't have my Amane get away when I had so many fun games I wanted to play with him!, yet he resisted me.**_ I wont allow it him to ruin my fun._**

**"Knock it off!"** I yell twisting his arm which pinned him down, Amane cried in pain and I exhaled slowly. _"Be good, Amane,"_ I whisper in his ear as I rubbed his hole in soft, circular strokes. Teasing the soft opening by allowing my dripping wet finger tips to slip in and out as I massaged it.

_His legs shook and he turned his head away from me,_ **_"If you won't be good…"_ **I mutter shoving two fingers inside. **_"I'll punish you even more!"_** I laughed twisting his arm and fingering him roughly.

**When did it begin, my obsession with Amane? Since the beginning When I look in the mirror I see Amane. When I see myself naked, I see Amane too- with so many reminders it was just too hard not to think of him! We're twins... So isn't it ok for us to share flesh as well?**

**He let out a meek cry as I shove my hard cock inside of him, I groaned in excitement as he took every inch of me into a nice, tight squeeze. A shaky smile creeps upon my face as I began to have sex with my perfect Amane, the sounds our bodies made together- the way his toes curled and teeth grinded and skin trembled every time I thrust myself inside was exhilarating.**

I hungrily licked the side of his neck and he gasped, "T-Tsukasa, please!" he begged as I move to nip his ear. I smiled keeping a hard, steady pace of thrust inside of him as my free hand slid under his shirt to rub his hardened nipple. _"Awe, what's the matter Amane- is it too much for you? **Are you getting close**?"_ I whisper happily.

He shook his head in defiance,** "This is wrong- w-we can't. N-No m-o-r-e,"** he panted scratching the table as he shook violently struggling to free himself.** "You're fighting back, Amane," I giggle evilly, tugging his nipple as I twist it.**

"N-No mo-re!" Amane cried shaking and kicking his feet. "_Aaaawe, just like that- I wanna hear you scream even louder!_" I laughed in excitement, bucking my hips harder.** I pull my hand out from under his shirt and lick it, spreading it thick with the saliva pooling in my mouth; then grabbed his swollen member.**

"Awe, see; you're enjoying it too Amane!" I laugh stroking his rock-solid cock. Amane let out a shaking moan as my grip tightened around his member, jerking him off in long, hard strokes.

"N-No, I-I hate this, I hate you!" he mutters drooling in shaky moans as I licked his neck. "Haaaaa," I exhale bucking my hips in excitement, listening to him complain in cute cries as I take him mercilessly from behind. "Ts-Tsukasa! Tsu-kasa!" Amane panted as he squirmed around,_ it was as so good!_

**The dotted sounds of his precum hitting the floor, his nails tearing the table and his frail, thin body squirming desperately to free himself; were all so **_perfect_**.**

**Amane gasped as I sit up, getting close to my end I fuck him as hard as I could, thrusting so viciously that the feeling our skin slapping together was almost painful.**

I smiled taking a sick pride in the sounds of him whaling around and moaning as I pinned him down, _they were bliss._

"_Say it,_ Amane. Tell me you love me, even if you don't mean it. I wanna hear you," I groan stroking him faster as I tighten my grip on his throbbing cock.

He shook his head in defiance, biting his lip so hard it bled, "I-I ha-te you, Tsu-ka-sa!" he cried. I smiled, "That's close enough, Amane," I moan reaching the end.

_**"Haaaaaa, you're so good, don't stop moving; you feel too good A-ma-ne!"** _I groaned heavily pounding in and out of him as his insides seem to vibrate around my cock while I cum, Amane too- was at his limit,** letting out a loud, frustrated moan as he squirmed violently; cumming into my hand in long, thick streams.**

_**Yes, like this; we are the same. We are one, nothing like this- between us: could ever be wrong.**_ Even after finishing, I softly push myself into and out Amane; savoring every moment of _pleasureful bliss_.

I peppered his back with kisses, _**"I love you, Amane"**_ I whisper lovingly stroking his soft hair.

Amane lie restless, motionless; his eyes empty- as if his soul had left his body.** But why, I don't understand. **

**"I love you, Amane. I love you," I whisper stroking his hair gently. "I'm sorry, Amane. I'm sorry, I love you," I apologize. **"It's ok… Tsukasa," He whisper lifeless.

**I smile knowing he had already forgiven me, sitting up I growl in bliss as I pull myself out of him; watching in satisfaction as his body pushed out all of my cum; licking my lips at the sight of it collecting on the floor.** "Ok, let's go Amane; "I'll run you a bath!" I cheer happily.

* * *

**My favorite person: Amane!**

**My favorite food: Amane!**

**My favorite snack: Amane!**

**My favorite color: Amane too!**

I watch under the confession tree as Amane talks to Yashiro. Hiding in the darkness, my eyes revert to the only think that's even been bright in my life: Amane. The fox Yako appears before me.

Yako: "What are you doing?"

Tsukasa: "Watching Amane,"

Yako: "Aren't you going to talk to him, he's your brother, isn't he?"

Tsuaka: "He'll just run from me,"

Yako: "That's too bad,"

Tsuaka: "No, that's good. I want to chase him, chasing Amane is fun!"

Yako: "Than why don't you chase him now,"

Tsuaka: "Aaaawe, I want to, so, so badly**" *Licks lips*** "But I don't want to spoil my appetite, I'm waiting until noon- so that we can have lunch together,"

Yako: "What will you eat for lunch?"

Tsukasa:** *Smiles wickedly*** "My favorite snack... Amane!"

**Creator's Note: **

I normally HATE when anime contains the whole incest sister-brother sick shit and shota or lola-con but Tsukasa X Amane is in deed my guilty pleasure. I like to pretend that they're just the same person.

***Rereads this fanfiction and sighs* "I'm going to jail. For writing this, I will surely go to jail" T_T Doubt I'll make a second chapter unless someone REALLY wants it.**

* * *

Chapter content:

1) Science Project: Amane!

2) Donuts with a side of Amane!

3) Kreme Filled Amane!

4) Secret Lust of Amane!

5) Movie Night with Amane!

6) Ropes, Torment and Amane!

7) Fun with Amane!

8) First Time With Tsukasa!

9) First Time With Tsukasa! Part 2

10) First Time With Amane!

11) Fly Me To The Moon Amane!

12) A Requiem Sung by Amane!

13) Resurrection with Amane!

14) Repeating History with Amane!

15) My New Pet Sakura!

16) Punishment Time for Amane!

17) Mirrors and Amane!

18) Let's Put On a Show, Amane!

19) Let's Put On a Show, Amane!

20) The Star of the Show, Amane!

21) You're Mine, Tsukasa

22) Forbidden Fruit

23) Tsukasa x Nene

24) Beyond Forbidden Part 1 (Tsukasa X Amane X Yashiro Lemon)

25) Beyond Forbidden Part 2 (Tsukasa X Amane X Yashiro Lemon)

26) Beyond Forbidden Part 3 (Tsukasa X Amane X Yashiro Lemon)

27) Beyond Forbidden Part 4 (Tsukasa X Amane X Yashiro Leomon)


	2. Donuts with a side of Amane!

**Creator's Note:**

**{Once again, I am not one who is a fan of incest and lolicon/shotacon in anime, I normally avoid anime with it and HATE anything of the sort in real life.**

These characters are aged around 16 or 17 in this fanfiction. I have to admit, Tsukasa and Amane are my guilty pleasure when it comes to shipping, the only pair of sibling ships that don't make me sick besides Hikaru and Kaoru from Ouran.

If you ship the pair as well, I hope you enjoy! **If twincest makes you sick, literally every other fanfiction I have does not contain it! Switch to a Fruits basket or Promised Neverland Fic. ****Thanks!}**

* * *

** Donuts with a Side of Amane**

** "Do you fear the moon,** Amane**?"**

**12 o'clock rolls by and I find myself wondering through the hallways. Pushing each door open as I pass it by, each time inhaling- hoping to smell the sweet snack I craved most. My fast walking changed to a slow, silent pace as the aroma of a sugary snack filled my nose.**

My fingers brushed against the door then I peeked into the window. I smiled happily before kicking in the door, causing my sweet Amane to jump in shock; **"Amane, I found you!"** I cried jumping on him.

"A-Ah, stop it Tsukasa, you almost knocked me over!" he whined carrying me. I jumped to my feet and circled him like a shark, excited to see my not-so-animated twin.

Tsukasa: "Are you eating lunch all alone?"

Amane: "Y-yeah; I am,"

Tsukasa: "Awe, what happened to Yashiro- did you two get into a fight?"

Amane: "No, she just had to go home early today… S-So I was just going to eat alone,"

Tsukasa: "Wouldn't you rather eat with me, it'll be more fun that way!"

Amane: "N-No, thank you."

**A frown covered my face as I stopped circling him, Amane became shaky with fear knowing my mood had changed ****dramatically**.

I hopped onto the table and folded my legs, "Aw, that's not very nice. You'd rather be alone then have lunch with me? Maybe you just don't want to share what you've _got_!" I growled playfully grabbing his lunch box from the table.

"H-Hey, stop it Tsukasa, that's mine!" he called upset as I jump off the table and run around waving the box in the air as I giggle.

"Aw, is it really that good? Come chase me, come chase me!" I laughed running around. "Stop it!" He called as I opened the box. "Oh, donuts from Yashiro?" I teased.

**I stopped running and turned around to Amane, who stood in front of me. I held a perfect plain donut up to his face**; "Do you want it back?" I asked. His frustrated face shifted to an uneasy worry, he looked down to his feet shyly as he nervously grabbed his shirt.

"Y-Yes, I want them back." He muttered. A wicked smile crossed my face, **"Ok, here you go,"** I huff emptying the box on the ground.

"Tsukasa!" he cried falling to his knees, "You can still have them, though I'm sure they won't taste hardly as good now," I sighed in disappointment as I playfully stomped the donuts to mush.

I cocked a bigger smile as he cry, "**A****we, what a delicious look on your face, Amane."** I teased bending down so that we were at eye level, "It's ok Amane, I saved one; see?" I giggle waving the donut in his face. I took a bite, "Oh wow, it's really good!" I cheer.

"Would you like some too, Amane?" I asked kindly. He wiped his tears and nodded his head. I took another bite and stuck my tongue out, "Here," I teased. He shrugged his head and pouted before standing up.

"Forget it, I'm not that hungry anyways," He sniffle walking off. **I frowned, that's not the reaction I wanted, Amane.**

"Gaaah!" He gasped as **I shoved him against the wall, pinning both of his arms over his head by his wrist with one hand and holding the donut in another. **

**Amane shook in irritated fear,** "I thought you were the nice one Amane, Yashiro made your favorite food just for you. She probably worked hard all night to cook these donuts and you won't even eat them," I tease angrily.

He gasped in pain as I squeezed his wrist, "Be a good boy Amane, eat it," I growled. I took another bite, moving my face next to his as I stick my tongue out.

For a moment he hesitated, but knew disobeying me would only make things worse. He blushed, looking at me shyly, **aaaaaw, Amane is truly the cutest- I could eat him alive.**

I felt myself get _hard_ as his soft lips tapped against mine, his shaky, wet tongue struggled to lick the donut, "Good boy, Amane," I praise as he chew in shame.

** "Again,"** I command hungrily taking another bite, **once more our lips met and tongues rubbed against each other. "Again,"** I commanded excited to feel him once more.

**"Again,"** I commanded, and as he took the last piece of donut from my mouth; I couldn't help but kiss him and he nearly choked trying to swallow food and fight off my tongue at the same time,** "I'm still hungry, Amane,"** I tease pulling him into a passionate kiss.

I grabbed his chin to keep his head in place as he struggled to move his face away from mine. **I love his fight, it turned me on even more. **

**Amane struggled as m****y tongue explored the insides of his mouth, and slipped down his throat; my body felt hot as my kiss became sloppier.**

**After a while he gave in, as he always does and I lick and sucked and savored the taste and wetness of his mouth and at last I allowed our lips to part.** Amane panted trying to catch his breath as I wiped our saliva from his mouth.

"That was good, Amane," I smiled stroking his cheek. The shy boy shrugged his head, "Can you please, let me go now?" Amane begged helplessly.

"Of course not," I mutter gripping his wrist even tighter. He gasped as I unbuttoned his pants, "Tsukasa!" He cried.

I smiled as I tugged at his boxers and rubbed his smooth skin underneath, "Yes, just like that Amane," I growl as he cries and squirms in desperation to release himself from my gods-grip. **"I'm hungry, and it's you I want to eat most,"** I laugh.

**Creator's Note:**

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a comment!


	3. Kreme Filled Amane!

**Kreme Filled Amane**

**"Do you fear love, Amane?"**

**Amane, whose wrist I had pinned over his head, looking away as I stroked his cock from underneath his boxers.** "Amane! You're already so hard, did you enjoy kissing me too?" I gasped curiously in an eccentric voice.

He shook his head and blushed, "N-No! I hate this!" he cried shyly shivering in pleasure as I tightened my grip, sensually licking the side of his neck.

"Haaaaaaa, Amane taste so good!" I exhale in excitement, he jumped as I bit his ear. "I bet this taste even better," I whisper tapping the sticky precum from the head of his cock.

**"If you run, I'll chase you; and when I catch you… I'll make you hurt, understood?"** I asked. Amane nodded his head and I let go of his wrist, he let out a sigh of relief as he massaged the bruises I had created.

**I bend down on my knees and pulled down his pants and boxers in one tug, he gasped red-faced as he covered his erection with his hands**. "Tsukasa!" he blushed shyly.

I snatched his arms apart, pinning them to the wall and he gasped from the pain of his hands hitting the hard wood.

_"Don't be selfish Amane, I'm hungry!"_ I smiled as the tip of his cock fell on top of my nose, my mouth moistened at the smell of his precum.

_"It's only fair that you share, we are twins after all,"_ I whisper before licking the tip, he shook in pleasure looking away. "Tsukasa," he mutter in embarrassment. "You're cute, Amane," I admire flicking my wet tongue against the head of his dick.

I giggled as his man-hood throbbed enjoyment, I wondered how long I'd have to tease him for Amane to beg me to suck him more.

**My heart beat faster, I was so excited I could hardly wait! I lustfully twirled my tongue around then began to suck just the tip. Amane started to pant and his legs shivered,** "Tsu-kasa, n-no more," he begged in a mousy voice.

**That face is cute too.** I laughed rubbing his tip against my nose, teasing him playfully.

"You want me to stop? Awww, but it looks like you're having so much fun!" I giggle. Amane glare at me resentfully as he pout but it only fueled my perverted excitement and I craved even more!

"Are you angry with me, Amane? Ok, if you say my name 100 times, I promise to stop." I tease rubbing my nose against his tip. I smiled looking him in the eyes as I lick the side of his shaft, covering it with saliva.

He shrugged his head, "S-Stop!" he blushed closing his eyes as my wet tongue travel up and down his shaft as I squeezed his wrists tighter; his body seemly shifted in defiance.

He gasped as I nipped the side of his hard member, **"Be good, Amane. You don't want to be punished do you? **If you want me to stop, you know what to say," I chuckle devilishly before taking him into my mouth.

Amane gasped and shrugged his head the other way, he squirmed as I swallow every inch of him. "Tsu-Tsukasa," He mutter with shaky legs.

I feel myself grow heavy with excitement, I wanted my name to leave his lips even more; I wanted him to cry my name and moan it in pleasure and beg me to do what ever I wanted in a lustful tone. **_I want more._ **

**Still pinning his arms to the wall, I hungrily suck him, twisting and twirling my tongue to pleasure him even more.**

"Tsuka-sa, Tsukasa, Tsu-kasa," he repeated as I sped up, his mutters became shaky whimpers as his cock hit the back of my throat over and over and over again. Each time harder then the last.

**His body shivered viciously as I began to hum in enjoyment, _the taste of Amane is sweet;_ I could live happily in satisfaction only ever eating Amane! **"Tsukasa-Tsukasa-Tsukasa!" he whimpered as I sucked him in a fast, tight grip.

**"Tsu-kaaaaa-saaa-haaaaa,"** he **moaned cumming into my mouth, subconsciously thrusting himself deeper down my throat as he released in a frustrated bliss. **

**I swallowed happily, taking a sick satisfaction in Amane's strong, sloppy orgasm.**** Sucking until there was nothing left and then some more just for fun until he went soft. **

"It feels good to share, doesn't it; Amane?" I teased wiping my mouth. He fell to his knees and I smiled, stroking his cheeks**. **

**"You taste good Amane, even better than donuts. _Here, taste,_"** I tease slipping my tongue in his mouth. The red-faced Amane winced ever so slightly as I tongue kissed him, gently stroking his cheek; passionately sharing his honey-sweet taste with him.

**Our lips parted and on a thick line of saliva and cum remained. "Good, right?" **I asked but he didn't respond, his eyes were dark; as if he had zoned out and went to a different universe.

I stood up, "I'm sorry, Amane. You must still be hungry too," I apologized petting his head as I unbuttoned my pants with my other hand.

_"Don't worry Amane, I've got enough of me to keep you full all day! The donut couldn't have been nearly enough!"_ I Laugh showing him my hard member in all of it's glory.

**He pulled my hand away from his face and looked away, I frowned feeling the heat of anger blind me- without warning I slapped him close-handed across the face.**

Only a small yelp left his lips and his head dangled in shame, "I **_SAID _**that little donut couldn't have been nearly enough!" I growled grabbing him by the hair and he cried in pain **as I yanked his head up, tapping my hard cock against his lips. He was quick to shrug and I slapped him again.**

I yanked his face up again, slapping him again and again until his blood-red cheeks were covered with the markings of my hand prints. I laugh barbarically as I hit him once more, _"Why do you defy me Amane? Why is it that you always, **ALWAYS** want to go against me?!"_ I yelled.

I stopped as he began to cry. I sighed letting go of his hair and he fell into his lap as he sobbed. "Why are you crying, Amane?" I asked curiously. I lifted his chin up and blushed at the look of his tearful red face.

The look in his eyes begged for mercy and I give him a dark crocked smile, **"Haaaaaa, Amane. I love that look on your face."** I mutter lustfully.

_ With my hand holding up his chin, I stroked his cheek with my thumb and guided the tip of my cock to his lips. _**_"__Make me feel even better Amane,_" I growled playfully as my smile stretched from ear to ear.**

His eyes dropped and his body seemed to relax, **_"That's right, give in,"_** I mutter watching his mouth open. "Haaaaaaa," I exhale as his shaky wet tongue brushes the head of my overwhelmed cock.

**"_That's good, Amane,"_** I praise in excitement as he began to lick the tip of my dick in long, soft strokes; his wet tongue collecting the precum that dripped. I covered my face shyly, _"Haaaaa, that's so good, Amane."_ I mutter.

**I pulled his head closer, groaning as my cock entered his mouth. He nervously sucked on the tip, unsure what to do next; I smiled. **_How cute._** He gagged as I slowly pulled his face closer and closer until he had all of me in his mouth.**

"Relax, Amane. It'll be easier if you do," I pant pulling his head back and forth. I bit my lip, his mouth was hot and wet, the tightness from him sucking and the feeling of my tip squeezing in and out of his throat were euphoric.

_"Haaaaa, Amane,"_ I growled hungrily thrusting in and out of his mouth as he gag, **I pant harder enjoying the look of his sore face and his shy-unsure expression as his tears dried. **

**He closed his eyes, struggling to take breaths as I fuck the inside of his mouth, his hands grabbing my upper thighs to support himself.** His nails clawing into my skin, the loud slushing of saliva gushing out his mouth; the tightness gripping my cock and pulling it into, so deep- it was too good.

"Haaa, I love it-Good boy, Amane," I moan in delight as his throat relaxed, allowing me to go even deeper; I shivered grabbing his head with both hands as I cum.

**_"Haaaaaaaaaaaaa, per-fect, A-MA-NE!"_** I groaned bucking my hips, filling his mouth with my creamy goodness- so much so that the mixture of saliva and cum overflowed out of his mouth and through his nose as he gagged violently.

**The feeling of bliss, the sight of Amane struggling to swallow and the lingering taste of his cum in my mouth were all so _perfect_. **

I throw my head back as I released the last of my cum, then watched as Amane bent over and coughed, gasping to breathe again as my cum pour out of his nose and mouth.

We both pant heavily, I smile lifting his face and watched as cum from my cock above him dripped all over it. I stroked his hair lovingly, **"Good boy, Amane,"**

* * *

**Creator's Note:**

**I wanted to say this was the last chapter but I still have so much Tsukasa X Amane material to work with. *Sighs*** "Fuck, we're really doing this aren't we?" All right! Next chapter**: "Amane's secret Lust,"**

**{Once again, I am not one who is a fan of incest and lolicon/shotacon in anime, I normally avoid anime with it and HATE anything of the sort in real life.** These characters are aged around 16 or 17 in this fanfiction.

I have to admit, Tsukasa and Amane are my guilty pleasure when it comes to shipping, the only pair of sibling ships that don't make me sick beside Hikaru and Kaoru from Ouran. If you ship the pair as well, I hope you enjoy!

**If twincest makes you sick, literally every fanfiction I have besides this is clear of that! Thanks!}**


	4. Secret Lust of Amane!

**Amane's Secret Lust**

**"Do you fear your own lust, **Amane**?"**

**A twisted smirk smear across my face, reliving the fun Amane and I had the day before. So. Much. Fun! I want to have more!** "AMANE" I yelled happily as I kicked his door in.

My startled twin jumped, falling out of bed; I run over holding a bowl of soup as he pant in anxiety. _"What's the matter Amane?"_ I asked curiously.

He pouted looking at me as he stumbled to get back into bed, "You can't just - when - you scared me," He wheezed in a low croaked tone.

**After yesterdays fun, Amane had lost his voice; I had shoved myself against his throat so hard that he can just barely speak.** I smiled hovering over him, remembering the sweet memory that felt so distant.

"Sorry, I was excited to see you; I thought you might want soup so I cooked your favorite!" I exclaimed playfully showing him my poorly made dish.

Amane shrugged his head without saying anything, **_"If you're not hungry for soup; maybe you're rather have wa-ta-shi (Me),"_ **I winked seductively. His face turned to stone, **"I'll take the soup,"** he stated in a cracked voice. **Seduce Amane – Mission = FAIL!**

**I sighed walking away,** "I guess I'll just leave alone, I hope you get better soon Amane," I whimper as I get to the door. Amane sighed, "Tsukasa, thank - for the soup," he called in a faint voice.

I turned around with a happy face, "YAAAAAY, enjoy Amane! Enjoy!" I cheer as he shooed me out with an annoyed smile. I closed the door behind me, **it's ok; seducing Amane wasn't the goal.**

**Although Amane and I shared a room, I told him I'd stay in the guest room until he got better- but really I had made a hole in the wall so I could comfortably watch him for my own entertainment. **

**I wondered what my Amane did when left to his own devices, **I sat down, watching Amane eat the soup I made him, "**Aaaaaaaaaaaw, I'm so lucky. I get to watch Amane as much as I want!" I whisper in excitement.**

**For hours I observe as Amane unknowingly enjoy his privacy. I watched Amane eat, and watch tv, and shower and use the bathroom too! **

"Wow, Amane sure does stay up late without me," I noticed as it got to be almost midnight. I watched as he turned his TV off.

"Hmmm, is he going to sleep now- oh, that will be fun to watch!" I whisper. Maybe I'll sneak inside and get a closer look!" I cheered excited.

He sighed laying back in bed, "Why do I feel like this, it's all his fault!" he sighed in frustration. _**I couldn't help but laugh, I guess he was faking losing his voice; his tone was stressed but his voice for the most part was intact.**_

Amane must have really been angry with me. **"I'll have to punish you, Amane,"** I growl sitting up. I freeze as I see his hand disappear under his boxers.

"I can't help it, I need to… So badly," Amane mutter irritated as he pulls his cock out. "Haaaa, Amane masturbating; SCORE!" I cheered happily**. **

**I watch as he lick his hand and began to stroke himself slowly, I couldn't help but join him; spitting in my hand and starting to jerk off as well. Feeling my heart beat fast at the cute yet erotic face Amane had; unlike when we had fun, it wasn't stressed or frustrated. **

**His face was adorable and I licked my lips wanting to make him mines; but I couldn't lose sight of such a rare spectacle! I tighten my grip on my cock, as he sped up the strokes on his,** "N-No good," he panted stopping abruptly.

"Aaaw, why'd he stop?" I whimper sadly as he rolled over. _My eyes opened wide,_ "Haaaaa, this is unexpected," I ponder in shock as he pulled off his pj's.

**Bending over with his bare ass up, I stare dumb-founded as a finger crept from between his legs as began to massage his cute pink hole which was facing me.**

"Haaaaaa, _what a view,"_ I whisper in amazement. I stroke my cock faster as he began fingering his throbbing hole while stroking his cock with his other hand. **_"Tsu-kasa,"_** He moaned adding a second finger inside of himself.

I growl in agony, struggling not to break through wall and fuck him passionately. I chuckle letting out a crazed laugh, **this whole time; he loved our fun this whole time!**

I arch my back as I come closer to my end**. All this time, my lust and desire to lick and suck and touch and rub and tease and fuck my perfect Amane wasn't one-sided!**

I groan as I watch him violently shoving three fingers in and out of himself; stroking his cock in fast, hard strokes as he moan tirelessly. "Tsu-kasa, more, haaaa, give me more Tsukasa!" he cried as his body sway from side to side.

**I nearly fell to my knees, holding the wall to keep me up as I viciously beat my meat- my eyes fixated on his fingers pumping in and out of his perfect pink hole.**

_"I wish it was me, I want a turn too, Amane"_ I agreed listening to him moan my name. "Oh Tsukasa, right there; it feels so good; don't s-stop, don't stop!" he cried reaching his end. "Awe you're so naughty, A-ma-ne," I pant cumming into my hand.

**I watch as he too met his end, shooting streams of cum on his bed; his fingers still deep inside of him as he fingered lustfully, still stroking himself eagerly as he pant in pleasure.** "Just like that, fill me up; Tsukasa," he mutter nipping his pillow.

I mindlessly stroke myself as I glare, like a dog staring its owner making a juicy stake. I pant with my tongue hanging out of my mouth, a small pool of my drool collecting on the floor until there was nothing left.

"Aw, we came together, Amane," I mutter watching his body relax and he laid on his back; "I can't believe I did it again," he whispered. His face was relieved and at ease, believing no one else had witnessed his_ true_ inner urge.

_For him, this is truly a nightmare;_** my infatuation had only magnified- I found myself overwhelmed with a new, dangerous level of hyper-excitement which with filled my brain of all the ways I wanted to torment my dear Amane!**

I smiled wickedly, **"Haaaaaa, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane , Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane , Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane , Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane , Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, ****Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane , Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane , Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane , Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane , Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane****\- I know your secret,"**


	5. Movie Night with Amane!

**Movie Night With Amane!**

**"Do you fear the truth, **Amane**?"**

**"AMANE!"** I yell happily as I kick in our room door, **he jolted in shock as I hop in bed with him.** "T-Tsukasa, what are you doing?" Amane asked rubbing his eyes, I played with his hair as he became tense; Haaaaaa Amane's _ bed head was just adorable! _

_"_I brought you something Amane, taaaadaaa" I cheer shoving a plate of plain, hot donuts, "I came to make up!" I smiled. "Ooooh, I might have dropped a few when I ran into here," I mutter scratching my face. Amane gave me an shy smile, "T-Thank you,"

**For the next few hours Amane and I watched TV and ate homemade donuts.** A**s much as I tormented Amane, he always forgave me soon after.**

"Oh, I want to watch this movie next. Ah, if it's ok," he asked holding the remote as he lay on his stomach, **Amane is so cute when he lets his guard down! **I smiled and nodded my head, "Sounds good!" I cheered.

**It wasn't long before I got bored, looking over to Amane who's eyes were glued to the movie; it was just yesterday he got off by thinking about me. I want to have fun like that with him.**

"Gah! Tsukasa! What are you doing?" He coughed as I hopped on top of him, I sat on his back with my legs spread out; "Get off Tsukasa, that hurts!" he gasped as I laugh in glee.

"Awe, but I wanted to give you a back massage; _chop, chop! chop! Chop, chop, chop! Chop, chop, chop!"_ I called softly hitting his back. An uneasy Amane gave me a worried face, I was quick to produce a comforting smile as I continued to chop his back; "O-Ok, I guess it's fine," he muttered in a stressed, unsure tone.

**He turned his head back to the TV and after a while his tense body relaxed, his head resting on his arms as he calmly watched TV**.

_I felt him tense up a bit as I slid my fingers beneath his shirt massaging his back; even so he kept his head faced forward. _

I felt myself grow hard as my fingers felt the softness of his back, **Amane let out a low moan and I couldn't help myself. I rolled my hands under him and grabbed his nipples**. "T-Tsukasa!" he gasped.

_"Haaaa, Amane; that moan was so cute!"_ I teased twisting his tits as he squirmed beneath me; unable to move under my weight. "S-Stop! That hurts, I hate when you do this!" he barked irritated. I smiled, **"Is that so?"** I asked**. **

**I turned him around so he laid on his back, his shirt pushed up as I toy and tug at his tiny pink nipples. He struggled his head, hesitating to fight back.**

Amane shivered as I licked and sucked his nipple, "I-It hate, I hate it when you touch me! I don't want this Tsukasa!" he cried trying to kick and shove me away**.**

** He gagged as I slammed my hand against his throat, choking him in a vicious rage.** "_Just like that, fill me up Tsukasa_!" I mimic and he froze in a shocked horror.

**Ah, I love that face.** "_Isn't that what you said yesterday? When you fingered yourself thinking about me?" _I laughed mocking him; he trembled in embarrassment and then his eyes went cold.

**"I don't think I've ever scene a face like that,"** I mutter in awe as I lift is head. **"This is the true image of absolute despair. **_Will you let me do anything with you, Amane?"_ I ask curiously.

He didn't respond, I let go of his neck; and pulled off his shorts; "Haaaaa, this is much easier when you're not kicking me," I giggled licking my hand and coating it in my saliva. I rubbed his hole and playfully fingered him.** No whining?**

**I bend over and flicked my tongue against his hard nipples, his body shivered in pleasure beneath my wet, no objection? I began sucking them until they were swollen with hickes; **_no rejection?_** I started biting them until they bled. **_No response?_

**I'm excited.** I rubbed my cock against his hole, teasing the opening of his excited, throbbing asshole._ "Ah, you're already moist down there Amane,"_ I growl happily as I stuck the head inside. His body felt hot and tight as I squeeze myself into him inch by inch until he swallowed me whole.

"Haaaaa," I moan enjoying the ease of **fucking him; his body was relaxed and I could thrust freely without any tense muscles holding me back. I toyed with his soft member, **"Awe, you must have really given up this time.

You're having a hard time staying hard, Amane... _Oh well, I'm sure you'll touch yourself later to the thought of this. Do you jack off thinking about me a lot?! Haaa, I bet you had fun!"_ I mocked steady thrusting inside of him.

Amane didn't respond, just laid lifelessly with dark, traumatized eyes. **I like that look too.**

I groaned, "I want to kiss, Amane," mutter growing bored from sucking on his neck**. I shoved my tongue into his mouth, kissing Amane as I take him in long, slow thrust while tugging and twisting his bloody nipples.**

**After a few minutes, I began impatiently thrusting faster; still licking and sucking his mouth in a sloppy kiss.**

** I sat up, Amane shrugged his head trying to avoid my gaze as his body jolted with every thrust; his eyes glare at the knife lying on the empty plate.**

I smiled, _**"Haaaaa, are you going to try to kill me?"** _I asked getting turned on._ I gripped his neck tightly; enough so that he could still breathe but hard enough that it made the task difficult._ **_"Go ahead, big brother,"_ **I whisper bucking my hips harder as I got hotter.

He grinned his teeth and shrugged his head, I couldn't help but laugh_. __"Despite how much pain I cause you, you'll always love me! Won't you, Amane?!" _**I smile happily fucking him hard as his walls seemed to close in on me.**

** Amane closed his eyes and bit his lips, panting as I thrust into him violently, "Aaaaaah, you like it when I fuck you hard like this don't you?" **I asked in a winded voice but he didn't answer.

"Haaaaaa, it's not as much fun when you don't fight back, Amane," I panted viciously pumping in and out of him. I exhaled feeling myself getting closer as our skin slapped together painfully, **"It's ok, Amane; I'm almost done," I panted in a** **shaky voice as buck harder; his smooth walls had me in a perfect tight squeeze.**

I stroked his face, "**Don't be sad Amane; I love you; I love you,"** I groan peppering him with kisses; my broken twin as his body move back and forth as I took him.

**I kissed his neck, bucking harder and Amane quivered as I hit his sweet spot, biting his lip as he cum; humming a sweet tune of overwhelming bliss**. "Awe, see; you couldn't resist," I chuckle before cumming myself.

**I kiss Amane, slamming his fragile hips toward me as we came, both overcome with a powerful orgasm. I listened to his frustrated moans of pleasure as he struggled to keep them in while I tongued him; Amane shamefully enjoying the erotic bliss as we fuck. **

The feeling of his cock shooting cum against our stomachs made it all the more fun._ Aaawe, if only I could hear Amane moan my name again._

I sat up wiping sweat from my face as I pant, "Amane, why are you crying?" I asked as he sob, covering his bruised face with his even more bruised arms.

**He flinched as I pulled myself out of him, I smiled watching his body push out all of my cum, _there was so much today._ My trembling twin looked miserable as he sobbed in his arms dramatically. **

_"Ah, I get it, you're upset because you I know you like it?!"_ I guessed putting a finger up. _"You're humiliated, I bet no matter how much you fight your own lust; you can't help but enjoy every moment of our fun,"_ I tease.

** I put my hand on his stomach, splashing his cum which covered it. "No matter how much you hate it, you and I, are the same; Amane."** **With that I left his side, making my jolly way to the bathroom to run us a bath. **_"Haaaaa, I can't wait to bathe Amane!" I sung happily. We haven't had nearly enough fun today!_

* * *

**Amane's point of view**:

**This is shame, at its very core.** I lay naked on the bed, staring at the ceiling; motionless as grief overwhelmed me.

This humiliation at its very core, this is horror filling my lungs and a never-ending torment setting in my brain._** I want to die.**_

**To fight back means to be beaten worse. To bruise heavily, to bleed more; to fail myself all over again. **I turn my head, my dull eyes looking at the blade that lie beside me.

**To kill, means I'll never have to suffer again; my weak wrist brushed against it; to kill- to be freed. "That's what I want, to be free. To be free of you, Tsukasa."**


	6. Ropes, Torment and Amane!

**Ropes, Torment and Amane!**

**"Do you hate being tied up,** Amane**?"**

**_Filling, overflowing, spilling out until it's no more. _**_A loud gargling noise filled the room as Tsukasa pulled his brothers face deeper into his crouch; thrusting himself further into the twins sore, wet throat._

_He laughed happily while his hips swayed back and forth, letting out a loud, pleasured groan. Tsukasa enjoyed the site of a rope-bound Amane on his knees; struggling to breathe and swallow his cock at the same time._

_The evil twin stroked Amane's face, brushing his bangs out of his eyes so he could get a better view of the boy's pained expression**. **_

_**"Haaaaaaaa, I'm close, Amane,"** he smiled tightening his grip on his twins chin as he inhaled heavily. "I'm in so d-deep," he growled in heavy grunts._

_ **Amane closed his eyes, gagging in pain as Tsukasa shoved himself deeper down his throat- so much so that he couldn't keep up with the saliva and precum pooling within his cheeks. **"Aaaaaaawe, Amane; what a pretty shade of blue you're turning!" Tsukasa growled in glee._

_Amane struggled to spit out the large member clogging his air way while his brother smiled in entertainment at the boy turning blue. **Amane whose hands were tied tightly behind his back, connected to rope which held his ankles together became dizzy with the lack of air.**_

**_He was helpless, and Tsukasa's fantasies of tying up Amane were even better in real life!_**_ Something about Amane tied up, on his knees; at the mercy of Tsukasa had filled the psychopath with an insatiable desire._

**"_Haaaaaa, just like that; Amane_," I moan cumming into his mouth. **I held his head down as he choked on the bitter cum filling his mouth, _I wanted more_. To cover him in a coat of my lust, I pulled myself out and he coughed in fast breaths; gasping for air.

I groaned stroking myself as I released what was left onto his face._ I always wanted to cum on Amane's face!_

I chuckled in satisfaction at his disheveled look, his skin fading from blue to a creamy pink as he caught his breath.

His nose, mouth and face overflowed with cum which dripped on the floor beneath us; my hand holding his chin was the only thing supporting all of his weight as I held him up. _**Awe, Amane is so pretty. I loved the gross, dirty look I had created; my new master piece!**_

He weakly shrugged his head as I smeared the sticky cum on his face with my free hand**. "Haaaaa, Amane; you look so cute with my cum on your face!" **I laugh as my hand brushed, roughly across his skin over and over again.

"What did I taste like today, Amane?" I asked curiously, I watch in entertainment as he fell into his lap. Coughing endlessly trying to free his air ways of my cum. **_"Did it taste sweet like donuts? Oh, or maybe I taste like lemons?"_** I wondered curiously. Amane slowly sat up; looking lifting his head up with his eyes still looking down.

**_"Hmmm? What is that face?"_** I asked curiously staring at his miserably upset look. "My face. Could you please… Wipe my face?" he muttered.

I smiled and bent down, he turned his head away from me, "Awe, I thought you'd like how it felt on your skin?" I wondered looking at him from every angle.

He flinched as I let my finger glide up and down his moist cheek, "Is it too sticky? Not sticky enough? Ohhh, I guess it _is_ thicker today; did you like how it taste?" I questioned toying with the tacky wetness on his covering his pink face.

I smiled hearing him grind his teeth in irritation, **will you fight back; Amane? I love it when you do: I want to build you up and tear you apart. It brings me endless joy! **"I don't know," he growled aggregated. A crooked smile carved across myself,.

_"You don't remember?_" I asked in an evilly playful voice. Without warning I shoved my fingers in his mouth, **_"But I filled you up with so much! Did you swallow it before you got a good taste? I know- I'll just cum inside of your mouth again. Then you can tell me how I taste!"_** I cheered watching him choke on my fingers.

I pulled my hand out of his mouth and he coughed violently, I looked down and smiled as he struggled to catch his breath. _"But I suppose I've kept you waiting long enough, Amane,"_ I chuckled as I stroked his hard member.

His body jolted**, "S-Stop it! I-It's not like that- don't touch it!"** he cried as stroked his swollen cock; the site of his excited man-hood dripping precum was overwhelming.

_"Awe, but it looks likes you're already close. Was it that much fun sucking me Amane? Did the taste of my cum make you hard?"_ I asked happily tightening my grip. He shrugged his head as his body shivered, _"N-No! I-I don't know why. My b-body just gets this way- it's not because I l-like i-it"_ he moaned as his cock throbbed in joy.

My heart beat fast, "Haaaa, the smell of your precum is so strong today; I want to taste," I whisper before bending down taking all of him into my mouth. "T-Tsukasa! N-No more!" he cried as** I sucked him hard, squeezing his cock tight every time I pulled him into my mouth. **

**Drool ran down his shaft and covered his cock as my mouth filled hungrily with warm saliva.** "P-Please Tsukasa! N-No more!" he cried before moaning and cumming into my mouth, he threw his head back as he came; subconsciously thrusting himself deeper down my throat.

_**He groaned loudly muttering my name over and over again as he was pulled deeper into bliss by the vibrations of my humming. The two of us drowning in pleasure, I craved more of his sweet juices, starving for more of his cum- skillfully twisting my tongue around his cock, I pulled him in and out of my mouth in a super tight suction he just couldn't handle. **_

_**He couldn't help but moan and pant lustfully as he bucked his hips uncontrollably; as if he has lost his sanity to such a strong orgasm, still cumming in my mouth.**_

_** I parted his legs, hungrily devouring him whole as he fill my mouth with long, creamy streams- Amane taste so good! Sweet and creamy, I was thirsty for his cum!**_

_Taking a sick pleasure in how smooth it felt against my tongue, it was thin and velvety with an addictive aftertaste I can't explain in words**. And I savored every drop that left the head of his smooth cock, swallowing it all. And even when he finished cumming, when he realized the joy he hated to feel had shown bright, when his head hang low in shame; when his eyes grew dark and he stare down blindly; I continued to suck him**_** dry.**_ Does it still feel good, Amane?_

At last, I had had enough; I released him and only a long string of saliva connected between his head of his cock and my lips. I swiped my mouth, "**_You came hard; Amane. Did it feel really good this time?" _**I asked. He didn't respond, his gaze stare low and his eyes were deep with sadness.

**_"You came in less than a minute, were you already close from tasting me; Amane? Does going down on me really turn you on?"_** I asked curiously.

I frowned unsure of why he was so upset, I had made him feel good; I sent him to paradise and yet he looked so, so sad_. "My face,"_ Amane said still looking down. "Can you please clean my face?" he asked in a dead tone.

"Hmmm?" I wondered. He wiggled his hands for a moment, his wrist red from being bound so tight by the rough rope. "I know you won't untie me. So there's no use in asking, but… Can you please, clean my face off?" he begged shamefully.

I held my chin with both hands_, Amane was in every since; absolutely humiliated_. **I smiled. _I love it._**

"You don't like the feeling of my cum on your face? I guess it's all dry and gross now. I'll clean it off, but only if you kiss me first," I teased. Amane hesitated for a moment but the shame of being covered in my sticky frosting was too much humiliation to bare.

He shrugged his head still looking away, "Fine," he mutters in shame. **"You have to look at me, Amane. And you _have_ to kiss me back too, or else I'll paint your face with even more," I threatened.**

He shook in frustration as our eyes met**_, awe; what a lovely look you have; Amane_**. I kissed him softly, his lips were sticky and I gently slipped my tongue inside. I smiled, I could still taste myself in his mouth; the flavor was mild and bitter _but in truth Amane liked it that way._

** I felt myself get hard as we kiss; it was the first time he ever kissed me back.**

**_Amane… Is such a good kisser!_** Our tongues licked each other and we explored the insides of each other's mouths, I panted in excitement as I stroked his cheek. Amane shivered as my free hand grabbed his butt, he began to bend backwards, unable to handle my weight as I pushed myself closer.

I growled lustfully as he began to let out soft moans, my finger tip circling around his moist hole; making him vulnerable to lust as well. _I slipped a finger inside and his kissing became more passionate, I pulled his face closer as we became lost in the euphoric hunger to eat each other whole**. **_

_**I could tell my Amane was blushing hard, his cheeks became hot; and they only grew hotter as I slide another two fingers inside of him.**_

**He panted and moaned and stroked his tongue against mine as I fingered him and for a moment; he forgot to resist. His body shivered, coming close to another orgasm; Amane gasped realizing he had lost himself.**

** I tightened my grip on his chin as he fought to free himself from our kiss, my fingers dove deeper into to him. Slowly forcing him into an orgasm.**

Before he could finish, he bit my lip, "Gaaah!" I gasped falling backward. I chuckled wiping my lips, the taste of my blood filled my mouth; Amane panted as he looked at me with resentful eye.

Tsukasa: "That hurt, Amane,"

Amane: ***Pants*** "I did what you said, now you have to hold up your end of the deal; Tsukasa,"

Tsukasa:** *Sits up* **"Ooooooo, I guess you did. Kissing is so much more fun when you kiss me back! But… Why did you stop? Weren't you about to cum"-

Amane: "S-Stop it! I-It doesn't matter, just clean this gunk off of my face!"

Tsukasa: "Haaaaa, you have such a defiant look on your face, Amane." ***Smiles*** "I love it,"

I wiped Amane's face with a damp, warm wash cloth. He sighed with relief as his sticky skin became clear and soft again. Only small, healing bruises remained and I wondered where he got them from_. Was he always covered in bruises? I think Amane looks better with them! _

I set the cloth down, "I'm tired, Tsukasa," He muttered. "My wrist are sore, my legs hurt; and my throat burns. It feels like my body is aching from being stuck in this position for so long. So please… Untie me," He mutter in a shy submissive voice.

I titled my head in curiosity, placing my finger on my cheek as I hummed in deep thought.

"Awe, don't worry; Amane. I promise, you're going to love what happens next!" I smiled happily. His head shuttered in doom as I walked behind him, he cried as I yanked the rope in which bound him. "Gaaah!" he screamed in pain as I kicked him down, **_"T-Tsukasa!"_** he cried as he wiggled helplessly; lying on his face with his butt in the air.

**_"Haaaa, Amane; this is going to be fun!"_**


	7. Fun with Amane!

**_Fun with Amane!_**

**_"Do you Fear Pain, _**_Amane**?"**_

**"N-no more, ple-please!" Amane begged covered in goosebumps as his frail body quivered, I couldn't help but wonder- _what kind of face did he have?_**

My hands on both sides of his butt, keeping them parted with my face buried deep in between; my tongue dined in hungry.

_With every lick against his asshole, every nip on the tinder, pink skin;I marked him as** mine**. I wondered, does Amane like it more when I'm gentle? _

_When my tongue strokes up and down his pulsing hole, when my nose brushes back and forth against his skin as I ate him out; when my warm breath tickled his sensitive skin: did he experience a pleasure he wasn't ashamed of?_

Bound with rope, Amane laid hunched over with his face pressed against the floor as I made a meal of him. _Amane was just so appetizing-_ **I wanted more!** Circling my tongue around and kissing the soft, tender, throbbing skin I devoured so eagerly as meek cries left his lips**. More_._**_ I want to taste more._

"No more- Tsukasa!" he begged over and over again as I dug my tongue deep, his arms struggling to free himself from his confinement as he reached a powerful climax**. "Haaaaaa, TSU-KASA! Hmmmm, T-Tsukasa! Huhmmm, i-it's too deep inside! P-Please, n-not there!" **he cried as his body jolted as if he were having a seizer. **_So soon?_**

**_So perfect!_**** I hungrily ate him out, parting his cheeks even further as I kissed and sucked and fucked him with my tongue as he moaned uncontrollably with shaky legs.**

Without even touching his cock, Amane panted in blissful humiliation; cumming in long, thick streams on the floor as I continued to savor his sweet taste.

I sat up and wiped my mouth, _"Aaaah, was I really that good Amane?_ OOOOH! This is my first time eating you out isn't it?! **Ahah! Amaneeeee!"** I cheered in excitement, playing with the sticky pool of cum he'd created on the floor.

**I licked my finger and smiled regaining my claim, evil resolve. _"Haaaa, Amane; you taste even sweeter now,"_** I groaned in excitement. He shook in shame ignoring me, "Awe. What's the matter Amane? I let you finish twice, are you still unhappy?" I asked.

With two fingers I stroked his over sensitive hole, his body shivered; "Enough… Tsukasa," he growled. **I giggled squeezing the two fingers inside; pulling them apart from each other to open and close his pearly pink entrance.**

"_Enough_? But you're already hard again. And all I did was touch you a little, **_are you a pervert Amane?_**" I asked curiously. "I wish, I wish you were never born," he muttered in a fit of anger.

**I took him by the hair and slammed his head against the hard floor,** "Awe, you're not very nice; Amane. Unfortunately for you, saying mean things like that isn't enough to stop me," I laughed crushing his head against the ground with all my weight as he cried in pain.

**_The sound of splatter was loud-SWASH! Like a bursting water balloon! I could feel the hair being ripped from his head, oh what a sweet sound of tearing it created._**

**_ I exhale as the blood from his head trickled on the floor as he cry, squirming in terror._**

**So good.** I bend over so my head was beside his as he sobbed helplessly, "**I won't ever stop, Amane. It's too much fun, you'll have to kill me first. And even after death, I will haunt you for all of entirety; _because I love you; Amane_**." I whispered in his ear still pressing my weight against his head.

He flinched as I nipped at his ear, _"You're mine."_ I teased tightening the ropes around his wrist as he cried in pain. His torment only turning me on more as I chuckled in satisfaction, _"Make me happy, Amane," _I cuddled rubbing my cheek against his, feeling the wetness of tears and blood spill on my skin.

**I moved the injured twin so he was on my lap, growling in insatiable pleasure as I struggled to fit myself inside of his tense body. He gasped in pain as I inched myself inside, it felt as if his insides were twice as tight and even with spit; it was several minutes until I was all the way in.**

Amane shook in pain as his head hung low, sitting on my hard cock_; "Do you fantasize about this, when you masturbate to me, Amane?"_ I teased. **_Amane looked at me with cold dark eyes, his face dripped with blood; scarred with bruises and eyes swollen from crying his eyes out._**

_Awe, that look is new; this look, is hate. Anger. Disgust_. **It makes me feel, pissed.** Amane yipped as I slapped him across the face, "Don't look at me that way," I stated bluntly as he fought back tears; I spit in my hand and rubbed the head of his cock.

He's so hard. He grinned his teeth staring at the ground as I stroked his cock in long, soft motions. Precum spilled out and his man hood throbbed from side to side in hyper excitement as I teased it. With my free hand I stroked his cheek, Amane closed his eyes and shook; breaking down into tears as I comforted him lovingly.

**"I love you, Amane,"** I mutter in a kind, soft voice. His face dived into my hand, hiding his eyes as he sobbed, **"I love you, Amane. I love you and love you a thousand times over."** I confessed speeding up the soft strokes. _"Then why, w-why do you hurt me?"_ he cry shaking in frustration.

I grinned wiping his tears and taking my hand away from his bloody face, **"Because I love you," **I smiled. His soft eyes looked at me, is that a look of **_fear? Sadness? Frustration? Or maybe it was bliss?_**

Amane's body had relaxed, and my impatient cock throbbed inside of him, I couldn't wait any longer.** "Do as I say, and I promise to untie you."**

"Ride me, Amane." I commanded cocking an evil grin as I rested my hands behind my head. His eyes became self-aware of the situation he was stuck in. Biting his lip as Amane he looked away, his face bled with the look of frustration. But then, defeat. **_"Good boy, Amane; summit,"_** I pant in excitement. **I feel powerful.**

He sat up straight, trying to adjust himself as the discomfort of rope cutting into his wrist had broken his soft skin, causing him to bleed. Amane closed his eyes shyly as he moved back and forth. I panted watching my inexperienced twin struggle to please me. **"That's good, ride me; Amane,"** I pant overwhelmed with satisfaction.

"D-Don't talk like that, Tsukasa," he whimpered as his pace sped up; his body sucking me in and spitting me out just to repeat the task in tighter squeezes every time. **Amane knew, the faster I finished; the faster he could be free**.

**"Haaaa, good boy; Amane,"** I growled as my hands found their way back to his hips, glaring at his hardened pink nipples as he rode me. My fingers rubbing up and down his bruised hips to the sides of his ribs and back down again; his smooth skin become hot as I bucked my hips to meet up with his.

"Haaaa, this is good Amane; don't stop," I growled as the sounds of our bodies slapping together filled the room. My red faced Amane swayed his head from side to side in embarrassment as I whisper dirty nothing to him while he rode me faster.

**His expression was of embarrassed lust, struggling to give into wet noises that crept in his ears every time he sat down on my dick. The bliss of puling my cock out just to shove it back in again and to feel his body stretched and opened and shivered as it sucked me in and out. **

_The smooth gushing from my precum keeping his insides wet, making every dip of his hips easier and his cock felt twice as sensitive as I began to stroke it in tight, hard thrusts - just how he liked it. Even though the pleasure overwhelmed him- he couldn't help but pant and moan from the combination of being fucked and jerked off at the same time_.

**"Don't you see, Amane; there's no use in fighting it. You love the way it feels. You love the way I feel inside of you,"** I teased thrusting my hips as my brain when fuzzy.

He nodded his head, **_"I h-hate you-u, T-Tsukasa._** I d-don't understand w-why… You want me to fight back and resist so you can punish me- but you also want me to s-submit and enjoy it," he mutters through shaky gasped**. I felt myself sweat as we fuck faster.**

**_"What do you want from me, Tsukasa_**_?"_ he panted looking me shyly in the eyes**. **

**I thrust my hips faster as my toes curled and my nails drug into his skin. "I want you to break, Amane."** He closed his eyes and rested his head on my chest as his insides tightened and vibrated. Failing into pure bliss as I begin to hit his **sweet spot**. Pounding at it hard as I stroked faster.

**"I'm already broken, Tsukasa," **he whispers before biting my chest, fighting his orgasm as he hummed vulnerably meeting his end.

**_"Haaaa, A-Ama-ne," I growled grabbing his ass and shoving it up and down to meet my viscous thrust as I came inside of him._** I laid my head back as my body arched up, the feeling of my cum gushing out of him while I came was almost as perfect.

Amane panted as his cock shoved itself against my belly button as he eagerly cum for a third time.

**Quivering and groaning in a frustrated bliss as he cumming, the pleasure was the best he had ever felt- his eyes rolling in the back on his head as his thinned out cum covered my stomach.**

I bucked my hips and thrusted hard and pounded inside in pleasure; ramming myself against his sweet spot until he cried in uncontrollable joy as his cum filled my stomach.

Even when I finished, I continued to fuck him slowly; pleasing my ears with the sound of my cum gushing out of him as he relaxed hole seemed to suck me back in as I pulled myself over**. Perfect.** I took a deep breath as my arms fell to my side.

**"Do you hate me, Amane?"** I asked. I looked at my exhausted twin who lay unconscious on top of me as we lay in sweat, **Haaaaaaa **\- **Amane is so cute when he passes out**!

I wrapped my arms around him, then untied his bloody wrist from the rope that held him tight; I'm sure the rope burns will scar his lovely skin. **I smiled.** "Silly Amane. You're not broken yet." I stroked his soft hair as my fast heart beat relaxed, **"I want to see it, Amane."** To see a face that says, _'I want to kill you'._

**_Creator's Note:_**

** Comments/reviews are always ****appreciated**** if you have the time. I'm more likely to write another chapter and write it sooner if you do! Thanks for reading.**


	8. First Time With Tsukasa!

**_Creator's Note:_**

**As requested, a flash black chapter leading up to the twins first time. Your feedback is much appreciated! Feel free to leave a comment, I'm more likely to write a chapter and write it sooner if you do! Thanks for reading. And caution – This contains Virus!**

* * *

**First time with Tsukasa! Part 1 of …**

**"Do you want to experiment,** Tsukasa**?"**

**It hurts. **I spit in the sink as I set my tooth brush down.** Blood.** I ran water to wash it away,** and yet pain remained. The aching of my body, the rope burns on my wrist stinging, the beating in my head throbbing.**

I looked so much like him that my very reflection gave me anxiety. Except for these.

I flinched touching the a **blackish-blue** mark covering my face as I look at myself in bathroom mirror**, I am blue- inside and out.**

_How can I go to school today? When my face if plagued in bruises, when my skin has been littered in bite marks; when my will to go on has decayed. **I wish I could go to the moon**. Where there are no people, no pain; no fear._

** I touched the black eye and flinched at the pain, **_how long has it been since I've been clean of brusies. Since I've been clear of injury and free of stress? A year, two- three maybe._

I suppose I was always walking around with some kind of injury. Getting in the way of Tsukasa starting trouble or hurting someone else meant that I'd he hurt me in rebellion.

_I'll never be free of him._** This cycle of violence, where does it end- when did it began_?_**_ I closed my eyes**. **_**"Tsukasa," **I muttered.** "This was all, because of me,"**

* * *

**_X Years ago: _**

**"AMANE! AMANE!" **Tsukasa yelled happily kicking in our room door. I nearly jumped out of my skin as I froze, siting on the bed with the buttons of my boxers undone. A dirty magazine in my hand with the look of guilt on my face.

**_"Hmmm? What are you doing Amane?" _**Tsukasa wondered putting a finger on his cheek.

My face turned pink with embarrassment, "Ah! I-It's, don't look!" I cried covering the smut under a blanket. Tsukasa's face lit up, _"Is it a surprise?! Lemme see, lemme see!"_ he called flying onto the bed before yanking at the blanket.

"Gaaaah! Stop it Tsukasa! You're too young to look at this kinda thing!" I scolded as we fought in a tug of war, both pulling at both sides of the fluffy cloth.

"No fair! You're only a few seconds older than me, _now let me** see**!"_ he yelled pulling so hard he took the blanket and me along with it. "OW," he yipped falling on his back as I slipped on top of him, I sat up; hovering over my younger twin. "Oh no- are you ok?" I gasped touching his cheek.

A grin swiped across his face. **_"Gotcha!"_** Tsukasa shouted pulling the magazine out from between us, I blushed bright pink, "Whaaa- I-I!" I muttered shyly as Tsukasa opened the book.

_"Hah?"_ he asked with open eye**. I sat up sighed covering my face, unsure of what to say to him as he lay in confusion. "**_Is this… A hentai?"_ he asked in a playful voice.

**"Gaaaah, it's not hentai- it's a porno magazine!"** I barked snatching the picture book from his hand. He sat up.

Tsukasa: "Is there a difference?"

Amane: "Of course there is! Pornos are real life and hentai are just drawings!"

Tsuakasa: "Ohhhhhhhh. Why are you looking at a porno book?"

Amane: "It's a magazine, there aren't any words!"

Tsukasa: "But there's a title on the front of it, it says **'12 Hoes in Space"**-

Amane: ***Covers Tsukasa's mouth with his hands* **"GAAAAAH SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"

Tsukasa: "Mfneihrnwhffsoifnfihes?"

Amane: "I don't know what you're saying!"

**I sighed setting my hands down,** "I-I didn't mean for you to see it… I-I thought you were still outside so I… _Was gonna**, you know**," _I muttered shyly. Tsukasa tilted his head, "Going to… What?" he asked. **A light lid up in my head. **"Oh, you've never…" I started to say.

Tsukasa: "I've heard of pornos before, some of the other guys talk about it at school, but I don't think I've ever seen it before,"

Amane: "That's not what I meant; I was talking about masturbating…"

Tsukasa: "Hmmm? What's that, is it debating- or fishing! Umm… But what does that have to do with pornos?"

Amane: "It doesn't have anything to do with that. It's just… Well, it's hard to explain,"

Tsukasa: "Then show me, I want to see! Please, please, please, show me what it is!"

Amane: "T-That'd be weird! It's not something you're suppose to do with other people…

Tsukasa: Awe, but we're twins! It's not nice to keep secrets Amane! Show me, show me now! Amane! Amane!" ***Shaking Amane***

Amane: "O-Ok, just stop shaking me!

I pulled the blanket away, exposing the boner poking out of my boxers. "Oh, mines gets like that too! _Are you going to take a cold shower?"_ Tsukasa asked curiously. "N-No, there's another way, to get rid of it, I mean." I muttered shyly. He smiled entertained as I pulled myself out of my boxers.

**I licked my hand, smearing it with spit, "D-Don't stare too hard, T-Tsukasa,"** I blushed before covering my cock with the wetness. He watched eagerly as I rubbed the tip with my index finger, teasing the precum that dripped from the head. Then using it as lube as I began to stroke myself.

**_My hips moving up and down to meet my hand as skillfully masturbate, I looked away at Tsukasa who stare hungrily at the sight. _**

**_Without knowing it, he found himself copying me; for the first time he felt the pleasure of jerking off. Speeding up his strokes in fast thrust as he watched me._**

"O-Ow," He muttered pulling his hand away. "Tsukasa, you can't do it with a dry hand- you'll hurt yourself!" I scolded worried. "Here," **_I licked my hand, covering it with a thick coat of saliva, Tsukasa's face shifted. As if a switch went off in his head, and he felt an urge he had never felt before._**

**He swallowed hard as I touched him softly. Rubbing my hand up and down his shaft as we blush shyly, "Haaaaa, that feels good, Amane,"** he panted in awe. I felt an unsure excitement fill me. **This was weird, but it felt good too.**

"I want to try too!" Amane mutter spitting into his hand, I flinched nervously as he stroked my cock. Mimicking the rubbing motions I used on him, I shivered him pleasure. The feeling of someone else hands touching it was… **Exhilarating~**

**We both pant heavily as we jerked each other off, I bit my lip as I came into his hand. "Haaaa, A-A-Amane," Tsukasa moaned cumming in my hand as well- the sight of watching me was enough to send him into bliss. **

I closed my eyes as I finish, too shy to look at him as he stare at me in such a lustful way. **That was the first time, he'd ever looked at me like that. "Awe, we made a mess, Tsukasa,"**

**_We laid in bed quietly, I covered myself up to my nose our blanket as Tsukasa read through the porn magazine. I myself grow anxious, feeling shameful of our perverted act._**

Amane: "We shouldn't, ever do that again. Tsukasa,"

Tsukasa: "Why not, it was fun! I never thought something could feel so good!"

Amane: "No, it was wrong and it shouldn't have happened."

Tsukasa: "Did you not like it?"

Amane: "I-I… Just forget it ever happened, ok?"

Tsukasa: "… Ok,"

**That night, I had such a nice dream.** I couldn't see anything, but I felt all warm. It was as if my cock was covered in warm honey, dripping on the head and rolling down the shaft. The feeling of something wet rubbing against the very tip, my oversensitive head shaking at the mercy of the soft, heavy strokes making my heart beat fast. **What's this feeling?**

**In this dream,** I felt my body get hot, my cock grows hard and my head go light as the wet weight slowly glide up and down my shaft. More. In chest felt so heavy, the good feeling causing me to pant in my sleep- irritated with the hunger of needing more.

_I could feel something leaking out of me_. And once again the blissful weight found itself at the tip of my cock; stroking the lust of liquid spilling out of me. **_More._**

**In this dream,** I felt something grab hold of my man hood, that _sweet, warm honey_ sucked me into a tiny hole. Squeezing in my cock, pulling me into a tight suction in by inch until it consumed everything. I panted overwhelmed by a pleasure I had never felt before. **_More._**

I groaned as that lovely squeeze released me only to take me back again, I began to thrust my hips in desire.

I **_wanted _**to be inside; I **_had_** to be inside of it; I panted as two soft weights held my thighs down as my cock was slowly devoured_. Wetness pooled down my cock, covering my shaft; making it easier for me to slip in and out of the endless hole_.

**_Building. Filling. Overflowing._** _"Haaaaa, so good!"_ I cried panting as I came.

The orgasm waking me in a sleepy, euphoric reality- I sat up as I instinctively pulled the wet hole down, shoving my cock all the way inside, hitting the end of it making me feel even better. **It's dark in here**.

I panted in shaky moans, cumming in a sloppy orgasm I shoved the soft object up and down while I filled it with cum. **It's soft, like hair.** Drool ran down my mouth as I stroked spiky hair. **Wait. Hair_? Why does this hole have hair?_**

**My eyes opened wide as Tsukasa sat up, thick cum running down his lip with his cheeks filled with my sticky load. We looked at each other dumb-founded in absolute confusion.** That hole, tight wet and warm was- "Eh? _Ehhhh?_ **_EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH?!"_**


	9. First Time With Tsukasa! Part 2

**_First Time With Tsukasa Part 2_**

**_"Don't you feel regret, Tsukasa?"_**

**"That's right, spit it all out,"** I said patting Tsukasa's back as we stood over the bathroom sink. I sighed in exhaustion as he rinsed his mouth out, "Did I really need to wash my mouth?" Tsukasa complained sitting up.

**My face flashed red,** "O-Of course you did! It's gross to have that kind of thing in your mouth!" I gasped shyly.

Tsukasa: "But they did it in the magazine,"

Amane: "That's different! We're brothers, s-so it's gross!"

Tsuakasa: "Awe, but it tasted so good Amane!"

Amane: "AH! Wha!"

Tsukasa: "_Haaaa_, it's the best thing I've ever tasted! Can we do it again?"

Amane: "Of course not! I didn't even want to do it in the first place- a-and"-

**I froze in shock as he shoved me to the wall, pinning my arms over my head as my nose met his. **"T-Tsukasa," I mutter nervously in a meek tone. **He's angry again.**

_My little brother hated being told what to do, he was easy to anger and got violent a lot._ _It was better to just let him have his way, but_… This was different then giving him the manga he wanted or letting him have the last slice of cake.

**"Are you scared, Amane?"** He asked staring at me with dark eyes. I flinched, looking away in submission; allowing him the dominance he wanted. **If he thinks he's stronger, he'll leave me alone. **

"Y-Yes," I confessed as my heart beat faster. "Are you turned on too?" He asked curiously. I closed my eyes and shook my head, "N-No! O-Of course not, I just want to"- I began to say before **_he kissed me._**

**Only a muffled tune left my mouth as our lips touched. Stock waves ran down my spine and up my chest in a panicked anxiety- my jaw shivered as he forced his tongue in between my lips and he hummed in an aroused entertainment.**

** I blushed in embarrassment as our saliva mixed, his tongue exploring every inch of my mouth it could find. His hand which held my wrist tightly above my head tightened as he became even more excited, _I could only squirm to try and free myself as his tongue become hungrier for my taste._**

**I cried in pain as a sharp punch crushed my upper ribs,** I fell to the tile floor as I gasped for air.

**_Why did he punch me? I didn't fight back_**. I looked up in terror at Tsukasa who stood above me; laughing in a jolly voice.

**"Haaaaa, Amane, you're so cute when you make that face! I love that face times a thousand!"** he cheered happily as I held my side in pain.

He bent down so that we were face to face, **"Amane, I love how you taste- I think you're my favorite thing to eat now!" **he smiled patting my cheeks_. I shrugged my head._ **"I'm still hungry Amane, can I have more of you?"** he asked putting a finger to his cheek.

I sighed feeling the pain in my side ease up, "You can have something else, if you're hungry I'll cook for you," I sighed exhaled with my over hyped twin.

_**"Amane with chocolate, Amane with pancakes, oh- I know! How about Amane with donuts? That way we can share!**" _he brainstormed playfully helping me up.

"Tsukasa, listen"- I began to say as he pulled me back into our room. **Without warning he shoved me onto the bed and got on top of me, I was quick to sit up. **"Relax!" he huffed shoving me onto my back again.** I'm scared.**

_He smiled giving me a cold yet playful smile, and at that moment I knew he wasn't going to take no for an answer. _**My twin had found his sexual appetite, and it was me.**

**"OW! Tsukasa! That hurts!"** I cried as he grabbed my hands. "I think, this position is my favorite," **Tsukasa sighed in euphoric bliss as he pinned my arms above my head with one hand and pulled my shirt up with the other.**

I quivered at the touch of his fingers stroking past my bare chest, down my stomach and beneath my boxer shorts.

I gasped as he bit my ear, _"I want to, do the things I saw in that magazine,"_ He whispered in a shaky voice. **"No Tsukasa!"** I protested struggling to raise my arms but the burning sensation of him twisting my wrist was too painful.

"I said- no more!" I scolded breaking free of his grip**, before I could sit up; the irritated twin took me by the hair and slammed my head on the counter beside the bed.**

**It hurts.** _The amount of force he used was enough to subdue me. _

_He giggled shoving my head once more against the wooden edge; so hard that I nearly passed out; breaking off the end of the table at the same time**.**_** Blood**.

_"That's no good, Amane. I_ want to play, so you **_have _**to keep me entertained," he smiled blind with anger as he leaned his weight against my head, still holding it to the broken wood edge. **I'm Dizzy.**

Tsukasa he bent down, licking my nipples in long, soft strokes. _**It feels so good.**_ "Haaaaa, these taste so good too," he panted before sucking them.

I blushed feeling myself get hard while Tsukasa hummed in entertainment, his other hand released my head to travel to down to my hard cock.

I shivered nervously, feeling his finger rub the sensitive tip. **It's scary.**

_"I want to kiss, Amane,"_ He mutter turned on, moving my face forward before kissing me. **_It's making me so, so horny_.**

I pant in embarrassment as he forced me into a deeper kiss, **_his tongue licking and sucking and savoring mine as he seemed to devour it into his mouth. I could feel the vibrations of his excited growl as he began to jerk me off._**

_The bliss of his soft fingers gliding up and down my chest, his tongue licking mine, his breath blowing against my face as our kiss deepened- **it**_** was too much.**

Tsukasa thrusted my swollen member in his hand in tight, fast motions and my head felt light in the best kinda way. I closed my eyes, before I could finish, he sat up. **_No, don't stop._**

Ending our kiss, he brought his hand up to his face; eagerly licking my precum from his fingers; **_"Haaaaaaaaa, _Amane taste so delicious!** **_Were you going to cum?" _**he asked curiously looking down at my overwhelmed cock.

My face became flustered but I was too weak to cover myself, "T-Tsukasa," I shuttered light headed.

With a happy face, he wiped the blood from my head, **"I was going to masturbate you until you came so I could eat even more of you- but I have an even better idea Amane! _Let's go, all the way,_'** Tsukasa giggled demonically.

**_Creator's Note:_**

**Feel free to leave a comment, I'm more likely to write a chapter and write it sooner if you do! Thanks for reading and for all the fun comments, I read them all just to reread them again. Oh, and caution – This contains Virus!**


	10. First Time With Amane!

**_Creator's Note:_**

**This chapter will be Tsukasa's point of view. **

**First Time With Amane!**

* * *

"Do you fear Sin, Amane?"

**_"Haaaaa, this is such a great sight' Amane!" _**I exhaled in satisfaction looking down at my twins lovely, naked body.

_**Amane flinched in humiliation; his head ran heavy with dark red blood from me banging it against the wooden counter.**_ "T-Tsukasa, please! I don't want to play anymore; it hurts!" he cried as I violently pinned him down. **I feel powerful.**

I begin to laugh evilly. "The games not over yet, Amane. _I'm still starving for you!"_ I giggled before bending down to lick his forehead.

**"Ewww! S-Stop!"** he gasped in disgust as I tasted the crimson liquid dropping from his wound.

**The taste of iron was bitter and yet it I couldn't help but run my tongue through it again and again_. _**

Amane is hurt,**_ it's turning me on._**

**_The more he hated it, the more I wanted to do it; the way he blushed made my heart beat fast and his cries of distress excited me to the point of madness._**

"Your blood taste good Amane, should I make you bleed more? Or will you let me play with you?" I asked curiously sitting up. _**Awe, that face is nice.**_

**Amane's worried expression intensified with a sinking anxiety;_ he knew there'd be hell to play if he didn't go along with my demands._**_ Amane exhaled in exhaustion as his wiggling arms gave up; he had lost too much blood; even if he wanted to fight back- it would have been useless. I smiled,_ "Yaay! Does that mean you play with me?" I cheered.

_"What should I do first? Can I touch you here, or there; oh- how about here?" _I asked touching different parts of his body shaky body. _"I know,"_ I grinned brushing my hands up his thigh; **Amane shivered in arousal.**

**_"Hmmm, that made you hard didn't it?"_** I whispered in his ear. **He grinded his teeth in irritation, the feeling of his smooth skin felt like heaven. **

**I spit in my hand and touched his hole, his body jumped in shock.**

_"Tsukasa!"_ he gasped in surprise, _"What's the matter Amane?_ I did say I wanted to go **_all the way_**; that's what they call it right?" I asked rubbing his small hole with my index finger. "D-Don't touch me there, it's weird!" he whined as I slipped a finger inside.

**A gasp left his lips and I pant in thrill, feeling his body squeeze my finger. **_It felt hot, almost rubbery inside and I craved to experience the same feeling on my cock._

**Pulling myself out of my shorts, I spit in my hand to cover it with the saliva which collected in my mouth.**

I stroked my throbbing cock before rubbing the head against his pink hole which twitched against me. _"I'm begging you, stop! We c-can't! D-Don't, not there!"_ he begged as I stroked the head against his wet opening.

**The feeling of his moist hole as he twitched, massaged the tip my dick, insensitively sucking my tip inside; pulling me in and out as it moved.**

"AAAAH!" he cried as I twisted his wrist which I held in my other hand. **_"Be good, Amane,"_ **I growled before inching myself in; Amane cried in pain as I guided myself inside_. I gasped in bliss, unable to move because his tense body had tightened up so much._

**_"T-Tsuk-asaaaa!"_** he cried.** Did he just?** _"Haaaaaa, good boy Amane,"_ I panted watching him cum, simply being inside was enough to send him over the edge.

**I watched as Amane moaned and panted as his body jolted and swayed, while his cock shot streams of watery cum across his stomach and chest. **_I want to finish too._

**Watching Amane finish was erotic, making me closer to finishing as well, even though I couldn't move. **

_"I want to feel good too!"_** I chant overwhelmed by excitement as I glare at Amane enjoying his frustrated orgasm.**

I panted trying to move my hips but he was too tight, _so tight_; **_soo good_**!** I felt my body coming close from just being squeezed by his insides while is hole vibrated in joy.**

** I slapped his ass, _"Loosen up!"_ I barked impatiently slapping his soft behind over and over again; and _with that,_ I could move again. **

**I eagerly bucked my hips as he cry even louder. _Sex is so good!_ I panted as my head fell into his chest, releasing his arms as I instinctively grabbed his hip. Moaning passionately as I shoved them toward my rough thrust as I licked his collar bone like an animal. **

_"Haaaaa, Amane! I love being inside of you- you feel so good!"_ I gasped cumming inside of the hot, wet hole as he squeezed the juices out of me.

_**"Hhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmm, you're so, so good Amane! I love it, it feels good, s-so g-good; I don't wanna stop! It's so, sooo good," **_I moaned bucking my hips in absolute bliss. _**"A-MA-NEEEE!"** _I growled cumming harder as he clawed my back, shooting thick loads of cum inside of him. "_S-stop, n-no more; I can't take it!"_ he cried cumming again as I rammed against his sweet spot. **_Awe, perfect._**

_I panted loudly, turned on even more listening to the sounds of our bodies slapping together and smelling the scent of sex as it fill my nose._ And for the next few seconds I was lost to euphoria.

**I pulled myself out of him, cum dripped on my bed and the humiliated Amane covered his face in embarrassment as I pressed my tongue to his stomach. Running it up and down his skin as consume his sweet, thinned out cum.**

** "Hmmmm, it taste good, you're so delicious Amane," I mutter as I cleaned his skin of the sticky cream.**

His body flinched every time my wet tongue traveled and explored his skin to clean the mess he had made; _the taste of Amane is truly divine._

I licked and kissed his sensitive skin and even when devoured every drop of cum, I continued to lick and suck his skin just to taste his smooth, cream colored stomach**. **

**"Wasn't that fun, Amane?"** I teased hovering over him, he blushed red and began to sob and I laid on top of my twin as he cried.

_Why is it that he cried?_ Was it because of the pain or the shame of cumming in a guilty pleasure?

It seemed like forever until his crying subsided, I moved his arms from across his face, _"Are you finished yet, Amane?"_ I questioned in a playful voice.

**With swollen eyes he lay silent, staring at the wall._ I couldn't understand the withdrawn look on his face. I rest my cheek beside his while running my fingers through his soft hair. _**_His eyes softened with the feeling of comfort._

_"Are you angry, Amane?"_ I asked. His head the other way, "Not anymore, I forgive you; Tsukasa,"He whispered and I smiled. **This is why I loved him so dearly.**

Even though we were twins, even though we shared the same look and sound and smell, even though we were identical to each other physical; we have **_always _**been different.

_Amane was kind, and forgiving; no matter how angry or violent I get; he always stays the same_. **It's that difference that draws me to him, that 'good' he had that I could never, ever mimic. **

It is that genuine nature I craved to become, but someone like me could never _truly _be good.

So instead, I become infatuated with that in which wanted to be, clinging to the him like moths to a light. **I want Amane, I_ need_ him; he was the illusion of something I could never be and deep down I hated him for it. **_But I also loved him for it as well._

I want to protect him**.** **I need to destroy him**\- _because I could never become him._ **"I love you, Amane,"** I whispered.

My traumatized twin said nothing, and for a moment; it was silent. **"I love you too, Tsukasa,"** He muttered in a dead tone. **I smiled.**

_Yes,_ even though we were the same; we truly a contradiction- Because at our very core, we were different. **I could never be Amane and Amane could never be me, but _what if I could be Amane?_**

_How would it feel to be good? To feel sorrow? To experience love without out hurting someone else?_ I grinned**. Amane.**

If I can change Amane, make him mean and bitter and quick to anger; would I then become a Tsukasa who could truly feel love?** Amane. **

**_Y_**_es_, I will break Amane, and only then will I truly become good! Only then can I feel human, only then can I glow beautifully like he does. **_Amane._ _When his core grows hard and cold and black with nothingness, mine can glow bright with kindness and beauty. _**

_I stroked his cheek, feeling the blood on his head, feeling the beat of his heart even though I couldn't feel the movement of my own. With dead eyes, he lay motionless_**. Amane. _That's Right, Amane- Break._**

* * *

**_Creator's Note:_**

Thanks for all of the comments, I read them and decided to write another chapter tonight instead of waiting until Saturday. This is the end of the flash back, if I do another chapter it will resume where chapter 7 left off.

Comments and reviews are always much appreciated!


	11. Fly Me To The Moon Amane!

**_Fly Me To The Moon Amane!_**

**_"Do you fear hate, Amane?"_**

**_Amane sit in a fetal position on the floor, holding his legs in darkness as he sat beside the bed. _**_'I'm tired,'** he thought.**_

_** Amane froze unable to move as the sound of footsteps came closer; he kept his eyes down as the door to his bedroom opened.**_

_"... Ah, did you not go to school today; Amane?"_** Tsukasa asked in innocent curiosity as he set his bag down. **_"I want to be alone,"_** Amane thought. **

**Because he killed a school fish, Tsukasa was kicked out of their school and had attended a near by alternative school- though he often stalked Amane when he felt like it.**

"Does this mean you're skipping classes again, that's not very _good boy_ of you," Tsukasa pointed out in a worried tone.** Without looking back at his brother, Amane looked down at his arms, which glowed different shades of blue and purple.**

_"I couldn't go to school today,"_** he whispered**_. "Not like this,"_** he added shamefully.**

I skipped over to my sad twin, **_"T-Tsukasa!"_** he gasped as I shoved him on his back. **_"S-Stop it, enough!"_** He whimpered as I ripped off his clothing piece by piece, tearing his pajamas to shreds.

_**"Awe, but why? You're ashamed to show people my work, but it's a masterpiece!** It took so long to make you so many colors and your too greedy to share it with the world!"_ I hissed in a giggly anger.

Amane shivered in fear as he lay naked, I couldn't' help but laugh as his humiliation consumed him.

_ **"I wish, that I could go to the moon. That I could be far, far away; so that you could never, ever hurt me,"**_ he mutter in shame. **Anger.**

"GAAAAAH!" he cried as I slapped him across the face close handed, "That's no good, Amane!" I growled as he fell back. _"N-Nooo!"_ he cried as I forcefully rolled him over.

_"You're not very smart are you Amane?_ **_It doesn't matter if you go to the moon, or the sun or to a different planet or galaxy or universe or multiverse; I'll always find you!"_** I laughed barbarically twisting his arm as he cried.

** I quickly unbuttoned my pants with my free hand and pulled myself out of my boxers.**

_"Go ahead and try to run Amane, I'll just punish you for disobeying me!" _I laughed listening to the bones in his arms break as I twisted it violently.

I became hornier as he screeched in pain, **_"Hmmmmm," _**_I _hummed cuddling my face against his **_as I slipped his shorts off and shoved the tip of my cock inside._**

**_ I growled in pleasure feeling his body suck me in as I inched all of me inside of him._**

**I was so excited, it felt as if I hadn't been inside of Amane in forever and I was already close to cumming_._**_ "Haaaaa, Amane, you're so good today,"_ I panted bucking my hips inside as he cried in pain; his hot insides twitched and throbbed as I fucked him.

_"I want to see your face,"_ I huffed before rolling him onto his back and lifting his leg over my shoulder**_. "Aaaaaah, this look is good Amane,"_** I smile wrapping my hand around his neck as took him with ease.

**"It feels s-so good today Amane! Something about you being all blue in the face makes you even tighter down there! Do me a favor, _and stop breathing for a while!_**" I cheered squeezing his throat in pleasure.

I panted in excitement watching Amane struggling and the light in his eyes dulled as he turned blue. **_I'm close._** "Haaaa, that turns me on so, so much," I pant fucking him harder.

I let go of his throat, _"But I can't have much fun if you're dead,"_ I sighed. **_"Now wake up!" _**I slapped him across the face over and over again until he coughed for air. **_"T-Tsukasa!" _**he coughed as his body tensed up. **I was too turned on to hear him.**

_"Come on, say it; tell me how much you love it Amane! It'll feel so much better once you do!"_ I hissed shoving my thumb in his mouth, opening it wide so he couldn't hold back his cries**_. _**

**_I bucked my hips and our skin slapped together in a painful harmony as I smiled ear to ear._**

**Awe, what a look. **_I shoved his legs behind his head as I came, shoving my self inside of his little hole viciously as I growled in aloud pleasure. _

_Enjoying the look at his face, drool running out of his mouth as he moan, one eye half open as he fell deep into a powerful orgasm._

**Amane was unable to fight back the bliss, feeling my eager cock filling his insides and lubing up his ****squishy**** inner walls; making it the feeling of sex even better. **

_I hunched over as I dove deeper into him, **"Haaaaa, Amane, you're such a whore-you love it don't you? The way my cock feels when I ruin your insides and fill you up; do you like the sound of my cum spilling out when I fuck you?"** I teased in a sloppy orgasm. _

He cried in a frustrated moan as he shrugged his head away from my lustful gaze, **"Haaaaa, I love you, A-ma-ne,"** I moan in shaky gasped reaching the peak of my pleasure.

And even the pain of his broken arm, the burning in his throat, the burn of bruises all over his body couldn't stop the intense pleasure masking every other feeling he suffered.

_**Without even being touched, his cock shots long, thick streams of white cum onto him stomach as he came in overwhelming euphoria. His mouth ran wet with drool and his toes curled our bodies slapped together.**_

**He closed his as I rammed against his sweet spot, making him cum back to back; subconsciously arching his back to help me get _even deeper_ inside. _Hitting that special g-spot even harder until his head went dizzy and we panted and groaned and gasped until our bodies expelled every drop of sperm we had in storage._**

_I set his body down and like always, Amane covered his face and sobbed in shame. _The familiar burn of humiliation sinking in once more as his asshole dripped out with my thick, clear finish.

_I smiled glaring demonically in enterta__inment as he cry_, "**You look even worse then you did earlier Amane. I guess you'll have to stay away from school even longer… Which means I'll have you all to myself!"** I cheered with cruelty.

**I want to see it Amane, a side of you that doesn't yet exist.** **I looked at Amane who lay naked, buried and broken; only crying in distress. **I frowned, _why won't he become more like me?_ I've grown bored of being the monster. I want to feel… _Human._

He sobbed and I titled my head with un-entertained eyes which gloomed and darkened**. He was supposed to be angry; he was supposed to be more like me.**

Amane hugged the clothing, crying into his uniform shirt as I looked down at him in disgust. **_How does it feel, to be sad?_**

**I left him alone for the rest of the day and night. I even went to school alone, letting Amane suffer in solitude, leaving him isolated until I came home once more.**

* * *

**The Next Day:**

**And once again, a depressed, bruised, sore Amane sat on the floor in a dark corner, this time wearing his school uniform.**

_As much as he wanted to go to school, to find other distractions to free himself from me: he knew his injuries were all too obvious._ The attention he'd get was much scarier than being alone. **_How does it feel, to be empty?_**

He yipped as I kicked him, rolling to his side as he gasped in pain, _"You're boring, Amane. I wanted to see something better,"_ I sighed disappointed, clean clothing at him.

**How dull.**

"Get dressed, let's go school- I want everyone to see how ugly you are," I grinned laughing a little as I stepped onto his arm.

Amane yipped again and I sighed, **_he's still not broken._** "**I want to go to the moon," **He thought to himself. **"That way no one could see me. No one could hurt me, or judge me and I could be free of everything," **he thought.

I smiled, Amane is truly hopeless. Even so, I want to experience his emotions too.

"Are you hiding?" I asked walking up to him as he covered his face. **He only flinched and began to shake, my traumatized twin was tired and exhausted. **

**How many days had he gone without sleep? How many hours had he dreaded me coming back to torment him even more?** I smiled.

"Will you be more fun today? I want to try a new position Amane!" I cheered strolling beside him, jumped up and flow against the wall.

**He shook in terror holding a knife towards me,** **_"Haaaaaa, now that's more like it!"_** I smirked walking towards him. _"S-Stay away, I don't want to be near you!"_ He screamed fearfully as I came closer.

**"Awe, but don't you want to play with your little brother? Amane is too weak to defend himself, so don't even bother!"** I laughed calling his bluff. Amane became white as he shook in fear, **"You're not my brother, I hate you! I wish you were never born!"** he cried in anger.

I chuckled taking another step, "_I wish, I wish you didn't exist!"_ he yelled hatefully. My eyes opened wide as he lunged forward me. _**"Awe, what a face."**_ I thought feeling the knife pierce my chest. _That's it Amane, that's the face of hate; **the face of me**._

* * *

**_Creator's Note:_**

** As always your feedback is much appreciated and I read them all! Feel free to leave a comment, I'm more likely to write a chapter and write it sooner if you do! **

**-For those who commented up to now, most made me smile/laugh in the best kind of way. So thank you! And caution next chapter is kind of dark (But I guess that could be said for the entire fanfic) – This contains Virus! **


	12. A Requiem Sung by Amane!

**Von by Zankyou no Terror is most fitting for this chapter**

**A Requiem Sung by Amane!**

** "Do you fear forgiveness,** Amane**?"**

**_Filling. Overflowing. Spilling out. _Tsukasa's blood flood out his chest, gushing endlessly like a sink turned on high. Pooling onto the floor as he lay dying, Amane fell to his knees in disbelief, hands stained a dark crimson. **

"Tsukasa!" he cried pulling me into his arms. He sobbed cradling me as my body went limp. **"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!"** he cry. _My eyes opened wide._

_**Never had I seen such a face, never had I witnessed his eyes full of so much sadness.** No matter how much I hurt and beat and violated him, no matter how bad I bullied or raped or tortured Amane; had he ever looked so sad**.**_** It hurts.**

Amane held me tighter as I began to cough up blood, his fingers shaking as he cried profusely. **It hurts so much.**

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!"_ he cried in horror. **It hurts, more than anything.**

I felt light headed, struggling to breathe as blood filled my lungs and mouth, watching lifelessly as my twin suffer in agony**. I get it now.** **I understand.** _This is what I love about Amane. _

**Blood.**

He will **_always _**forgive me, **_always _**find a reason to show me kindness.

_Amane, who has a heart of gold, a spirit so big and bright and beautiful- that he could never become me._ **Filling.** And I too, could **_never_** become Amane**; I, who at my core; was truly evil**.

_Only feeding on the satisfaction of someone else's torment, only searching for things to fuel my dark curiosity's**. **_**Overflowing.** I could never become Amane, and Amane could never become me. **_And Yet._**

**Lying me on the floor, Amane grabbed the knife stuck in my chest as my eyes stare at the ceiling.**

**_ Even though I am dark, and evil and disgusting, I too; want to feel what it means to truly love. _**"It's ok, I'll save you!" he shuttered nervously struggling to pull the blade from my chest. **_Spilling out._**

_After all of the horrible things I've done to Amane, he always finds a reason to forgive me; finds a way to still show someone like me love._ I look at Amane as he panted in anxiety**. Me too, Amane.** "I'll save you, don't die!" he begged.

**_I want you too, to know the ease of forgiveness._** I gasped from the sharp burning sensation as he ripped the knife from my chest, only making the wound worse**_. I want to show you the kindness you've always shown me._**

**_The blade severed an artery in my heart as he pulled it put, I coughed blood as my body convulsed._** _"Oh, no! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_ he sobbed covering my wound in a panic, his arms shivered in disarray.

**_ I want you too, to know forgiveness._** _I felt tears run down my face, what's this feeling**?**_** I understand now.**

** I don't want him to be bitter or mean, I don't want Amane to be a monster like me; I don't want Amane to be thing else but Amane**.

_Why would I ever want to change the very person I strive to become?_

_I want to be like you, I want to be with you. I want to bask in the warmth of your light and be spoiled by your never ending kindness. __I__**'m dying.** _

_You,_ Amane_; are the closest thing to happiness I could ever have. You're the one thing I could **never** become, and I hated you for it. **I'm sorry.** But I loved you for it as well._

**_Don't cry Amane. _**He embraced me, cradling me tight as he rocked back and forth; sobbing helplessly. **I want to tell him I forgive him,** he **_needs_** to hear it; but _I'm so tired._

**_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!"_** He screamed over and over and over again.

**Why are you sorry, it's all my fault?** I felt everything closing in. **I forgive you.**

_The only thing I feared at this moment, is not being able to console my Amane. All of the hate and anger and evil had disappeared with the blood, only leaving a hollow pit of sorrow and regret._ **_I just have to tell him, I forgive him._**

**"I'm sorry! Please don't die! Please don't leave me Tsukasa! I didn't mean it! I don't hate you, I don't want you to go away; so don't die! Please don't die Tsukasa!"** he sobbed.

_I moved my lips but my body was too weak to make out any words and the only sound that filled the air was Amane begging me to live._** I want to tell, Amane I'm sorry, I want to tell him I forgive him. I want to ask him for his forgiveness.**

_"Haaaaa," _I whispered, **unable to gain the strength to make out the words; I died. **_Without ever setting Amane at ease, without ever begging him for my own forgiveness, without making up for all the wrongs I forced on him**; I, Tsukasa Yugi, died.**_

* * *

**Waking up in the 7th ward, Tsukasa sat up, some how he had avoided death and become an apparition. The only thing he could remember, was being killed by Amane.** He grinned sitting on the cold floor.

**Tsukasa had forgotten the feeling and memory of pity;** _the experience of real love. _

**He had no memory of wanting to show Amane forgiveness, he had no recollection of needing to make up for all of his wrongs. **

_Tsukasa began to chuckle as his memories before the murder came back as fast as bullets,_ all the fun he had with Amane was new in his mind.

_He leaned back laughing barbarically, remembering the face Amane had when he stabbed him, and the look of horror right before he died._

**" Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane, Amane,_ I want to see that look once more,"_**

* * *

**_Creator's Note:_**

_It's weird, this is the one chapter with no smut, I'll make up for it if I write another chapter. This by far is my most popular fanfictions, gaining nearly 6 thousand views in a little over a month, but everything must come to an end._

_Thanks for reading this far, hope it was worth the madness. Tell me what you thought in the comment section, if it's highly requested I'll do more chapters with the Hanako version of Amane T_T _


	13. Resurrection with Amane!

**_Resurrection with Amane!_**

**_"Do you fear Tsukasa, _**_Hanako-san**?"**_

**"I found you, Amane," I whispered as a smile crept across my face. **The Amane who calls himself Hanako-san seems as if he has so much fun! **After returning from the dead, I watched him for days on end without him noticing me. **

_I wanted to become Amane, to be human and feel the sting of pain and the pleasure of love. **But first,** Amane would have to become me, he would have to be turned into a pit of darkness who fed on terror_**. He had to become a monster.**

**_"Haaaaaaai!"_** Amane called to someone else.** I watched him from a distance, it seems as if my shy Amane who kept to himself had become more like me. Cocky, cool and playfully perverted in his own way.**

_** Did killing me work-** was Amane a mirror of myself?_ _Then why didn't I feel any different, why did I crave to torment him till?** I'm inpatient.**_

**Jumping into the other side of the 7th ward, I looked down at my hands. Even on his side of the 7th, I still felt the same. _"T-Tsukasa?"_** Amane asked in shock. I looked at Amane whose expression was shocked; **_"Ah! AMANEEEEEEE!"_** I cried in joy running over and hugging him.

_"T-Tsukasa stop, you almost knocked me over!"_ he gasped as I hugged him tightly. **_"I missed you so much Amane! Amaneeeee!"_** I cheered excited to see my older twin.

**He hesitated before wrapping his arms around me again, his eyes watered.** "I thought- I thought you were dead." he muttered tearing up. "I thought… I thought that I killed you, Tsukasa," he sniffed in relief. _**I frowned.**_

**I see now, I'm still the same Tsukasa because Amane is the same Amane. **He hugged me tightly as he cried feeling the ease of guilt going away. **This is no good, not even killing me was enough to make his heart grow to stone. **

"I'm sorry, Tsukasa," he cried. **But it _did_ change him.** _He's a lot more like me now, which means; he **can **be broken_.** I smiled.**

**"It hurt so much, when you killed me; Amane. It was so horrible, yet you went on living happily like it never happened,"** I teased.

**Amane pushed me away, his face filled with guilt and he staggered back wards in shame. **"N-No, I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you- I-I just," he shivered.

_"I bet you were happy when I was gone, you didn't miss me at all even though I missed you so much," _I muttered sadly and Amane shook his head. **"N-No! I really am sorry; I'll make it up to you- I promise!"** he insisted. **I smiled from ear to ear,** _"Then why don't you play with me, play with me like we use to before._ And maybe I'll forgive you," I teased.

Amane shrugged his head, "I don't want to… I won't do that anymore! I'm not weak, and I'm sorry for killing you… _But you can't force me to do all of those things! Not anymore!" _he yelled**. Awe, he has changed.** I chuckled**. Even so,** he's still the same Amane. **I sighed.**

Tsukasa: "Fine. If you wont play with me, I can just find someone else to take your place instead… You have friends, now don't you?"

Amane:** "!"**

Tsukasa: "Yes, maybe I should just play with them instead," ***Smiles evilly*** "Amane must have made friends as nice as him, I'm sure they wouldn't mind being your substitute,"

Amane: "N-No, leave her alone!"

Tsukasa: "Her?" ***Amane shrugs head in regret as I chuckle***

**Awe, that's more like it.** I laughed. **_"You must have gotten really comfortable here to make friends. You never bothered to before because you knew what I'd do to them. Are you afraid that I'll make her my play toy too? If you refuse to play with me, I'll just take her instead,"_** I threatened happily.

Amane's face grew scared with the thought of what I could do; now he had more than just himself to worry about. He took a step back as I walked toward him, his body shivered as I stroked his cheek. **"You're always so kind, Amane,"** I admired.

**I grabbed his shoulder, shoving him onto his knees;** Amane turned blue with fear; _"How long has it been since we've played together?_ **Ten? Maybe… Twenty years?"** I asked curiously as he froze in fear**. My fingers ran through his hair, pulling his head up so we made eye contact.**

**I smiled.** _His eyes became watery and his lip whimpered as he realized that he had fallen back into the circle of abuse._ **"Don't you see, Amane?** Even after all of these years, you haven't gotten any stronger. It was just all one big illusion," I teased holding his chin in place as I undid my pants.

**_"Hanako-san doesn't exist,_ he's just someone one you wish you could be. But you're not Hanako, you're not strong or cool or cocky; you're nothing but the weak, scared Amane who dreams about the moon all day."** I laughed. Tears began to fall from his face as the frozen Amane shivered violently in horror.

**"You want to be strong and brave and heroic; you want to go to the moon- but you never will. All that possibility, wiped out by me!"** I laughed barbarically as Amane began to cry.

_**I have to break you, worse than I did before. I want to make you as ugly as I am, I want to be as happy as you are. I want to trade places.**_

_Amane closed his eyes and bit his lip shut as I tapped my cock against his nose. **"Do you remember that smell?"**I asked as precum dripped d_own his nose, Amane cried in pain nearly falling forward as I crushed his jaw open.

**"Opps, I guess my body is stronger in this form, does it hurt a lot?"** I asked squeezing and releasing his broken jaw in entertainment as he cried out in pain.

The sounds of broken bone were like sounds of stepping on chalk; it sounds much fun! "**Your teeth are still pretty! If you're not good I'll pull them all out! So don't bite me," **I teased before placing my tip onto his smooth tongue.

**I exhaled slowly in pleasure from its wetness, Amane shivered helplessly; too afraid to fight back. **

He yipped as I pushed his jaw close, gently rocking my hips as my tip rubbed against his tongue and the top of his mouth. **"Haaaa, it feels good, Amane. Do I taste good? Like lemons maybe?"** I questioned curiously. _He shook from the burn of his swelling jaw as I inched myself inside of his mouth._

I grabbed his hair with my free hand as he shook, biting my lip in satisfaction as he held my thighs for stability as he gasped. Finally, able to move he struggled to free his face from my crouch and I laughed.

**"If you don't relax, you'll choke to death- can you be killed in this form?" **I asked bobbing his head back and forth. _His eyes opened as he looked around in disarray unsure what to do, I panted as his wet mouth took me in and out in tight squeezes._

**Saliva poured out his mouth as he gagged mercilessly, **_"Relax, Amane, relax,"_ I panted and he closed his eyes still choking. I growled getting even more turned on by his face turning blue**_, "Haaaaaaa,"_** I groaned as his throat relaxed; allowing me to slip deeper inside of it.

_"Good boy, Amane,"_ I praised patting his head as I thrusted myself all the way in. Shoving his head by the hair to meet up with my rough thrust as his hands held him steady on the floor**. "Awwe, it feels too good- I'm cumming, A-Amane!"** I moaned shooting cum into his mouth as I rammed myself down his sore throat.

**I pulled myself out and he gaped as I yanked his head back; stroking hungrily onto his face.** **He looked at me with a cute surprised expression as I came onto it; covering his face with loads of thick, white cum as I jerked myself faster.**

"**_You're so cute, Amane- that's right, take it all," I panted in bliss as ever drop of pleasure was left on his embarrassed face. _**

**_Amane flinched as his lips and nose and eye lashes were coated in my bitter juices, I sighed in satisfaction freeing him from my grip. _**

"Eww," he gasped as **_I used my hand to smear the sticky substance across his pink face until it was covered in a thick layer of cream._** "You always hated when I came on your face, do you still dislike it?" I asked curiously.

_Amane didn't bother to respond, hanging his head as he wiped his face with the sleeves of his shirt in a silent shame._ I grinned getting a glance of the mass growing in his pants. **_Amane was still a pervert._** _My eyes opened wide as a black smoke began to consume me, **Amane looked up in confusion.**_

"_It seems like my body can't last very long on the side of the living." I sighed before looking at Amane. "Let's play again sometime soon, Amane," I stated demonically before disappearing in back flames. **"Next time, I promise to break you,"**_

**_Creator's Note:_**

**_I was debating whether to continue the fanfic and figured I could since I had more material. Thanks for reading and comments are always read and much appreciated!_**

**_ I'm more likely to write another chapter and write it sooner if I get a request or you just ask for it. Might add Yashiro into the story as well._**


	14. Repeating History with Amane!

**Repeating History with Amane!**

**"Do you fear being Hunted, **Amane**?"**

**Amane flew against the science lap table, coughing up blood as he sinks down to the floor. Tsukasa tilted his head as he twirled a yoyo around playfully. **_"I guess I was wrong, you're not as bouncy as a yoyo Amane,"_** he concluded tapping the heel of his shoe on the ground.**

**Amane wiped his mouth as he tried to catch his breath, his clothing torn and body shades of purple and blue. It had only been a month since Tsukasa's resurrection and history had repeated itself once again.**

**_But this time,_ history had become more warped, the story had changed; it had become darker, bloodier- and yet the ending stayed the same. **

**_Amane would run from Tsukasa, Tsukasa would hunt him down, torture, molest and humiliate him- then set him free to restart the game all over again. _**

**At first it was only because he couldn't stay in the world of the living for too long, or else he'd be devoured by the black and reappear back into his side of the 7th ward. But now, it had become entertainment.**

** The hunt of finding Amane all over again was as much fun as tormenting him. Simply knowing Amane was always in fear; looking over his shoulder at every moment, was turn on for Tsukasa**

I kicked Amane again, knocking the air out of his chest as his back slammed against the steal table. He held his chest as he spit up blood, hunching over in pain as I laughed walking toward him.

**"This body is so much better than your human one; I can do as much damage as I want and you don't die!"** I cheered opening my arms wide.

"Oh, but I guess it sucks all of my work disappears so fast," I sighed sitting down so we were both on the floor. Amane gasped as I shoved him against the table, holding to it as I opened up his shirt.** I smiled.** **_"These colors too, are very pretty,"_** I admired softly stroking the tinder bruised flesh.

I licked my lips, "Haaaa, how does it feel, Amane?" I asked looking at the exhausted boy. He flinched as I grabbed his cheeks, blood ran down his lips and I felt so hungry._ This is the shade of internal bleeding, I had only ever seen it once, but it was a shade of crimson I could never forget._

**"This color looks good too,"** I complimented. He bit his lip in irritation, "Tsukasa," He muttered before I kissed him. He closed his eyes in embarrassment as I slid my tongue in between his lips; the bitter taste of iron was delicious and the tensing of his body excited me even more.

I eagerly explored every inch of the mouth I already knew so well. Amane's body shivered and he winced as my wondering fingers rubbed his hardened nipples. He shrugged his head and coughed as I released him from our kiss, I stood up on my feet once more.

_**What a pretty look of fear**._ He shivered looking back down as I unbuttoned my pants, _"Isn't this fun, Amane?_ Do you remember how much we use to play in here when we were still human? I had so much fun using you as my experiment back then!" I cheered happily.

Amane painfully sat up. **"Why, why do you always do this?"** he asked with his eyes still to the floor. I stopped undoing my pants and cocked a smile; "Because I want to be you, Amane," I confessed. Amane looked up at me with a confused, swollen face.

Tsukasa: "I want to switch places, and see what it's like to feel. I want to experience humanity,"

Amane: "You'll never have any humanity; you'll always be you." ***Tsukasa frowns*** "You'll always be the Tsukasa. You'll always be mean and bitter and evil. You'll always hurt others. That's what darkness does, it devours the light, it has no other purpose. You, have no other purpose."

I felt anger burn through my chest. _But I want to feel human_. Before he could say anything else, I kicked him hard in the face and tooth flew, "Shut up!" I hissed kicking him over and over, **"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"** I yelled. **Blood**. I stopped my viscous attack annoyed as Amane let me beat him without even defending himself.

_**Did he give up?** _I kicked him once more and exhaled in bliss as his body trembled; the helpless Amane spitting out his perfect, white teeth. Now shattered and bloody like his spirit. I smiled at the blood which splattered everywhere. _**Blood, overflows like anger. **_

"Haaaa, this is erotic," I smiled losing my anger. "I wanted to… To change you… But you'll never be good will you Tsukasa?" Amane asked. I asked in should as a wind pushed me away. "S-So, it'd better this way," he muttered wiping his bloody face. **What's this?**

I opened my eyes wide, Amane had created some kind a spell, a barrier which kept us apart. **_Awe, what a strong look you have in your eyes._** Amane stood up. **_I want to break it._**

Amane: "I won't kill you; I won't be anything like you Tsukasa!"

Tsukasa: "Awe, when did you learn to do this? Is it really going to be enough to keep you safe? Wouldn't it be better to kill me instead?"

Amane: "I won't hurt you, and now you can't hurt me either,"

Tsukasa: ***Laughs barbarically*** "I see, you created a border." ***Touches the invisible wall in between them*** "Haaaaa, how cool!"

Amane: "... It's better this way. Now we'll be apart, I can't hurt you and you can't hurt me either, Tsukasa,"

Tsukasa: ***Smiles*** "You're wrong. I'll always find a way to be with you Amane, even in death, you'll never be free of me" ***Starts to disappear*** "And when I find a loophole, I'll punish you for this, Amane!"

**_Several Months Later:_**

**For what seemed like forever, Tsukasa found himself trapped on the opposite side of the school as Amane. **_Anger._

** He grew impatient and irritated; he could only watch his twin through windows; becoming more enraged when Amane left his side. **_Anger._

**He grew hungry, overwhelmed with the craving of Amane; Tsukasa was starving for just a taste of his favorite snack. **_Anger._

**He watched as Amane hugged a girl with white hair out side of the school.** Anger. **"Amane!"** he growled in irritation.

**_Watch._** "You're supposed to play with me too!" he yelled tearing the class room apart. **_She observes the boy throwing a childish tantrum._**

**_"Amane! Amane! Amane! I'm angry! I'm so angry and it's all your fault!"_** he screamed throwing jars of paint into the walls. **_Observe._**

_The sounds of glass made her freeze as she took a step back in hesitation, Tsukasa stopped throwing things; hearing the tap of her shoes. **Who is that?** _

Tsukasa panted, turning around; the green haired girl frozen as their eyes met. _Was it his cold eyes that held her from running away?_ **Inhale.**

Or was it curiosity that glued her feet to the floor as he walked toward her sharing a single word? _Her body shook in fear, her eyes were lost in his as he stroked her face, running his finger across her trembling bottom lip.** Exhale.**_

**She gasped as I shoved her against the wall, her eyes never wavering from mine, _"For today, you'll be my Amane,"_**

* * *

_**Creator's note:**_

Sorry for the long delay. I had a minor surgery and the next day found out I had covid. NOT MY WEEK! Or weeks? Something like that, anyhow;

-Thanks for the comments, I got a few the past 2 days and figured I needed to get up and write another chapter for you all.

\- Tsukasa x Sakura? I'm not sure if I'll have a chapter or two with the pair, keep her a regular character in the fanfic or wrote the two their own sick, fanfiction all together

-Dear guest: your theory is right

-** Last but not least: Your feedback is much appreciated! Feel free to leave a comment, I'm more likely to write a chapter and write it sooner if you do! Thanks for reading. And caution – This contains Virus!**


	15. My New Pet Sakura!

My New Pet Sakura!

**"Do you fear me** **cheating,** Amane**?"**

**Pinning her arm over her head, Tsukasa shoved his lips against hers; she gasped as he licked her teeth before nipping her lip. Squeezing her jaw open, he rubbed his tongue on the roof of her mouth and explored the new wet territory.**

**Thrusting his tongue down her throat, the feeling of her cheek in his hand became hotter as they kiss. Her inexperienced tongue followed his and he guided her into a passionate kiss as he stroked her cheek.**

**She was smitten, walking in on a strange, angry boy destroying a class room. Being seduced by nothing more then his dark, mysterious eyes. **

_It was curiosity in which killed the cat_**. It was Tsukasa who guided her curiosity, her need to know the violent monster hiding behind such beautiful, scary eyes.**

**Tsukasa on the other hand, only craved to feed the lust which overwhelmed him. **_His sexual desires had filled him, they overflowed and spilled out; _**he only needed a release until he could enjoy the pleasure of taking his dear Amane once more.**

**He had never been with a girl before, he hadn't even had the urge; it was always, _always_ Amane in which he craved. But obsessively watching Amane without being able to touch, or torment or make love to him was too much to bear.**

** He _needed it, the sex, the attention, the sight of someone else's pain. _She gasped as he bit her lip, Sakura jolted from the burn of the stinging pain as blood ran down her chin; her heart beating even faster. **_Was it fear, or excitement? _

**She stare at him blankly, unsure what to say as he still had her arm pinned. **_"Awe, you have such a plain face; it's putting me to sleep," _**he smiled before ripping her shirt open. Exposing cream flesh and a black bra as his grip on her wrist tightened.**

"Aren't you humiliated now?" I asked in a snarky tone. She nodded her head no, with her eyes low. Her body tensed up as I cupped her breast in my hand, feeling the warmth of her skin between her soft laced bra.

"Hmmmm, these are odd too; _**squash! Squash!**"_ I joked playfully squeezing the mass of tender skin. "It's not odd, their breast," she muttered in a plain tone. I tilted my head curiously at her expressionless face.

I fell to my knees and she stare at me blankly as I pulled up her skirt, **"Isn't it weird, having a stranger touch you like this? I can see your underwear from down here!"** I exclaimed entertained by the sight of black lace underwear which matched her bra.

She shrugged her head with her eyes still gazing at me, **_"Weird? I suppose, I've never had anyone see me down there- or kiss me either." _**Sakura explained. She shook nearly falling over, grabbing the wall to hold her steady as I lift her leg over my shoulder.

"Awe, this angle to new too, so cool!" I cheered inspecting her body closely, "It's just underwear, there's nothing so interesting or unexpected about something like that," she muttered plainly.

A smile crept upon my face as I smelled something sweet, her body shivered as my finger stroked up and down her thigh while it rested on my shoulder.

I looked up at the girl who blushed pink, maintaining the expressionless face: nothing so_ 'interesting or unexpected'_-** what a boring thing to say.**

I brushed my hungry tongue against wetness of her underwear, stroking the moist fabric in a long, hard stoke- feeling the very shape and design of her private part. **_Awe, now that's an expression I like._**

She looked away covering her mouth, her face flushed red and her body shivered; never before had she felt such an erotic sensation. **_"Was that interesting or unexpected enough?"_ **I asked curiously.

Without waiting for an answer, I licked again, stroking my tongue up and down her panties. I felt myself get harder tasting the wetness seeping through the fabric and onto the tip of my tongue. This is new.

She let out soft moans as I pulled her underwear aside and my wet tongue makes contact with her skin. **I smile, even her hair down there is green- I'm entertained! **I licked her again, in a long, hard stroke and her body shivered.

This taste different then Amane. _**I kissed her opening before sliding my tongue inside, her body arched and swayed as I ate her out. My nose twitched against the sensitive skin of her clit, making her feel even better as I made a meal out of her.**_

_** Sucking her tender underlips, massaging her clit with my finger and thrusting my tongue in and out of her. Her taste was sweet, her juices thinner than Amane's precum; yet I devoured her eagerly as her shaky hand found it's way to my head.**_

Her free hand covered her mouth, but muffled moans still left her lips; her fingers ran through my hair; stroking my head and pulling me deeper into her as I ate. **Her skin tastes good, _I want more._**

I felt excited, the rush of foot steps outside the door, the voices beyond the walls, the open window leaving us on display like dirty movie._ **And yet- I'd rather be eating Amane.**_

**_Tasting his cum, taking his cock in and out of my starving mouth as I stroked and fingered his throbbing asshole until he filled my mouth with a thick, creamy reward._** I pulled her hips closer, kissing her hungrily, sloppily fucking her with my tongue as I fantasized about my Amane.

She gasped biting her lip as she held my head down with both hands; slamming her back to the wall, her head fell as she panted and moaned**_. I wish it were Amane. _**Her body convulsed as she came, I glared at her face as she filled my mouth with her first orgasm.

_Never before had she felt something so good, it was a pleasure she couldn't recreate herself, even when she masturbated. **Haaa, I didn't think she could make a face like that.**_

I moved her leg from off of my shoulder as she leaned against the wall, her legs shaky as she panted. **She's much different than Amane.** I stood up wiping my mouth, as she slid onto her knees in exhausted. I lifted her chin and she inhaled heavily as I pulled my hard cock from my pants.

"Now it's your turn, say AAAAAAAHHHH," I exclaimed sticking my tongue out. She swallowed hard and opened her mouth. **I frowned. So this is what it looks like, absolute submission. _How boring_**_._ "Gah!" she gasped as I tugged at her hair, using it to lift her as I tilted my head in irritation.

**_Why would won't she make the same faces Amane makes? Or cry the way Amane does?_**** She fell to her hands as I let her go. It's because she's not Amane. I frowned in disgust. **

**It's not her that I want, it never was. This girl, is just a boring distraction; and I'm no longer entertained. **She looked up at me, "What's the matter?" she asked eagerly. "Don't you still want me to… Do you too?" She muttered sitting up.

**This one, is not like Amane. She's so, boring… No fear. No shame. I felt myself smile; she truly is a boring, useless doll; someone like her could never take Amane's place.** _I frowned, what a turn off._

**"That's right! I almost forgot that I have to be nice to girls!"** I called shocked regaining my playful attitude once more. She jolted up in shock before flinching in hesitation, pulling her shirt together to hide her once exposed breast as I pulled up my pants.

Sakura: "Did I, do something wrong?"

Tsukasa: "Something wrong? Hmmmmmm, well; I guess, you're super boring."

Sakura: "Boring?"

Tsukasa: "Yeah! Like your expressions! You don't have any, so it's kind of a turn off. I guess It'd be better if you had a dramatic face."

Sakura: ***Looks down* **"My face, is always like this…"

Tsukasa: "Awe, that sucks for you. I'm guessing you probably don't have any friends either, huh?"

Sakura: "… I-It's hard to make friends, s-so I just keep to myself,"

Tsukasa: "Alright then, you'll be my servant from now on! That way you'll always have a friend,"

Sakura: "Friend? Hmm… Ok, if it's ok with you. I'll do my best,"

Tsukasa: "Yaayyy! This will be fun, oh but if you are. Then you have to fight back from now on!"

Sakura: "Fight back?"

Tsukasa: "Tell me you don't want me to touch you, and act like you don't want my attention; _show me your fear."_ ***Smiles evilly***

Sakura: "But, I don't mind, I'll do whatever you want. As long as you'll be my friend."

Tsukasa: "Are you deaf? That is what I want, I like the hunt of a relationship. So if you resist, I'll like you more! If your submissive and act like a sheep all the time I'll get bored and cut your throat!" ***Winks***

Sakura: :o

Tsukasa: "Oh, and one more thing, you're going to help me with my game of hide and seek!"

Sakura: "Hide and seek? Ok, but- who are we finding?"

Tsukasa: ***Smiles*** "My favorite person,** Amane!**

**Creator's note:**

**-I promise, the next chapter will be Tsukasa X Amane!**

-For those of you who left comments last night, they didn't show up in the review section but I read them on my email. Thanks for all of you support, it doesn't go unnoticed! **_(Sorry for Tsukasa's affair, I'll try to keep him fateful)_**

-** _Last but not least: Your feedback is much appreciated! Feel free to leave a comment, I'm more likely to write a chapter and write it sooner if you do! Thanks for reading. And caution – This contains Virus!_**


	16. Punishment Time for Amane!

Punishment Time for Amane!

**"Do you fear my return,** Hanako-san**?"**

**Amane lay on the floor, his head pressed against the cool wooden ground and his ass up in the air. He whimpered as Tsukasa stepped on his head, playfully pushing his foot up and down.**

**The sight of Amane with his hands tied behind his back and ankles bound together were almost as fun as his outfit. _Amane wearing only a girl's uniform and panties, his body beaten and bruised. His head bled from being kicked and ego hurt from being humiliated once again._**

**Tsukasa had broken the spell which separated them, traveling onto Amane's side of the school by hitching a ride in a bag of donuts Yashiro had made. And now he was due to give Amane a harsh punishment.**

Tsukasa: "Awe, I think I've gotten bored beating you Amane. Should I break some of Yashiro's bones next?

Amane: "No! Leave her alone! Gaaah"- ***Tsukasa presses harder on his head***

Tsukasa: "But I have to punish you for pushing me away, how else will you learn your lesson?"

Amane: "Eh! I-I, I'll be good, I promise! Just please… Leave her alone,"

Tsukasa: "You'll have to prove you're really sorry Amane, you hurt my feelings. I had to find someone else to entertain me, do you like her uniform?"

Amane: "! Wh-why?! You've only ever wanted me,"

Tsukasa: "Awe, what a cute face, you're jealous aren't you?!"

Amane: "I-I! I'm not! I-I just… Don't want you hurting anyone else,"

Tsukasa: "HAHAHAHAHA, You're a liar, jealous Amane! Jealous Amane! I'm flattered! Do you want me to promise not to cheat on you? I'll be faithful if you let me,"

Amane: "I don't want to be with you like that, I won't be with you in that way anymore!"** *Tsukasa frowns***

"Ok, I'm sorry!" he cried as the pressure against his head became too much, he left out a sigh of relief as I stopped shoving. Stroking his hair as his head throbbed painfully, crimson blood pooled on the floor.

"Good, I'm tired of talking! Now let's start your punishment!" I cheered flipping his skirt up, uncovering pooka dotted panties. "Awe, these are so much cuter on you!" I smiled as my face lit up.

**Amane blushed, closing his eyes as I touched his asshole through the fabric. I exhaled heavily watching his hole twitch, I massaged it softly; parting his ass with my other hand.** **_"Haaaaa, I've been so hungry, Amane,"_** I mutter before my head fell in between his cheeks; licking his opening over the underwear.

Amane let out a moan as I my tongue wet his excited asshole**_. I craved more_**. He shivered as I moved my face away, pulling the panties down to his knees, "I can see everything, Amane… Are you humiliated?" I asked turned on.

**His eyes teared up and he turned his head, I smiled wider. "I have an idea," I said as I untied the rope from his wrist which held his arms behind his back. Amane looked over at me confused_, "Gaaah!"_ he cried as I twisted his wrist.**

**"Don't get the wrong idea, I'm not letting you free,"** I smirked with dark eyes as he cried in pain. He panted painfully as I placed his hands on both sides of his rear end. I pulled his hands apart, pulling his cheeks open and exposing his perfect, pink asshole. _"Keep yourself open for me," _I commanded letting go.

**"This is, embarrassing,"** he muttered red faced as I enjoy the sight of my Amane ass up, holding his ass open for me. He flinched as I tapped the tip of his dick, a trail of precum sticking to my finger as I pulled it away. "But you like it this way, _don't you?"_ I teased and he pouted unable to deny his guiltly pleasure.

He blushed harder watching me lick the precum from my finger, **_"If you move your hands, I'll break them,"_** I growled and his eyes lowered in understanding. _"All you have to do is relax,"_ I whisper bending over, brushing my nose against his skin.

His body shivered feeling the warmth of my breath on his asshole, my hands rubbed up and down his thighs and he bit his lip. His fingers shook as I licked his hole, it throbbed as my tongue seductively circled and dipped in side.

His body arched as I began to passionately eat him out, I licked and kissed and tongue fucked him; making it wet with my slobber. _He had me so hungry_, my tongue traveled as far as it could; fighting the walls which tightened around it**_. It's not enough._**

I pulled my mouth away and Amane took several deep breaths, I growled in excitement looking at the precum as it dripped on the floor beneath us. **_"Amane, I want you to touch yourself. Touch yourself like you do when you masturbate thinking about me,"_** I mutter like a zombie.

Amane hesitated as he looked away, I got up, pressing down hard on his head. _"T-Tsukasa!"_ he gasped. **"Do what I say_, or I'll cave in your skull. And when I do, I'll have to use Yashiro as my play toy- would you like that?"_ I threatened and Amane shook in irritation.**

"Ok! Ok! I'll… I'll do it," he cried and I released his head, licking the bitter blood on my hand. **_"Finger yourself, and don't hold back,"_** I commanded. Amane nodded his head, hiding his face onto the floor as his fingers shivered.

**_"Haaaa, that's it,"_** I whisper watching one hand part his ass and the other make its way to his pink hole. His finger rubbing the tender surface, _"T-Tsukasa,"_ he said in a low tone. "Hmmmm?" I asked with my eyes still fixated on his finger.

"I-I… It's harder if… I need… Hmmmm. Could I please, have your spit?" he asked shyly. I cocked a smiled and laughed, "That's the first time you've ever asked me for something like that. _You should do it more often,"_ I teased before licking him.

Amane's head seemed to sink deeper into the floor in shame, **"Don't stop, keep going," **I commanded licking hole as saliva trickled down my tongue and in his ass. I groaned in entertainment, watching Amane dip a finger in and out as I continued to lick and moisten him.

He jolted as I spit into him**, "More fingers, don't stop,"** commanded running my tongue down his balls. Amane _shook, nodding his head as I took them into my mouth, sucking and licking them as he slid a second and third finger inside of himself_. I enjoyed the taste of his soft skin, I moved down to his swollen cock.

**_"Faster,"_** I commanded before flicking my tongue against the tip of his head; Amane panted as I teased his tip. My heart raced and mouth watered tasting his sweetness on my taste buds.

I turned onto my back and laid down, pulling his hips down with me as I took his dick deep into my mouth. Groaning as I listen to Amane's muffled moans as he began to thrust his fingers into his ass lustfully.

His cock throbbed as my tongue twirled around it, he opened his legs wider and I pulled his hips lower. **My excitements overflowing.** _I wrapped my arms around his thighs as I took all of him into my mouth, bobbing my head back and forth as my tongue twisted and twirled around his shaft._

Amane become hot as he came close, rocking his hips as he moaned; his fingers shoving so deep inside that hit knuckles rammed against him over and over.

_I groaned louder as Amane's hips began to buck, his cock hitting the back my mouth, squeezing down my throat as he began to cum. _

I felt my eyes fly to the back of my head in satisfaction, my hand flew eagerly to shove and push my fingers inside his asshole to join his; they viciously thrust in and out as he filled my mouth and throat with thick loads of sweet cum**_. "Oh yeah, just like that, don't stop," _**he whisper in muffled cries as his body jumped and jolted in bliss.

**_Ahhhh, how cute._** I continued to suck his cock as I hum, taking his cum in big gulps; fingering his soft hole even when his fingers slipped out and his body relaxed. _**It was to good.**_ A sweet and velvety flavor stuck to my mouth even when I devoured every drop._** I want more.**_

I gently fingered him, sucking his cock until it got hard again' "T-Tsukasa," he huffed embarrassed. I let go of his thighs, allowing him to pull his cock out of my mouth and only a thick trail of saliva connected us as it dripped on my face.

He swallowed hard as I pulled my hard, impatient cock out as it pulsed in excitement. **_"Me next, Amane,"_**

**Creator's note:**

-How would you all feel if I added Yashiro into the mix for a threesome? Yes? No? Maybe?

-** _ Thanks for the comments. I read them and reread them every day for motivation. Your feedback is much appreciated!_**

**_ If you like the story leave a comment, I'm more likely to write a chapter and write it sooner if you do! Thanks for reading. And caution – This contains Virus!_**


	17. Mirrors and Amane!

**_Mirrors and Amane!_**

**_"Do you fear your _**_Reflection**, Amane?"**_

**It's soft.** Amane's hair felt smooth against my fingers, he flinched as my I rubbed the gash in his scalp right above his ear. **It feels good.**

"Does this still hurt a lot? It's still bleeding," I questioned as he licked the tip of my cock in long, slow strokes. A groan left my lips, the wetness of his warm tongue made me want to cum.

"He winced in pain as I put pressure on this wound, "It's healthy already, I guess that's one of the perks of being an apportion," I laughed. Amane ignored me, licking and twisting his tongue around the head of my member. **I felt myself drool watching him nip the tip of me.**

_"Hmmmm_," I hummed. "That felt nice, make me feel even better, Amane," I praised running my fingers through his hair. He nodded his head in fear of punishment, both hands flat on the floor to keep his body up as he sits on his knees.

**_"Haaaaa, that's good, Amane,"_** I panted as he blushed, sucking my cock eagerly. He closed his eyes as I pulled his hair into my hand, growling as I watched him take me deep into his throat**. **

**His mouth felt too hot, too slick, too tight; "Hmmmm, oh yeah, that's good, I'm close," I panted turned on, Amane closed his eyes taking me deeper into his throat. **

**A**mane wanted me to finish so that he could be free of me, even lived. "HMPFT!" I gasped ripping his head away, he coughed as I panted; "Hahaha, I almost came," I panted brushing sweat from my forehead.

Amane whipped his mouth, before looking up at me with nervous, unsure eyes. "Awe, don't give me that look," I smiled stroking his cheek, Amane pouted looking down.

"You're so cute, Amane. You're hard again too!" I exclaimed and he gasped hiding himself with his hands. "You're having too much fun, this is supposed to be punishment, remember?" I asked throwing his clothes at him.

"So you should, try to find Yashiro," I chuckled. Amane's head shot up, "She's in the Hell of Mirrors," I yawned toying with my swollen cock, I give him a wicked smile and he was fast to throw his clothe on and run off.

**_This is going to be fun. Amane searched and searched, I watched as my beaten, exhausted twin use the rest of his energy looking for his friend. _**_I'm bored now. **"Hide and seek is over now!" I giggled appearing behind hind and cuffing his hands together.**_

"Yashiro, where is she?!" he yelled. "Eh!" he gasped as I wiped blood from his head,

**_Amane's face seemed to dull, his tense body relaxed and his head turned toward me. "She was never here, was she?" he asked in a hushed tone. _**

_Amane took a step back as I touched his cheek, "I'd never lie to you. I love you, Amane," I smiled before kissing him. He struggled his head, "Where is she?" he whispered._

_I ignored his question as I rip his clothes of, "Yashiro, don't hurt her. I'll do where ever you want, I'll never mmmhff"- he begged as I shoved a gag in his mouth. Do you feel fear Amane?_

**_"MMMMPFH!"_** he yelped as I through him against the mirror, he stumbled as I pulled him by the hair to another mirror across from us. Shoving his face so hard against the glass it shattered, he cried as shards of glass pierced his skin.

_"Do you see, how cute you are Amane? Cover in blood and bruises,"_ I giggled tugging his head back. Amane's crying stopped and his body froze as he shows the gift for him behind the mirror.

**_"Do you see now?"_**_ I asked as he looked at a tied-up Yashiro. "Your punishment for leaving me, for hiding me from your friends like a fat first wife?!" I laughed throwing him onto the floor._

_Amane cried for Yashiro who fell to tears at the sight of her beaten friend. I bent down, lifting head up by the hair, Amane was able to spit out the gag. "Yashiro!" he cried. **How annoying.**_

_"AAAAAH!" Yashiro screamed with her gag still tight over her mouth as I shoved Amane's face into the concrete floor. **Blood.** She shook in fear, sobbing in disbelief as she stood helplessly tied up._

_I lifted Amane's face, my twin bleeding heavily and dizzy, "I'm going to show her who I am, and who you really are, **Hanako-san**," I teased before pulling him into a passionate kiss. _

_Yashiro's eyes opened wide and her body when limp in shock. I pulled my tongue from his mouth and his head fell in shame, I chuckled looking up at the horrified girl._

**_"Are you ready for a show, Yashiro?"_**

**_Creator's Notes:_**

**_-_**_You get what you ask for, prepare for a show** *Bows***_

**_-_****_ If you like the story leave a comment, I'm more likely to write a chapter and write it sooner if you do! Thanks for reading. And caution – This contains Virus!_**


	18. Let's Put on a Show, Amane!

**_Let's Put on A Show, Amane!"_**

**_"Do you fear exposure, Amane?"_**

**_A game?_**_ Yes, a game! A punishment game for Hanako-san! Err- or Amane, huh; aren't they one in the same? **I guess it doesn't matter; **but the rules are simple!"_

**Pulling Amane's head up by his hair, I raised my hand high in as if a show were beginning.** _"Yashiro is not aloud to look away,"_ I stated.

_"Amane isn't aloud to look at all,"_ I added pointing at the mask covering his eyes as tears swept down his face. _"Amane will do everything I say and is not aloud to fight back or hesitate at all," _I cheered as his body shook in anxiety.

**I looked at Yashiro whose eyes cried heavily and filled with worry as Amane. My twin sit helpless on his knees wearing only boxers with his wrist bound behind is back.**

I couldn't help but smile, "And if anyone breaks my rules, I'll cut out Yashiro's eyes! I yelled happily. "Don't hurt her!"- he yelled before I tugged at his hair, he grew cold as my lips pressed against his ears.

**"Don't hesitated Amane. You can't die in this form, _but she can,"_ **I whispered. **_That was all it took._**

Amane's face went white with the thought of her brutal death. His body relaxed and I moved my cock at the tip of his nose so he could inhale the strong smell of my precum. "I didn't get to cum yet today, Amane," I pout.

**"Go ahead, _you know how I like it,"_** I teased looking at Yashiro who struggled to keep her eyes on us. **Amane's face bled red as his tongue flicked against my tip, his urge to hesitate was stopped by his resolve to keep Yashiro safe.**

**"Don't look away, keep your eyes on Amane's mouth," **I commanded with dark eyes, Yashiro turned red before nodding her head. **_"Haaaa, good,"_** I groaned simulated as Amane took me into his mouth.

I stroked his hair as his tongue stroked my cock, I pulled his head back, "Just lick," I commanded and he nodded his head. Running his wet tongue up and down my shaft. **_"That's right, cover me with it,"_** I growled turned on.

_Yashiro and I watched as Amane coated my cock with a thick layer of saliva, his tongue licked and circled and sucked my tender shaft._ **It felt too good. **"Lick here now," I commanded holding my cock up right and guiding his head to my balls as I stroked my dick.

I chuckled as he exhaled in frustration, _"Are you embarrassed?"_ I asked enjoying him flick his tongue against my nuts. "Hmpft," I huffed as he nipped me. I couldn't help but laugh, pulling him away by the hair.

"That's not nice Amane, maybe Yashiro will do a better job," I teased letting go of him. Amane jumped, "N-No! I'm sorry, I won't do it again! Tsukasa! I'm sorry!" he begged. **Good.**

"If your sorry, stick your tongue out and take my cum," I growled beating my cock. He almost hesitated before remembering the rules I had set, he exhaled before opening up his mouth.

I panted jerking off, "Haaa, that face is so cute," I groaned as I began to finish. **_"That's right, take it all,"_** I panted aiming at his mouth as I cum. Feeling even more turned on as creamy white sperm cover his tongue and the back of his throat as I met a strong orgasm.

**_"Oops, I got some on your face; awe but you looked too cute to resist. How do I taste today?"_** I asked curiously. Amane bit his lip, _"Go ahead, tell me,"_ I commanded yanking him by the hair. "B-Bitter, it was salty and bitter," he muttered.

I smiled, **_"But you like it that way, don't you?"_** I asked evilly. Amane began to shake in humiliation, "Y-Yes," he whispered. **"Gah!"** he gasped as I yanked his head back harder, "_Louder_, I don't think Yashiro can hear you," I insisted.

Amane's head fell as he began to cry, "I… I said yes," He cried. **"Yes? So you like the taste of my cum, you like it best when it's bitter and salty?"** I asked and he shrugged his head, Yashiro's eyes fell in pity. **"Yes, I like it,"** he confessed.

I laughed lifting his chin up, rubbing my soft cock on his face; spreading the sticky cum on his cheeks. "I need to get hard again, do your best," I encouraged shoving myself back into his mouth.

Amane gagged as I bobbed his head back in fourth, **"If you don't relax, you'll choke and die for a while, then Yashiro will have to finish where you left off,"** I exclaimed and Amane was fast to loosen up his throat.

_"Haaaa, much better,"_ I sighed hitting the back of his throat as his mouth tightened around my cock. I let go of his head_, "My hands tired, it's your turn to do all of the work,"_ I complained. **This is fun. **

**I licked my lips as Amane took me in and out of his mouth, sucking my cock as his hummed in exhaustion, the vibrating against my dick were enough to make me large and hard once more.**

_"Would you like me to cum in your mouth again, or would you rather I fill something else up?"_ I asked. Amane began to suck harder, shoving his head into my crouch; I gasped holding his head as my dick hit the back of his throat over and over again.

**I laughed.** "Hahaha, oh Amane, I see. You want me to finish in your mouth so I won't have to fuck you in front of Yashiro," I chuckled.

** Amane blushed harder, keeping a fast pace as he eagerly sucked, hoping for my early climax.**

**_"I won't give you that pity,"_** I giggled pulling myself out of his mouth, "Tsuk"- he began to say before I gagged his mouth. "Hah, I almost came again, you've never been so good at that_. Have you been holding back this whole time?"_ I asked curiously as he struggled to speak.

I turned Amane around, kicking him so that he fell onto his face. **_"Fight back and I'll make you watch me take Yashiro's virginity," _**I threatened lifting his ass up and Amane stopped struggling.

"You **_are _**still a virgin aren't you Yashiro_? I don't think anyone could find you attractive with those fat Daikon legs,"_ I teased and she kicked her legs annoyed. I laughed before pulling down Amane's boxers, exposing his ass.

Yashiro's body tensed and her face became flustered while Amane's hid in the floor in humiliation. I bent down in front of my twin, lifting his face so could see my cock in front of it.

I leaned over him so I could stroke his soft rear, the tip of my cock fell on his nose. _"Don't look away Yashiro, this is where the fun begins!"_ I called spreading Amane's ass, giving Yashiro a **perfect** straight view of his pink hole.

**"Make me feel good, suck me slowly,"** I commanded and without hesitation Amane took my cock into his mouth. "Haaaa, it's pretty isn't it; the view you have is perfect," I envied pulling back smooth, creamy skin as I licked my fingers.

Yashiro swallowed hard as I massaged Amane's hole with my wet finger tips. **_"Do you see how it twitches in excitement Yashiro? Amane loves when I play with him here,"_** I teased pushing my index finger in and out as he sucked my overwhelmed cock, taking me deep into his mouth hungrily.

"He already so horny from me cumming in his mouth, it turns him on _so much,"_ I teased._ **"Do you see how hard he is? Can you hear the pitter-patter of his precum dripping on the floor? Can you smell his excitement?"**_ I asked the shaken girl.

I groaned at the sensation of Amane's lips trembling, _"He can finish just from my fingers, would you like to see?"_ I asked. I exhaled heavily as Amane's pace sped up, I began to thrust three fingers inside of him and I felt his hole began to throb.

_Amane's sucking became sloppy, he subconsciously lifted his ass; allowing my fingers to tease that special spot that drives him nuts._ **Yeah me too.** "Ahhh, that's good, Amane," I growled he came.

I bit my lip, bucking my hips as he sucked eagerly, almost forgetting our guest who watched. **"Hmmm, d-don't stop, just like that, A-ma-ne,"** I gasped cumming in his mouth as he shot thick streams of cum onto the floor.

**"Do you see it Yashiro?! How his body moves and jumps when he cums? How he swallows my cum as it fills his mouth because he loves the taste. How he arches his back so my fingers can brush up against his sweet spot well he cums? Can you hear him moaning? He's cumming hard!"** I teased as the girl began to cry.

_Amane too, cried as he came; yet humming in bliss as he savored the bitter taste of my tart cum and flourished in the pleasure of my fingers viciously fucking him as he spilled out onto the floor. **This is so much fun.**_

Amane continued to suck me, even after my fingers existed his body, _"Are you trying to kiss up to me? It won't work," I huffed flicking his forehead._

**I smiled, "It is cute though, could it be you just want to taste more of me? Do you like my taste that much?!" I questioned entertained.**

I pulled myself out, _"I love cumming in your mouth, it turns me on to watch you swallow it all," _I admitted standing up. Amane sat up, his eyes still covered and hands still bound tightly behind his back.

**"Please, Tsukasa,"** He begged on his knees. _"UAAAAAH!"_ he cried as I kicked his chest, Yashiro screamed as he fell on his back, **_"Awe, what a view."_** I chuckled turned on. His hard nipples and cock on display, I pulled off the mask covering his face.

**"No more hiding Amane, let's give her a show!"**

* * *

**_Creator's Notes:_**

**_"No matter how fast the light travels, it finds the darkness is always there first," –_** Aaron Hotchner

How many chapters left? **Not many.** One? Maybe two, maybe none at all.

-Comments are always appreciated and I'm MUCH more likely to write another chapter and write it soon if you do!** Thank you for all of your feedback and I'm grateful to write for you all.**

**But. I must confess.**

The End.

_The End?_

**_The End, is near._**


	19. Let's Put on a Show, Amane! Part 2

**_"Do you fear the Truth, _**_Amane_**_?"_**

**Breath in.**

Amane panted fast as I flick my tongue against his nipple while teasing his hole with by massaging it with my finger.** "Are you watching, Yashiro?" **I asked looking up.

_I smiled, seeing such a pretty look on her face._**The look of helplessness, the feeling of inevitable doom that fills her body as she watches me assault her dear friend. The need to scream in horror but fear devours the very sound.**

**_Feel your heart race._**

_Spreading Amane's legs wide, I moved to suck on the other nipple; nipping the soft skin around it. Feeling the beat of his heart beneath my tongue as I slid a finger inside of him._

"Uh!" he gasped as I bit his nipple, piercing skin and drawing bright crimson blood as I sunk my teeth into his tender flesh. **It tastes good.**

**I looked up.** "Why are you so quite Amane? Your mouth is ungagged for a reason," I growled annoyed. He gasped as I grabbed him by the throat, he shook feeling my breath on his neck.

_**"I wanna hear you scream my name, I want to fuck you until you're covered in my jizz. I wanna cum inside. I want to fill you up and tape your tiny little asshole shut until your body absorbs all of my cum,"**_ I whisper seductively fingering his ass as he bit his lip, struggling to hold back his moans.

**"If I get bored with you I'll have to shove my cock inside of Yashiro too, I'll have my way with her and knock her up- _unless you keep me entertained,"_** I growled pressing my lips against his neck as he teared up; afraid but turned on by my dirty talk.

"Ha!" he pants as I lick up his neck before looking Yashiro in the eyes, _**"Don't hold back, I wanna hear your voice nice and loud,"**_ I teased releasing the pressure on his throat. Leaving only a red mark on his neck.

I opened his legs and dove my head in between, Amane moaned as I licked and sucked his balls. **Awe, what a pretty voice he has.** At last he freed the noises craving to leave his lungs, I hummed pulling them deep into my mouth.

I spit them out, hungrily licking his asshole; feeling my chest swell with excitement his body shivered in lust.

I tongued him slowly, gently stimulating the tender pink opening, stroking his hardened cock in tight, slow thrust as precum poured down his shaft.

Amane let out a moan. **His cock throbbed as his body moved like waves as he came close, I tongued him passionately.** Licking his hole as my hand moved faster and stroked harder.

His legs shivered as I dug my tongue deeper, I groaned eagerly eating him out as he cum. Bucking his hips to meet up with my strokes as I used both hands to jerk him off, watching him explode in long, stringy streams.

Still full of eccentric energy, I was fast to lick up and down his shaft and head to collect his thick sperm.

I sat up licking what dripped on his stomach, **"Hmmm, that was delicious Amane, _I'm so horny now,"_** I panted in excitement.

I wanna to hear you moan _louder_; I want you to tell me how it feels; understood?" I commanded rubbing the head my cock against his throbbing wet hole.

**Breathe out.**

He blushed nodding his head, flinching in pleasure as I entered him; his starving insides swallowing me whole and holding in a super tight suction.

**_"Awe, you're so hot inside,"_** I exhaled fucking him hard without warning. I grabbed his hip for support, tugging his nipple with my free hand as I pounded in and out of his tiny velvet hole.

"N-Not so hard," he muttered as twisted his nipple. **_"Awe, but you like it rough, hmmmmm, you're a little tense today. Loosen up for me baby,"_** I groaned hunching over.

He blushed harder, nodding his head as he tried to relax; "Hmmmmm, T-Tsukasa," he stuttered in euphoria as his body relaxed and allowed me to fuck him_ so_ much deeper. **Just how he likes it.**

**_Amane's eyes became shaky with lust, he could no longer fight back the sounds of joy that slipped from his lips._**

**_ The sound of our skin slapping together filled the room, the tightness around my cock squeezed so tight it was almost painful._**

**_Inhale._**

"This is good, Amane," I panted feeling myself getting close as I straddled his frail body. He let out a loud moan as I stroked his cock, Amane cumming all over his chest and stomach.

**_"AAAHAAAHAH, you were already so close, no fair!"_** I laughed beating his dick as his body whaled in pleasure.

_"See, how sensitive he is? Being fucked and jerked off at the same time is too much for him; he's such a light weight!"_ I joked to Yashiro who watched in shock.

**His insides gripped me into a perfect, tight suction as he came. I drooled watching his cum spill out on his stomach and chest; how I craved to lick it all and let the juices sit in my mouth. **

**"Ahhhhh, Amane,"** I groaned shoving my fingers into his mouth, fingering down his throat, _"Do you taste yourself? Even though you've came four times today, it's still so thick,"_ I laughed.

**_It's overflowing._** I pulled his face up to mine, _"Hmmm, I want to taste you while I cum,"_ I teased pulling him into a sloppy kiss as I shot my load into him. Supporting his back as I thrusted inside, sending more of my love into him every time.

Our tongues twirled together as my cum gushed out, I shoved Amane back on the ground. **_"Tell her, tell her exactly how it feels. Tell me exactly how you want it,"_** I commanded pinning his knees to his shoulders.

"P-Please, don't make me," he panted as the new angle allowed me in deeper. _"How does it feel when I hit that sweet spot?"_ I teased ramming against his g-spot.

Amane shivered in absolute bliss, overwhelmed by the pleasure. "Hmpft! F-feels, g-good, Tsuka-sa!" he panted opening his legs wider as I pounded into him. **_There is no greater joy then this._**

_"It feels, s-so good, ooooh - I love it- Tsukasa! Hmmmm, right there, harder!"_ he begged losing his mind. **_That face is good._**

_"Beg me for it, Amane,"_ I groaned overcome by lust as I listened to the slapping skin and the dripping of his cum spilling out from my previous orgasm.

Amane threw his head back as I went in balls-deep every time, **"Haaaaa, I don't think I've ever been so far in before,"** I growled hitting his sweet spot so hard I thought it'd break.

_**"Hmmmmmm! I love it, fuck me right there- I love it! T-Tsu-Tsukaaaaaaaa-haaaa,"**_ he cried meeting a powerful orgasm.

I groaned bending his legs back even further as I cum again, filling his ass with even more hot cum. Making it easier to slip in and out, his wet walls seemed to pull me in when I pulled out and suck me hard when I dove in.

"A-Amane! You're so perfect, just like that!" I panted glaring at his erotic face as cum hard.

Amane moaned a loud tune of euphoria, wiggling around as he came onto his own face. **_There is no greater glory then this._**

I shoved Amane's head so it was faced to Yashiro as I rammed against his sensitive prostate, _**"Look at his face, look how happy he is when I cum inside of him,"** _I teased at the horrified girl.

I laughed as Amane closed his eyes, moaning uncontrollably as he cum again. **_"I can make you cum over and over again by hitting this spot, it feels so good doesn't it?"_** I whispered to him his body jolted and swayed in excitement.

"Uhhhhhaaaaaaaaah!" he cried as I fucked his over sensitive hole viciously, his eyes rolling in back of his head. _His orgasm even stronger than the one before as I tore apart his g-spot._

"Hmmmpft, if you tighten up like that- I'll, A-ma-ne," I panted cumming again as well. **_"Tell me how much you like it, and I'll give you even more,"_** I teased before sucking his neck.

**_"Hmmmm, y-your cock, f-feels so good inside of me! I love when you shove it inside my asshole like that, hmmmmm! Fill me up Tsukasa! I love your dick inside of me!"_** he confessed consumed by lust, so blinded by the arousal he couldn't see Yashiro in front of him.

**This is victory,** the euphoria before the humiliation. And I still had so much more punishment to fill him with.

**She watched as I fucked him again and again, taking him in different positions, cumming hard inside of him. Making him cum. Fucking him until he cried from the pain, then making love to his mouth; filling his throat over and over with my lust.**

**Awe, it was so much fun. Cumming on his face over and over. Covering it until he could hardly see, then bending him over and fucking him again when I felt like his exhausted hole has healed.**

** How many times did I fuck my precious Amane? _10? 20 maybe?_ It seemed as if my body had ran out of sperm and only a thin, watery liquid reminded. **

_Even as I rolled him on his back, and made love to him in long, gentle, strokes until our sore parts came again: I still felt a need to give him one final punishment._

**Exhale. It's over.**

I smiled in entertainment as Amane cried, unable to cover his eyes; incapable of fighting back tears. _**"Are you humiliated?"**_ I asked.

He shrugged his head, sobbing in frustration as I stroked his head. He yipped as I pulled myself out, **_"Haaa, I'm sore. Are you sore too, Amane?" _**I asked as my sperm poured out of his hole and spilled out onto the floor.

He sniffled as I grabbed both sides of his cheeks, "This is you're fault for abandoning me in the first place," I smiled with dark eyes as our noses touched.

_"And now you'll never live it down,"_ I smiled watching the light in his eyes die. I closed my eyes, kissing Amane. Devouring the taste of his cum on his tongue. I laid him down, licking down his neck and chest.

Running my tongue against his torso to eat his sticky cum, kissing his soft skin as ate. Trailing down to his cock, licking the sweet white substance; savoring the delicious flavor as I slurped the head of his cock.

**"Haaaa, you're hard again; I guess this isn't sore yet,"** I smiled rubbing his cock against my cheek. Amane shrugged his head, his eyes swollen red from crying; Yashiro too, was full of sorrow and shame.

**Such pretty faces.** Amane gasped as I nipped the head of his sensitive cock, "If you don't play with me, I'll play with her instead," I threatened twirling my tongue on the tip.

Amane blushed, _"I'll do, whatever you want,"_ he muttered, **Yashiro fell to tears; understanding he suffered for her sake.**

"Haaaa, I'm so horny, but I'm too sore to do you again. _How would you like, to fuck me instead, Amane?"_ I asked with a deviant chuckle. My eyes opened wide. **Ahhhh, what kind of face is that?**

* * *

**Creator's Note:**

-I have a few comments asking to keep going so instead of making this the last chapter I'll write a few more. I've got more material I can use ***Thumbs up***

_**Based on the votes, Tsukasa X Nene is the winner. The story is up if you want to read it! I was considering making it into a Tsunene x Amane further on, what do you think?**_

-Thanks for all of the comments and ideas! They're always appreciated, keep them coming! They're great motivation if you want me to write another chapter and write it sooner!

-Also, I'm sorry the last two chapters have been so long. I normally try to cut them down but it just ended up being full of good dirty content. Next chapter won't be so long.


	20. The Star of The Show, Amane!

**_"The Star of the Show, Amane!" Part 2_**

**_"Do you fear sacrifice,_**_ Amane**?"** _

_**The need to destroy is insatiable, the habit to forgive is inevitable.** "Haaaa, I'm so horny, but I'm too sore to do you again. How would you like, to fuck me, Amane?" Tsukasa asked with a deviant chuckle._

**Too exhausted to fight back, beaten and bloody; sore and aching; bound and tied up, Amane could only watch as Tsukasa got on top of him. **"Are you excited, Amane?" Tsukasa asked spitting into his hand. **_He was._**

**_Too worn out to respond, Amane watched as his twin rubbed his own opening, coating it with saliva to make it moist. _**_It turned him on. _**_"Haaaa, this feels weird," Tsukasa exclaimed teasing his opening with a finger. "Should I practice with more fingers, or put it right in?" He asked curiously._**

Amane looked away, "It'll hurt if you don't prepare yourself," he blushed. **_He was more then turned on._** "Hmmm? Ohhh- Amane! You're a pervert, you just want to watch me play with myself!" Tsukasa yelled playfully and Amane's face became flustered. **_It's true._**

"N-No I don't!" he barked embarrassed. **_He did._** Tsukasa stuck out his tongue, teasing his annoyed twin.

**In truth,** **Amane was very, very excited.** "Ok, here I go," Tsukasa exclaimed gently fingering himself. **He couldn't take his eyes away.**

**Amane couldn't help but watch as finger tips massaged and masturbated the pale, pink opening; stimulating Tsukasa in a way he had never felt before.**

_Amane's cock twitched with impatience. He wanted to be inside, he wanted to experience the pleasure of his cock being closed in by hot, tight, wet walls of Tsukasa_. **It made him drool**. _"Aaaahhh, what an erotic face you have, Amane._ Don't worry, I'll put it in," Tsukasa smiled stroking the over excited cock which dripped thick with precum.

First teasing the tip, massing the head of Amane's member on the smooth, wet entrance of his skin; the precum helping to lubricate the opening as Tsukasa slowly shoved the head inside.

Amane exhaled heavily, feeling his chest tighten in a new erotic bliss as Tsukasa's body held him in a tight grip. Tsukasa closed his eyes, panting painfully as he forced Amane inside inch by inch.

**"There, it's all the way in,"** Tsukasa exhaled trying to adjust to the painful pressure throbbing inside of him. "It must have hurt a lot the first time I took you, **_haaaa; I can hardly move,"_** Tsukasa joked in a painful chuckle as he rested his hands on Amane's chest.

_"Yeah, it did,"_ Amane panted in awe of the pleasure he felt. Tsukasa laughed at Amane's wit, "Uhhhhho," Amane moaned and Tsukasa pulled out everything but the head. "But you came as soon as I put it inside, because you love it when I fuck you," Tsukasa protested, Amane could only bite his lip: his lip unable to deny it at all.

"Haaaa, it feels amazing doesn't it? You look like your about to finish," Tsukasa giggled in entertainment feeling the burn of Amane's cock buried deep inside of him.

**_He was very close._** Amane pouted, but he knew his brother was right. The squeeze was too tight, Tsukasa's tense body held him in a hot, tight grip that could easily pull him into an orgasm from just being all the way inside. **_He wanted it,_** _to finish inside of Tsukasa._

The evil twin took a deep breath, "**This is gonna be rough,"** he sighed sitting on Amane's lap, then pulling his cock out just to shove it back onto in again; "Uhhhhmmm," Amane moaned shrugging his head. _**This was the first time Tsukasa had felt this kind of pain, the first time Amane had experienced this kind of pleasure.**_

**_Tsukasa's face burned red as his b_ody ached from the burn of the large member ripping his tender insides, but the erotic face on Amane was enough motivation to keep moving.**

**_"A-are you excited, t-to c-cum inside of me?"_** he asked starting to move. **_"Gah- T-Tsukasa, hmpt,"_** Amane moaned as Tsukasa's hips dipped up and down. _**It felt too good.**_

**_"I-I'm gonna- hmpft!"_** Amane cried biting his lip and closing his eyes as he came_. "Haaa," _Tsukasa panted turned on as Amane bucked his hips in a crazed lust as he shot streams of cum into him.

**"Uhhhh, it feels good, f-faster!"** Amane begged closing his eyes as he shoved his hips up and down to satisfy the aching hunger to fill is cock _deep _inside. "Ah yeah, it feels so good! Haaaah! Faster, please, more!" Amane gasped in a shaky voice.

Tsukasa laughed. listening to the tune of Amane groaning vulnerable as the cum lubricated the tight walls, helping him hit deeper into Tsukasa's perfect virgin asshole.

**_"Awe, that's cute,"_** Tsukasa panted throwing himself up and down to feed into the lust of his Amane who was cumming hard and depended on him to take all of his exploding cock until he finished.

**_"Haaaa, did you really like it Amane? I don't think you've ever lost you mind like that,"_** Tsukasa panted sorely pulling himself out, cum spilling onto Amane as he did so.

His embarrassed twin panted, recovering from such a strong orgasm; **_"How was that; Yashiro?"_** Tsukasa teased looking up at the girl traumatized by the events she had witnessed. "He's not so innocent, _is he?"_ he growled enjoying the level of trauma he read from her eyes.

_"I think we should have fun with you next,"_ He added sitting up. **_"Untie me,"_** Amane stated in a blunt voice. "Hmmm?" Tsukasa titled his head in curiosity as Amane's resolve.**_ "I want to do it again, I want to be on top," _**Amane stated with a serious face.

"You want to do me again? I thought you got off on pretending you didn't like it?" Tsukasa asked in honest confusion.

_** "Not anymore, it… It felt so good doing it with you like this, s-so I want to do it again… I-I want to make you cum from behind! A-And I don't care if Yashiro sees!"** _Amane insisted.

Tsukasa giggled, **"You're a pervert Amane!** _It'll hurt, but I want to see the face you make when you're on top,"_ he laughed untying his brother. Tsukasa rolled over and laid down so that he could look back and see Yashiro, **"I think this is a good angle, do you think so too Yashiro?"** he asked playfully with excitement.

Then looking back at Amane who struggled to sit up straight. **"If you try anything, I'll"-** "I know," Amane stated before Tsukasa could finish.

The younger brother couldn't help but laugh, **"Well aren't you confident now?" **He teased as opening his legs wide and rubbing his swollen hole for Amane to see.

**_"I can't help but wonder, would you have enjoyed sex more if you got to do me instead?"_** he asked in a cute voice teasing his opening with his index finger. Amane blushed in shame and Tsukasa knew he was on to something.

_"If you had fucked me in the beginning, if you had all of the control- would you have gone out of your way to screw me everyday instead of the other way around?_ **_Haaaa, I'm right aren't I? You've always wanted to fuck your cute little brother!"_** he mocked as thick cum poured out his Tsukasa's hole while he fingered himself.

"I don't know! S-So stop talking about it!" Amane barked pushing Tsukasa on his back, **_the younger sibling took pleasure in this._** "Let's just get this over with," he muttered guiding the head of his excited cock into Tsukasa.

**This is what he wanted. _This is what they both wanted._**

**_And for the first time, Amane would be the one in control._**

* * *

**_Creator's_****_ note:_**

_**-Based on the votes, Tsukasa X Nene is the winner. The story is up if you want to read it! I was considering making it into a Tsunene x Amane further on, what do you think?**_

**_-Last but not least, thank you so much for all of your feedback and comments. Keep them coming, their great motivation and I love to know how I'm doing and what you want to read more of!_**


	21. You're Mine, Tsukasa

**"You're mine, Tsukasa,"**

**"Do You Fear Your Own Love,** Amane**?"**

**_The roles were changing, and Amane began to glow the same ugly color that bled bright on Tsukasa. Amane on top of him, rubbing his horny cock against Tsukasa's hole. _**Panting and licking his lips while pushing himself inside tight, welcoming walls as Tsukasa's body shook in a pained, blissful delight**_._**

** "Awe, what an ugly face you have,"** Tsukasa admired lying on his back. Biting his lip as Amane's hands fell beside both sides of his head; groaning in euphoria as he inched his way inside of Tsukasa's sore, sensitive hole.

**"Haaa, you look, just like me, Amane,"** Tsukasa muttered in awe as his sore insides devoured Amane's hard cock. Could it be that the twin could finally trade places, giving Tsukasa the chance to be human?

**_"I'm sorry, Yashiro,"_** Amane apologized. **_"This is who I am,"_** he added as his face became one of sexual satisfaction. **_He couldn't hold back anymore._**

**Amane let out a low groan as he began to fuck his twin at a slow, gentle pace, Tsukasa's legs opened wide and his body tensed as his head leaned back. **_"Haaaaa, it hurts,"_** he smiled feeling the sting of Amane stretching him out.**

Amane panted, _"Too bad, you'll get used to it,"_ he huffed struggling not to finish so soon. The cruel comment made his brother laugh in entertainment, enjoying the cold change in Amane's personality.

_"You're enjoying this **aren't you**?"_ Tsukasa asked.** There was a brief moment of silence between them, leaving only the sounds of slapping skin fill their ears.**

**_"I am,"_** Amane admitted speeding up his pace; **Tsukasa flinched and shook in a painful bliss. His eyes found their way to Yashiro and his smile cut from ear to ear.**

**_This is worth it._**

_"Are you enjoying this too, Yashiro? Maybe you're a pervert like Amane; would you like to join? You can come sit on my face if you'd like!" _Tsukasa panted in a taunting voice. **The evil twin gasped as Amane pulled his face forward,** _"Pay attention to me,"_ barked with shy, jealous eyes.

_"I'm the one fucking you,"_ he stated in an embarrassed but sure tone.**"Awe, you're so cute when you're jeal-ahaaah-haaa! I-It hurts,"** Tsukasa blushed wrapping his arms around his brother neck _an annoyed Amane's hips bucked forward, pushing his cock deeper into his tight asshole._

_"Of course I am,_ I was upset when you told me you were with someone else._** Hmmmpft, I-I'm suppose to be the only one that you do it with,"**_ Amane confessed trying to distract his brother from Yashiro's presence.** It worked.** "Haaa, I k-knew it; I never actually slept with her though," he panted.

"I did eat her out, I liked the taste. It was almost as good as yours," Tsukasa joked. _**The feeling of jealousy burned bright.**_

Amane gave him a heavy thrust in irritation. **_"Uh! Ok- ok,"_** Tsukasa gasped tapping his hand on the floor as if the tap out of a wrestling match as he smiled painfully.

**_"J-Just me from now on, no one else,"_** Amane blushed letting his forehead fall onto Tsukasa's, his twin gave him a crocked smile. _"If your good, Amane,"_ Tsukasa agreed and his twin nodded his head.

Amane had made a deal with the devil. **_Was it because of fear or lust?_ **He groaned loving every moment of screwing Tsukasa,_ "Ooooh, you feel so g-good, I wanna go deeper,"_ Amane confessed sitting up and pushing back Tsukasa's legs as twin endured the pain.

_"Haaaa, it hurts,"_ Tsukasa muttered feeling himself rip from the inside as Amane's body rammed against his, _**"Hmmm, d-deep, I'm s-so deep- I'm s-sorry,**_" Amane moaned in bliss, stroking hair away from Tsukasa's forehead so that his brother could see his eyes clearly.

_**Eye contact, this was new; this was weird- yet it turned them on even more.** Amane could tell the rough sex was hurting Tsukasa more then he was willing to admit. "Uh-hmmmmm**, I-It'll go away soon**, try to relax."_ Amane panted stroking hair away from Tsukasa's face as he came close to his end.

**"It'll _go away, g-go away,_ I _promise _it'll all be ok." **Amane panted bucking his hips faster, his head swayed from side to side in euphoria as he fucked Tsukasa passionately. **_The pleasures building._**

"Hmmpt, it's in s-so deep inside; j-just focus on me and it'll feel good; I promise," Amane whispered. **The**_** loud-mouthed demon bit his lip and closed his eyes trying to relax his muscles as cum from Amane's first orgasm made it easier for the raging cock to dip in and out of velvety walls.**_

Feeling the splash of cum flood out every time he thrusted inside, the pull of his body guiding Amane's eager cock back in for a tight squeeze of sticky, wet walls.

**_"Haaa, what are you waiting for?"_** Amane panted thrusting himself into Tsukasa in hard, fast pumps holding in his orgasm. Tsukasa only gasped in shaky breaths; pulling Amane closer as the sounds of their skin slapping filled the large room of mirrors.

**He found it, that special place.** Tsukasa's eyes opened and he wiggled in confusion, Amane had found that magical sweet spot. Amane grabbed Tsukasa's cock and jerked it to magnify the pleasure he felt from hitting his g-spot, Tsukasa moaned vulnerably.

_"Cum, Tsukasa, let's finish together,"_ Amane panted holding his face toward him. **"Hmmpft! H-Hurts; ke-keep going,"** Tsukasa moaned as drool ran down his face, Amane became red and hot as pleasure overwhelmed him.

**_"H-Hurry up, just do it; d-don't think about anything else,"_** He cried in bliss before diving is head down to kiss Tsukasa as he began to cum. Grabbing his hips and shoving them toward his to meet up with his hungry thrust, slamming against that sweet spot that drove Tsukasa to an orgasm as well.

_They hummed in euphoria, their bodies rubbing and Amane stroked Tsukasa's cock as he came into his hand. __Stimulating Tsukasa's erupting dick as he came against their stomach and torsos._

_ **Amane continued to kiss Tsukasa as he filled him with more, thick, creamy cum which flowed out his body with each thrust.**_

**_For what seemed like forever, they dined in paradise; and nothing else but them seemed to exist. _Amane collapsed on top of his twin, his body exhausted and warn out after being beaten and cumming so many times.**

Tsukasa took a deep breath, his head falling back. _"Haaaaa,"_ he smiled. **_"Haaaahahahahaha,"_ he laughed with open eyes.** _"I see, you weren't talking to me at all. Were you, Amane?"_ he chuckled letting his arms fall to his sides.

**Tsukasa glare with satisfied eyes at the bundle of rope lying on the floor_. "Haaaaa! Amane is so crafty! Taking control like this to distract me when you were really helping Yashiro escape!"_ He laughed barbarically realizing he had fallen for the trick.**

**The boy closed his eyes, brushing his fingers through his unconscious brothers soft, bloody hair. **_"It's alright, after this; she'll never want to see you again. Once again, Amane; you're all mine,"_ He smiled.

* * *

**Creator's Note:**

-_**Based on the votes, Tsukasa X Nene is the winner. The story is up if you want to read it! I was considering making it into a Tsunene x Amane further on, what do you think?**_

-Thanks for all of the comments and ideas! They're always appreciated, keep them coming! Their great motivation if you want me to write another chapter and write it sooner!


	22. Forbidden Fruit

**Sexual sadism**: "Individuals with **sexual sadism** disorder have persistent fantasies in which **sexual** excitement results from inflicting psychological or physical suffering (including humiliation and terror) on a **sexual** partner"

* * *

**_"Do You Fear the End, Amane?"_**

**_How long has it been, 1 month, 2 maybe? It seems as if Yashiro and Amane still don't talk to each other. It's as if they were strangers and like when we were human; I had Amane all to myself. _**

**_He_****_ doesn't care if we have sex, he even seems to enjoy it a lot now! I guess he's still thinks he can protect her if he distracts me. _**

_Somethings building up_**_. What he didn't know was that I had begun to use her as a means of entertainment as well. _**

_The very thought excited me to the point to madness. _**_I want to see his face livid._**

"Gaaaah!" Amane gasped as I kicked in the girls bathroom door.**_ But not yet, it's still too soon._**

**_ "AAAMMMMAAAANEEEE!" I yelled happily running over to him as he tried to compose himself._**

Amane hopped down from the girl's bathroom sink where he once sat. **_"Do you want to play with me, Amane?" I asked. _**His eyes softened as he looked away, his fingers brushing across red bite marks on his neck. "Again?" He asked in a dull tone.

Tsukasa: "Awe, you sound like you don't want to play with me!"

Amane: "It's not that, I just thought maybe you'd want to do something other then have sex all the time,"

Tsukasa: "Hmmmm? Like what, kill fishes or bother Mitsuba? Oh! I can go see what Sakura is doing!"

Amane: ***Pouts*** "N-No! I meant something we can do together other than.. Y-You know!"

Tsukasa: "AAH-Amaaaaaneeeee?! _Are you jealous!_" ***Amane blushes and gets flustered***

"Haaaaaa, that face is funny!"** *Tsukasa laughs***

Amane: D-Don't laugh- I-I'm not jealous! I just- don't want you harassing other people… I-If your going to do something to someone, it mines well be me,"

**There it is.** My playful face became claim as I walked toward Amane, "Is that the truth?" I asked in a cold voice. He shrugged his head, "If you torment me, you would need to hurt anyone else." He muttered shyly as I fell to my knees.

**"When is it that your obsession with me began, Amane?" **I asked. Amane's shoulders fell, his eyes sunk as he leaned against the wall. I missed it, the look of lifelessness in his eyes; but this were different.

He exhaled slowly as peppered his stomach with kisses; letting his body relax, his hand found its way to my head. "I… I don't know," he confessed as I tugged the top button of his pants with my sharp teeth.

_"I-I. I don't know, why. Maybe it was because I was worried about you hurting people. And animals. And things." He recalled in a fearful voice. __**Haaa, the sound of fear. **_

_**It's music to my ears.**_

_"I couldn't leave you alone or look away for even a second, or else you'd be off killing the neighbor's dog or using black paint to draw on our walls," He explained. _I unzipped his pants, pulling out his dick. **It smells good.**

"But that's not the only reason, is it; Amane?" I asked looking up to him and he blushed giving me soft, vulnerable eyes. That look is nice.

"No, it's not…" He whisper getting turned on as I spit on his cock, rubbing the slimy wetness all over his hard member with ease. "I-I, I could have just let you do all of those bad things," he muttered.

"But being around you so much, I became **obsessed** with being with you. I _forced_ you to stay away from everyone else.

And you lashed out by getting violent, and for some reason… _I liked it._ That's why I could**_ always_** forgive you, _because I enjoyed it._

**And because I enjoyed it, somewhere inside of me, I hated you; I hated myself,"** He said as I licked up and down his hard cock.

_It's filling up. _** "****How long have I been obsessed with you, I don't know… Since the beginning When I look in the mirror, I see you, Tsukasa. **

**When I see myself naked, I see you too- with so many reminders it was just too hard not to think of you all the time even when I didn't want to! It was only when I looked at the moon that I'd be free of you in my mine. **

**I thought it was weird, but then I figured; we're twins... So isn't it ok?" he pondered mindlessly as I gave him head.**

_"Haaaa, t-the first time I came in your mouth; I thought I was dreaming," he smiled erotically as he brushed my hair away from his face. "And when I woke up, I was so upset because I was so, so turned on," he confessed. _

Amane hunched as my head bobbed back and forth, shaking in ecstasy as he held both sides of my head. "A-And, I h-had a chance to make you spit it out, m-my cum- b-but. But I didn't, I wanted to watch you swallow it, and I was so, so ashamed after," He admitted with fast, shaky breaths.

Amane closed his eyes, "And when you forced me onto the bed, a-and hit me, and shoved it inside; I-I didn't fight back because I was too turned on," He panted before cumming into my mouth.

**_Haaaaa, it's overflowing._** "Huuuuuuuuuoooo, oh yeah; it felt just like that! Hmpt! T-Tsukasa, I-I want to"- he moaned before pulling out. I wonder what kind of expression I had at the moment.

**"T-Tsukasa! I-I hate you so much, for making me like this,"** He moaned jerking off as he came onto my surprised face. **Now I'm entertained.**

I smiled, **"Aaaaaaaah,"** I teased looking him in the eyes, sticking out my tongue to catch the sweet cum flying onto my face. **"I-I love you, s-so much; Tsukasa,"** He blushed pulling my face closer, letting the tip of his cock tap the tip of my tongue in an eager lust for me to devour every drop.

"Ahhhh, what a face you have; Amane," I admired. We stare at each other, Amane wearing a satisfied smile as he looked as my cum-covered face. **At that moment, you couldn't tell use apart.**

* * *

**_I love it, that face. _**

**"N-No more,"gasped Amane who was bound to a bed by metal, wired rope.**

"P-please, s-stop!" he cried jerking his arms forward, causing the rope to cut deep into his wrist as they whaled over his head.

I slammed my hand against the wall, my back arching as I fucked him faster. **"It feels good, doesn't it?"** I teased. Amane drooled panting louder as I shoved his legs back as he lays on his back, pressing them against his shoulders.

**"Haaaa, you're flexible, l-like a pretzel,"** I teased driving deeper into him. **"I-It's t-too deep; I can't talk anymore! Hauh, o-oh god, don't hit me there!" he **cried in sloppy moans as rammed myself against his g-spot.

"You're so cute when you make that face! Oh I love that voice, it's so fucking hot," I groaned grabbing his cock and beating it in rough strokes. Amane's head lifted, his lips whimpered and he ached for a kiss.

"Y-You're the worst; T-Tsukasa!" he moaned bitterly as pleasure over through all his feelings or frustrated anger. **Amane was angry, jealous I had seen Sakura he refused to be near me- so to forced us to be one.**

**_"How can I stop when you make a face like that?" _**I asked before talking him into a wet kiss, letting out muffled breathes of bliss as I came. Smashing my hips down hard as the vibrations of his thin, velvet walls clammed down and moistened with the fill of my natal lubrication.

I fucked and kissed and jerked Amane until I my back ached from screwing him in such a tight angle. Amane gasped for air as I pulled my mouth from his, "Tsukasa," He blushed as I pulled out, leaving him with cum pouring out from all side.

**"Haaa, that was nice. Did you hate it?"** I asked. Amane pouted, wiping his mouth as he tried to catch his breath.

**I put my hand on his stomach, splashing his cum which covered it. ****_"No matter how much you hate it, you and I, are the same; Amane." _**

My twin sat up, his eyes glossy and body relaxed as he came to truly understand the meaning in my words.

_Even though he and I have different personalities, even though we liked different foods and play different games and found joy in different ways; even though down in our cores we were to sides of a coin. _

**_We shared a bond_****. An insatiable need feed the craving of wanting each other, the desire to devour what is each other. To Devour Forbidden Fruit.**

* * *

Creator's Note:

_**I was going to write this chapter tomorrow but I opened up my account and saw all of the comments; I figured I should give you all something. I hope you enjoyed.**_

**_I was really tired so I will update it by tomorrow night to fix spelling errors and add more detailed content if I need to_**

Thanks for reading this far! This started off as a one shot and ended up being the longest fanfiction I've ever had. Hitting 100 comments today!

If you've got the time leave a comment or review, I** always** appreciate each and every one, simple or complex! **Did you have a favorite chapter?** It'd love to know so I can write to your preference on the next fanfic

_**Based on the votes, Tsukasa X Nene is the winner. The story is up if you want to read it! I was ****considering**_** making it into a Tsunene x Amane further on, what do you think?**

**_0h- and Caution! This Contains Virus_**


	23. Tsukasa X Nene

**_Tsukasa X Nene_**

**_"Do you like _**_Daikons**, Tsukasa?"**_

**"Ugly."** _Ugly?_

**"Those legs of yours are so ugly!" **_My legs._

**"Yashiro has fat Daikon legs!"** _Daikon legs?_

**"They're so ugly!**" _They're ugly?_

**"Yashiro's legs are so ugly!"** _They're ugly._

**"No one would love someone with such ugly daikon legs!"** _No one will love me?_

**"Yashiro is has fat ugly daikon legs and no one will ever love her**!"_ No one will love me, because my legs; are ugly._

**"I like them,"** a voice called from behind me. He likes, what? I turned my head as a demonic aura appeared, "H-Hanako-san? I asked curiously. No, the seal on his cheek is black.

I took a step back, **"Tsukasa,"** I muttered as the darkness desiccated._** "That's right! It's me"**_ he chirped running over to me playfully.

**"Hmmmm, Nene, you mutter about your legs a lot when no ones around."** he pointed out looking at my large, chunky thighs. **_Embarrassed,_ I looked down in shame,** "I like them, your legs, I don't see what the big deal is," he wondered putting a finger to his cheek.

**He likes my legs?!** "Aaaahhh, where is Amane? I thought he'd be here, hmmm; are you two playing hide and seek maybe?" he questioned curiously as he hovered around me.

Still blushing from his compliment, I slapped my face in hopes of focusing on the danger who was Tsukasa. "I don't know where he's at... I haven't seen him since yesterday," I answered in a stern tone.

Tsukasa stood up straight, his eyes glowed bright as he cocked a smile; as if a light bulb had went off in his head. **"Haaaa, this is going to be fun!"** he exclaimed and I felt anxiety fill mt chest as I took a step back.

**Yashiro: **"What do you want?!"

**Tsukasa:** "To play,"

**Yashiro: **"Huh? To play?"

**Tsukasa:** "To play!"

**Yashiro:** "With Hanako?"

**Tsukasa: **"_With you_,"

My face became flustered and I stumbled backwards, "W-with me, but why?" I gasped, blushing as he grabbed the skull on the heart of my shirt**. Tsukasa's eyes relaxed as he gazed at the pendent, **"Because that would make Amane most the angry," He smiled wickedly.

**"Look, it's the girl with ugly daikon legs!"** A voice laughed. "W-Where is that coming from?" I muttered in shock looking around. _"**Yashiro has ugly daikon legs!**"_ another voice yelled.

**"Ugly! She so damn ugly!"** yelled one more.

_"No! Make them stop!"_ I screamed covering my ears as I fell to my knees in horror as the voices persisted in their attack of words.

"I can destroy them all, _isn't that what you want_? **A demon to protect you, a prince to love you."** He proposed as the shallow voices became loud screams.

**Right?** He's right?

Touching the skull on my uniform skirt. **"You have a dark side, don't you Yashiro?"** he asked. He's right.

I stand motionless, as arms wrap around me, bringing me into a tight, comforting embrace as his warm breath caresses my neck.

I close my eyes as I felt tears run down my face, "You want it? Don't you Yashiro?" He asked. "You want to be loved. Admired. Excepted. **I can give you it all,"** he coaxed cupping my A cup breast over my bra.** It feels good.**

I blushed in pleasure, feeling my body grow warm with excitement. And for a moment it seems like all those mean voices disappeared.

_Someone who will love me, even with my flat chest and weird colored hair and ugly daikon legs?_** I want it, so badly. I need it, he's right.**

_"I'm right, aren't I; Yashiro?_" Tsukasa whispered in my ear as he hugged me from behind. I cried, nodding my head as he unbuttoned the front of my dress; exposing my bra.

Yashiro is ugly! She'll never have a boyfriend! "Awe, poor Yashiro. They're all so mean aren't they, always saying such cruel things," Tsukasa chuckled and I felt my heart burn heavy with hurt.

**"Do you want me to make you feel pretty, Yashiro?"** he as standing over me as I cry. **_Pretty?_ I want to feel beautiful;** _I hate feeling ugly._

The sound of my sobbing slowed but the only thing I felt was hatred for myself. "I do, I want to feel pretty," I cried in my arms.

My head turned dramatically as Tsukasa let go of me. **_I still wanted it, the feeling of someone holding me. _**He stood up, "Very well then," he smirked.

**Tap. Tap. Tap.** The heel of his shoe hit floor. He snapped his thumb and the screaming voice were obliterated. **_Finally._**

Tsukasa pulled up on my feet, my body quivered vulnerably as he yanked my dress all the way down. Yet having my bra and under wear exposed wasn't humiliating at all.

He chuckled stroking my cheek and I blushed as our eyes met. _His eyes, are much darker than Hanako's._

**My heart beat and I felt the excitement of lust flood through my veins, a boy was looking at me. Seeing my body, and yet he wasn't disgusted. I love this feeling, the feeling of being admired.**

I gasped as his index finger stroked my bottom lip, "I'll make you forget about all of your problems, Yashiro."

* * *

**_Creator's Note:_**

(The characters are in their late teens for this fanfict. The amount of smut I plan to use won't be appropriate for their age rage in the anime)

Sorry the chapter is short, I've writer's block but I had to produce something so there it is**_. The Tsunene fanfiction is up for those interested in reading it. _**_HURRAY!_

As for the next Tsukasa x Amane chapter, I don't plan to write one for a while. Likely not until I finish the Tsunene fanfic.

**Oh, and yes; all of the future chapters of Tsukasa x Nene will contain lots of smut to make up for the lack of it in the introduction chapter. **It'd love to know your favorite chapters of forbidden fruit so I can use that breed of writing style for Tsukasa x Nene. I look forward to your comments!


	24. Beyond Forbidden Part 1

**I know I said I was done with this Fanfic but once again, it's my guilty pleasure so I was bound to write a bonus chapter at some point. Hope you enjoyed, it's probably gonna get bloodier and more brutal on future chapters so read at your own discretion.**

**-Koanli (Creator)**

* * *

**Beyond Forbidden**

**"Do you fear death,** Yashiro**?"**

**The craving to kill, the desire to hurt; this is what made Amane and I different.**

**"Tsukasa, do I really have to be tied up like this?"** Amane asked lying on his stomach. He blushed as I ran my finger down his back, admiring his perfect, naked body.

My rope-bound twin shivered as I tightened the rope holding his arms behind his back, _**"This is uncomfortable, can we at least do it on a bed?"**_ he asked shyly as I began to walk away.

Tsukasa: **"This is punishment,"**

Amane: "Punishment? Why? W-What did I do?"

Tsukasa: "It's not what your punishment silly!"

Amane: "… If it's not mines, _whose is it_?"

Tsukasa: "Oh you didn't know, your Yashiro's been trying to save you by looking for a way to kill me,"

Amane: "W-What?!"

Tsukasa: "Hmmm, your girlfriends not very nice Amane,"

Amane: ***Blushes*** "S-She's not my girlfriend!"

Tsukasa: "Why don't you tell her that?"

**Amane's eyes opened wide as I snapped my fingers. **Allowing him to see Yashiro who was once hidden, bound by round and unable to move like him. _"Yashiro!"_ he yelled.

**I laughed in entertainment as the two of them panicked, wiggling and moving in a desperate struggle to free themselves from an impossible rope spelled by _black magic._**

I opened my arms, **"It seems as if one show just wasn't enough! _Can you believe Yashiro has been working with the other appropriations to try and destroy me?!" I_** yelled dramatically. **_That's right, all eyes on me._**

She gasped as I pulled her by the hair, biting her lip in a fight to stop herself from screaming; knowing it would only fuel my darkest lust. **"Let her go!"** Amane yelled.

_"W-We're not friends, s-so you don't have to hurt her! She won't try to help me, right Yashiro?!_" Amane asked her desperately as she shook in pain.** The head strong girl with her resolve to save her friend nodded her head.**

"I won't, I won't leave you- I'll save you no matter what!" she yelled and Amane began to cry. _"She doesn't mean it! She'll give up, I promise! I'll make her!"_ he begged knowing me all too well.

**They both froze as I laughed, my demonic chuckle filling the room and leaving only the sting of fear in their lungs.** _"You're right, she will," _I exhaled bending down on one knee.

Amane's eyes shook softened as he took a deep breath.** I love giving him a false since a relief.** _"She'd have to be alive to do that,"_ I teased creating terrified faces on the too. **"YAHIRO!"** Amane cried as I slammed her head against the ground.

**_"AAAAAHAAA! Amane! Did you hear that crushing sound? It was so cool wasn't it?"_** I exclaimed excited as his head fell. "It was like, bang! Or boom! Or **_SQUAAAAASH!"_** I giggled happily as she lay lifelessly. **Amane only sobbed, mourning his only friend.**

I tilted my head, "_It's ok Amane, I didn't crush her skull yet; she wouldn't be able to suffer her punishment if she died so soon!"_ I comforted.

I pulled up her head, blood gushing from her forehead as she sleeps unconscious. **There it is, that look of hope in his eyes. **"Yashiro!" he sobbed struggling to his knees. **_I can't wait to crush it._**

**_"PLEASE STOP, I'LL DO ANYTHING, JUST PLEASE DON'T HURT HER!" _****Amane** screamed in a horrid cry. _"Haaaaa, just like that, that scream was perfect Amane!"_ I treasured turned on by his distress.

_"Watch closely, Amane,"_ I teased before kissing Yashiro. I could see it, the rage in his eyes, the helplessness in the way his body shook.

**"Please, just stop,"** he cried as I kissed the lifeless girl. He quivered in a helpless frustration as I pulled my tongue out of her mouth, _"It's not much fun playing with her when she not awake,"_ I complained dropping her.

He flinched looking away as she hit the floor hard, **"P-Please, p-play with me instead,"** Amane cried. He looked over at me with shaky eyes as he shivered in desperation, **_"I'll be more fun, so play with me,"_** Amane sniffled. **I smiled.**

On his knees, Amane cried as I looked down at his face; lifting his chin and pulling out my excited cock. **"You're face, is really turning me on," **I exhaled feeling the intensity of erotic lust fill me.

**_Amane looked tearfully at Yashiro once more, swallowing hard; he knew pleasuring me was the best chance he had to save her life._**

"Hurry up, I can't wait any longer!" I barked roughly poking my cock against his cheek making him flinch nervously. The sight of precum sticking to his skin overwhelmed me while the smell of it made Amane hard.

**He nodded his head, frantically taking my cock into his mouth**, _"Haaaa, s-slow down,"_ I blushed as hitting the back of his throat as tears continued to flow heavily.

He sniffled, closing his eyes as I gently stroked his face, moving his hair away to perfect my view; Amane cried more feeling the comfort of my hand caress him.

**_"I love you, Amane,"_** I coddle stroking his face as he sucked me in long, slow motions. **_"I love you,"_** I whispered knowing beyond all of the _hurt and hate and anger he felt, he still forgave me._

**I pant pulling his head forward as he looked up at me with pained eyes, pulling me into a deeper, tighter suction as he gave me such cute, soft eyes. Awe, that look in his eyes said, **_"I love you too, Tsukasa."_

I bit my lip, hunching over as I cum in his mouth; "_Oh, d-don't stop. Don't stop looking at me with those eyes," _I moaned as he gazed up at me with a pink face. Shooting streams of cum into his mouth and down his throat as he swallowed.

**At that moment, I didn't feel the need for revenge, or anger. I could only feel the burn of passion and the aching desire I had to love Amane forever.**

I exhaled slowly, pulling my cock out of his mouth. **"It's hard to stay angry at me; isn't it Amane?" **I asked cocking a smile as he flicked his tongue against my shaft.

_"Or maybe you're still angry at me but you're trying to distract me from Yashiro. You're_ doing a good job," I praised petting his head licked up and down my pleased shaft.

Running my hand up the back of his neck and through his hair, I happily pet my Amane; _enjoying all of his attention._ "I was only angry because she tried to tear us apart. _You know how much I love you Amane,"_ I blushed watching his tongue sucking the skin between my shaft and balls.

"Haaa, you're cute. _Have a told you I love you_?" I asked feeling myself set into a better mood. **"I-I'll s-save you, Hanako,"** Yashiro muttered regaining consciousness. **Anger.**

Amane gasped and I felt myself go dark; yanking him by the hair some of it was pulled out by the roots; **"SHUT UP!"** I yelled to Yashiro, smashing Amane's head against the ground.

I growled in frustration as blood spilled out, _"See what you made me do?!_ We were having a fucking moment and you ruined it! _You RUINED it! _**YOU RUINED IT!"** I screamed smashing his head in the ground over and _over_ and **_over _**again.

**_My chest felt hot, my brain filled with anger and I wanted to kill anyone and everyone I could get to._**

_Lovely strains on hair fell from my hand, I looked at my fingers stained in blood._ "**_Haaaa, what a pretty color you bleed, Amane,"_** I muttered as my anger turned to lust.

Struggling to stay conscious, Amane gasped for air with his face still flat on the floor; lying in a pool of his own blood. **It's building up.**

**"I-I'm sorry Yashiro,"** Amane whisper. His head managing to move forward enough to see the girl who cried for him. "I'm so, s-so sorry," he apologized falling into tears as their eyes met. _**I'm excited.**_

_**Tap. Tap. Tap.**_ The sounds of me feet walking toward Yashiro must have been like nails to a chalk board. **The suspense is building.**

Amane became frantic, **"TSUKASA PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT, PLEASE DON'T HURT MY FRIEND! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO TO ME, JUST PLEASE LET HER GO!"** he cried desperately as she opened her eyes.

"H-Hanako-san," she whimpered. **"Yashiro!"** Amane yelled fearfully as she regained her consciousness. **His eyes opened wide with fear as I walked over to the girl who laid face down, knowing this was only the start of his worst nightmare.**

Amane struggled to his knees, watching helplessly as I lifted her by the hair, **"Hey Amane, how would you like it if we had sex with Yashiro next?"**

* * *

**Creator's Note:**

***Me smiling evilly knowing my lazy ass not feelna make another chapter anytime soon* **"Sugoi"

-The Tsukasa X Nene fanfict is up, I'll probably be busy working on that one for a while. I_f you ship the pair, chapter 3 comes out tomorrow and if you like smut and humiliation it'll be a good one_

**-Comment for another chapter, follow so you know when it's posted. Oh - right, this caution! This ****contains Virus!**


	25. Beyond Forbidden Part 2

**Beyond Forbidden Part 2**

**"Do you Fear Shame, Yashiro?"**

**"Would you like to fuck her from the front or** **back?" **I asked.

Amane shrugged his head, _"You could cum inside of her, oh- or maybe you've dreamed about shoving it in her mouth?"_ I teased mocking him.

My twin shook his head in tearful distress, _"Don't make me do this,"_ he begged once more on his knees.** I sighed, so much for giving him options.**

**Standing up with a fist full of grayed-cream hair, I whistled dragging her over to Amane as she screamed kicking her legs.** My brothers head shot up, _"Tsukasa!"_ he yelled.

**"Shut up!"** I hissed kicking the rope bound boy across the face, smiling as he hunched over; spitting out pearly white teeth. **"This isn't your punishment Amane, _but I can make it that way if you don't play along," _**I threatened waving her head around as she cried in pain.

**"Oh, shut up, you're giving me a headache**!" I growled shaking her viciously. I let go of her hair, **"I'm sorry Hanako-san," **She whimpered as he coughed blood. _"It's not your fault, Yashiro,"_ he muttered struggling to his feet again so that they were face to face.

**I couldn't help but pout, finding myself a bit jealous at the way they looked at each other, sharing the expression of worry and fondness for each other**. "I'm bored," I yawned tugging Yashiro's head so hard, her eyes faced the ceiling.

**Amane looked at Yashiro, giving her desperate eyes which begged her to go along with him. She nodded her head shaky with fear, her eyes sunk with understanding for the situation they were in. _"_**_What are you two waiting for? Lick,"_ I commanded.

Amane nodded head, as to tell it was ok before closing his eyes as kissing the side of my shaft. **"Haaa, _good boy Amane,"_** I praised petting as head while he licked. Yashiro swallowed hard, I smiled watching her shaky lips move to my shaft as well.

**She closed her eyes before nervously running her tongue against my excited, throbbing skin. I exhaled enjoying the thrill of having multiple tongues pleasure me,** Amane's finding its way to the head as Yashiro's inexperienced tongue coated me thick with saliva.

Amane's eyes opened. _What kind of face is this?_ **Lust? No, jealousy? **He seemed annoyed as Yashiro's face relaxed, finding herself tingling with excitement. **I smiled.**

**I wondered who Amane was jealous of, me or Yashiro?** I stroked her head, caressing her cheek and chin and she reacted by kissing my shaft; making me groan as she sucked my skin. **"Hmpft!" she gasped as being pushed out the way by Amane's mouth. **

She looked a bit flustered as he pulled me into his mouth, shyly looking up at he as he sucked.

"Haaa, that's good," I groaned with my other hand on his head, pulling hair into my fingers as his head bobbed.

"Don't be greedy Amane, Yashiro was starting to look like she was enjoying it," I teased. I exhaled heavily as he pulled me deeper into his mouth, I chuckle in euphoria as my tip squeezed in his throat.

"You're so cute when you're jealous, Amane," I admired and his eyes softened with embarrassment. "But this is Yashiro's punishment," I smiled pushing his head away.

Yashiro jumped in shock as I pulled her by the hair, shoving my cock inside of her mouth. Awe, Amane looks even more jealous now!

"AGK!" I gasped as she bit me, Amane turned white. "Tsukasa, don't!" He yelled. **Too late.** Without thinking twice, I slapped her across the face close handed. Then again and again and again until her cheeks glowed red with my hand prints.

"Please, stop it," Amane cried as I grabbed the top of her hair.** "Do you see what happens when you disobey me? I have lots of fun breaking Amane's bones and I love him; I don't even like you in the slightest,"** I laughed as she cried.

She whimpered painfully closing her mouth tightly in defiance. **"It's your turn Yashiro!"**I giggled pinching her nose close so she couldn't breathe. _"P-Please, Tsukasa! L-let me do it instead!"_ Amane begged watching wiggle around as I pitched her nose.

"Go ahead Yashiro, say _'AAAAAAH,'_ if you keep your mouth closed, you'll suffocate- oh, but I do want to see what kind of colors you turn!" I coaxed happily ignoring my twin. **"Please!"** Amane begged closing his eyes helplessly.

**_Is didn't take long._** Only a for seconds and the girl gasped for air, opening her mouth and giving me a way in. "Don't make me break your jaw, Yashiro," I growled shoving my hard cock into her mouth.

**She blushed breathing through her nose, desperate for the air she had lost. Tasting Amane's saliva on my cock as I pumped my dick in and out of her mouth.** "Haaa, that's nice," I panted hitting the back of her throat.

The inexperienced girl gagged, **"Tsukasa stop- l-let me do it instead!"** Amane pleaded again. I grabbed the back of his neck with my free hand, yanking his face to my balls. "You're talking a lot, _why don't you put your mouth to work?"_ I growled with dark eyes.

He hesitated for a moment, looking at Yashiro as drool gushed from her mouth. He bit his lip and looked away, **"Be good and I won't kill her,"** I stated.

His eyes went dark and he nodded his head, _"Haaaaa, good,"_ I praised as he stuck out his dripping wet tongue. Feeling over excited as I watched him lick my balls, kissing them gently before taking them into his hungry mouth. **He was turned on too**.

I chuckled, listening to Yashiro's slurping on my cock, cute muffling sounds leaving her mouth as it overflowed with saliva. "Haaaa, your mouth is so wet Yashiro, more than Amane's," I admired.

_I could feel my twin's jealous frustration, sucking harder as he looked at me with resentful eyes._ "Awe, don't look at me that way, **_I still prefer you,"_** I said, his eyes seemed to soften in relief.

I took a deep breath, feeling Yashiro's mouth relax, allowing me in deeper. Panting as Amane's tongue twirled and his mouth tighten as he sucked harder. Perfect.

"I'm gonna cum," I groaned ripping my cock from her mouth to finish on Amane's; holding his face up as I jerked long streams onto it. **"Awe, you're so good Amane, just like that!"** I praised cumming even harder as he opened is mouth, hungry for my bitter cream.

**Yashiro watched uncomfortably feeling ignored, though Amane seemed satisfied that I finished on his face and not hers.** I pulled his face forward, sliding my exploding cock in his mouth as I groan. He closed his eyes as I bucked my hips, eager to feed him more.

He swallowed it all, I peaked at Yashiro who seemed even more embarrassed; her eyes bled with confusion.

**"Haaaaha, it's nothing personal. _You're just not my type,_ it seems like a waste to cum in your mouth when I have Amane right here,"** I teased cocking a smile, watching her face turn red with embarrassment.

_"Awe, don't look so sad; Amane likes you,"_ I smiled petting her and the two of them gasped**." T-Tsukasa!"** Amane blushed as I laugh, Yashiro looking down shyly as I wipe cum from his face.

**"Don't be too flattered, he still likes me more,"** I tease before bending over and kissing him. Amane closed his eyes shyly, letting me invade his mouth playfully.

**He exhaled quickly as our kiss ended, my attention turning to Yashiro was seemed weak from her head injury while Amane's had already began to heal. She flinched as I stood up, shaking as I began tearing her clothes off. **

Amane looked away as she wept in shame. "Now I'll ask you one more time, Amane." I ponder pulling back his head so he had to look up at me. **"Would you like her from the front, or the back?"**

* * *

**Creator's Note:**

**Another chapter? Comment for more! It'll tell me how soon the write it, thanks for reading!**

**Here's my Side note/Confession time:**_ I'm super dyslexic so when I first post a story it has a shit ton of spelling errors. Sorry for those of you who are first to read and probably wondering 'What the fuck?'_

_I normally spell check right after I post, so most of the errors are fixed within the hour or the next day if I'm too tired._

**_So thanks for those of you who tell me I'm a good writer, it means a lot that you can enjoy my work beyond all of my flaws. *Bows*_**_ It's because of you, __Latom._


	26. Beyond Forbidden Part 3

**Beyond Forbidden Part 3**

**"Do you fear me,** Yashiro**?"**

**I stood over Amane, pulling back his head so our eyes were forced to meet; why was he shaking? _Was it fear? Or regret?_**

**_I cocked a smile._**

_If he had never made friends, if he had never killed me; or killed himself: he wouldn't be in so much distress. He wouldn't have to suffer the pain of watching someone he loved get hurt._

**_"Do you want her from the front, or the back?" _**I asked again. _His eyes became glossy and teared up, his chest tightened; Amane shaking his head uncontrollably._

_"Please, Tsukasa, please don't make me!"_ he cried breaking down. **_This_ is annoying.** "Fine then," I muttered.

**_When you drop a water balloon full of red ink, what kind of impression does it leave?_**

**Something like this.**

Yashiro screamed, watching me smash Amane's head against the ground**_; "That's not what I fucking asked you,"_** I growled with dark eyes.

_I stood up, dragging Yashiro over to Amane; she cried as I kicked him onto his back. "It's alright, he'll wake up soon._

**_How long did it take? _**

**Hours maybe, Amane opened his eyes; his body healed after been knocked out for so long. _It was blurry._**

_**Did he forget?**_

"Ah- AMAAAAANE! You're finally awake!" I cheered jumping up.

_**But he could hear it, the sounds of faint whimpering.**_

"Are you ready to watch?" I asked happily as he came to.

_**Awe, the memories, their coming back.**_

"T-Tsukasa," He whispered. "W-Where's Yashiro?" he asked.

_**Can he smell it, the sweetness of her scent?**_

_"Right above you, turn your head,"_ I teased to Amane who lay tied up on his back. _I laughed hearing him gasp, his eyes opened fully._

_**The only sound now, are my footsteps.**_

Yashiro's embarrassed crying is soon to follow, Amane too shocked to speak.

**Right above his face was the sight of perfect, virgin pussy. Yashiro sobbed, her knees on beside both sides of his face; her body only held up by rope tied to her wrist. Binding her hands behind her back with the rope connected to the ceiling.**

She yipped as I slapped her ass, **"Isn't the view nice? You get to watch Yashiro lose her virginity!"** I smiled spreading her thighs apart so he could get an open view of her vaginal entrance.

_"Tsukasa, she's learned her lesson, please,"_ he whispered**. The naked Yashiro couldn't scream for him, her mouth bound and gagged; her eyes blindfolded.**

_"W-Wait! P-Please don't! I-I'll do it instead, please don't touch her!"_ Amane begged in a panic as I gently stroked her wet opening.

Yashiro too, was shaking_.** Was it Fear? Or regret?**_

"Haaaaa, Yashiro," I mutter pulling back skin to expose her pussy as she trembled. **"You shouldn't have gotten in between Amane and I!"** I yelled shoving my entire cock inside in one, vicious thrust.

**"YASHIRO!"** Amane cried as she whaled in pain, her horrid screams muffled by the tight gag as I fucked her violently.

"STOP IT, YOU'RE HURTING HER TSUKASA! PLEASE STOP! I'LL STOP TALKING TO HER, I WON'T EVER SEE YASHIRO AGAIN, I SWEAR I WONT!" _he screamed watching my cock tear in and out of her._

**I groaned as he continued to beg, lying helplessly as her virgin blood splat down onto his face. **_It felt good_**, the way she thrashed in pain reminded me of when I took Amane's virginity**.

_The unbelievable tightness of skin clamping down as I tore into it. The lovely lubrication of blood gushing out and sounds of her clawing the skin on her hands until they bled were absolute bliss._

I groaned looking down at Amane's face, smiling erotically at his horrified expression as I fuck Yashiro. I chuckled, slacking her ass**_; "Oh fuck, yeah; this is it,"_** I pounded eagerly.

"Haaaa, fuck, _I hope it hurts Yashiro,"_ I laughed pulling her hair back as I slapped her ass again. "**_Do you feel that sting? That unbearable burning sensation? Haaaa, I can still hear your hymen ripping,"_** I growled happily.

**She's never felt a greater pain. **

I grunted looking down at Amane, _he's never felt feeling of horror_. **And I loved it**, "Amane," I groaned.

_That look on his face_, "Haaaa, A-Amane" I smiled. _**It turned me on so much.** _I grabbed both sides of her hips, ramming my cock deep as I came. Grunting and letting my head roll back as I filled the crying girl with loads of cum.

Laughing in bliss when I looked down to see it spill onto Amane's face as I pounded so deep that everything went flying out.

"Haaaaa, that was so good," I exhaled pulling out, hardening again as I listen to her sob painfully as I did so.

_**"Why are you crying, Amane?**_ This isn't supposed to be your punishment," I pitied bending down and stroking his face as Yashiro sobbed loudly.

**"I hate you, Tsukasa, I hate you,"** he repeated moving his face from the comfort of my hand. **Too bad.** Yashiro cried, shaking her head I pressed my finger against her hole.

Amane flinched as cum dropped onto his face, watching angrily as I rubbed my thumb in circles around sore her opening.

**"Haaaa, I came so much inside thinking of our first time, Amane. I bet if you sucked it out, she might not get knocked up,"** I teased shoving her hips down, he blushed hard as his nose pierced his tender opening.

Amane hesitated but then, "P-Please, Amane- I don't, I don't want to have his baby," Yashiro cried.

I smiled, using my hand to open his jaw, his eyes shook with sorrow, _"Help her, _Amane; **eat it all,"** I whispered lowering her hips.

**I growled watching his shaky tongue dip inside, disappearing into her as a mixture of blood and cum spill into his mouth.**

"It's different, eating a girl out I mean. _Do you like how it taste?"_ I asked curiously, enjoying my twins' discomfort.

Yashiro let out a soft moan as I pushed down her hips even more, _"Does it turn you on when she moans Amane?"_ I asked**. He closed his eyes, ashamed of the excitement he felt.**

**I licked my lips**. Enjoying the view of my brother eating her out, loving the pleasure he got from devouring my cum from inside of her. **I bet the cocktail of sperm and virgin pussy were delightful.**

**Yashiro too, grew hot with lust;** her head shook, her pussy dripping more as Amane's tongue explored her walls.

I chuckled lifting her ass, watching her lower lips bounce from his mouth; "Haaaa, you were sucking her dry," I admired as he blushed in embarrassment.

**That face is good.**

**_That face is hungry._**

_"I'm jealous, Amane; eat me too,"_ I begged shoving my cock into his mouth. I groaned feeling the tight, wetness of him sucking my cock as he lay on his back**. The smell of pussy right over his nose, he hummed overwhelmed with lust.**

**But somehow, he was different.**

"Aaaaaah, you're too good; are you spoiling me?" I asked pulling myself out. I chuckle watching his tongue manage lick my tip, I lifted my cock and he proceeded to flick his tongue against my balls.

**Amane, was angry.**

"Or maybe, you're distracting me," I panted stroking my cock. I bit my lip, snapping my finger to the rope holding her up broke.

She fell lifelessly on top of Amane and I threw her off; Yashiro coughed rolling onto her back.

**I got up, pulling Amane up to his knees and parting his legs. His head hung low; his eyes pull of the lust which overflowed while his cock dripped heavy with precum.**

Amane let out an exhausted laugh as I stroked his asshole**, "That's right, pay attention to me,"** he thought to himself.

He let out a weak moan as I kissed his neck, shivering as rubbed the precum dripping from his cock as I fingered his starving asshole with my index finger. **_"I can feel it, you're so horny; aren't you Amane?"_** I whispered.

He blushed bending over as slid another finger inside, his insides seemingly pulling me in without me having to move my fingers at all.

**Amane exhaled as I bit his ear. I chuckled, excited for the threesome we were about to have.**

**"It's your turn to punish Yashiro, Amane,"** I smiled watching his eyes open wide. Awe, what pretty faces their making.

* * *

**Creator's Note:**

If you enjoyed the story, follow it so you can know when I post! And comments are always appreciated- simple or super long!

**If you want another chapter, I'm more likely to write a chapter and write it sooner if you leave a comment or review!**

My laptop broke down for a while so thank you for your patience, I made sure that this chapter was extra long to make up for it!

P.S **It's ok if your English is bad, I happy to read everyone's comment! Honestly, my English could be better sometimes, I need to brush up on my Japanese!**


	27. Beyond Forbidden Part 4

**Beyond Forbidden Part 4**

**"Do you hate** Amane, **Yashiro?"**

**"T-Tsukasa,"** Amane gasped lying on his back, struggling to free himself from the impossible ropes which left him immobile. "**Pointless." I glared.** _"Gah!"_ Yashiro gasped as I threw her on top of him.

_He blushed feeling her breast press against his chest as I opened her legs,_ _"Stop it! Leave me alone!"_ Yashiro cried, **"Shut up!"** I barked slapping her daikon legs.

_**He's getting upset.**_

_"Tsukasa!"_ Amane scolded as she wept on his chest, I laughed at his anger. **"I'm scared, I'm scared,"** she whimpered.

"Well you should have thought about that before you crossed me, _what did you think I was gonna do stupid?"_ I mocked cruelly.

**"S-Stop Tsukasa!"** Amane revolted.** I feel jealous.** "Stop defending her, she's annoying," I huffed rolling my eyes. _"Pay attention to me,"_ I pout stroking his cock.

**Amane flinched, his legs shivered as I sucked the licked the head of his cock.**

"T-Tsukasa," he blushed closing his eyes, feeling himself build up with the need to cum**_. "You must be so horny, watching me fuck Yashiro with a perfect view,"_** I hummed rubbing his cock against my cheek.

"Haaa, I want to have fun with you… **But I want her to suffer more,"** I growled rubbing the head of his cock on her swollen opening, watching in glee as it dripped lightly with cum and blood.

_"No more!"_ she cried painfully as I pushed the head inside. "Tsukasa!" Amane yelled as I slid all of him inside of her. **Awe that look.**

**The face of shame and guilt, the pain he felt as Yashiro hid her face in his chest; crying dramatically.** _This isn't how he wanted their first time to be._ "Go ahead, start fucking her," I smiled watching more blood exist her body.

"I can't, _I won't,"_ Amane muttered tearing up.** I hate when he disobeys me.** _"This is your fault, Amane,"_ I stated before cocking a dark smile.

**"AAAHAHH!"** Yashiro screamed._** "Tsukasa!"**_ Amane cried as I shoved myself inside as well, tearing her insides so badly she nearly passed out._ **I can't stop laughing!**_

"You said you wouldn't do it, so I didn't have any other choice! Now look, she's bleeding _so much; _do you think she'll die?" I asked fucking her in the same hole**. **

**"T-Tsuka-sa, no more,"** Amane begged as our cocks rubbed against each other, forced to listen to Yashiro scream bloody murder.

**"Haaaa, damn; this feels so good. It's like masturbating our cocks together, but it's super warm and wet; haaa- it's too tight. _I t-think I'll, haaaa,"_ I growled cumming.** _Amane closed his eyes, feeling the same overwhelming pleasure as I did._

**_"I'm s-sorry,"_** he apologized as he came. **_"I'm sorry, s-sorry, so sooo sorry," _**he moaned as I thrusted faster, both of us shooting loads of cum inside of the sobbing Yashiro.

**Even for Amane, this felt was amazing!**

"Uhg, you're crying is so unattractive, can't you shut up already?" I complained pulling myself out. **Amane shrugged his head, knowing there was nothing he could do to help his dear friend. **

The poor boy could only watch as I rolled Yashiro on her stomach, the human girl shook; feeling the cold floor against her sore skin as I parted her legs**. "How much more of this, when will you let her go?"** Amane asked.

_"Please,"_ he begged helplessly as I rolled him on top of her, _"She's been punished enough,"_ he added as I stroked the head of his cock_. _

**_"Oh come on, isn't Yashiro the one always dreaming about having a bunch of boyfriends? I bet having sex with both of us is fun for her deep down inside!"_**** I laughed.**

"I'm sorry, Yashiro," Amane apologized as I pressed his cock against her entrance; she released a painful hum until every inch was inside.

**"Haaaa, you must be really sore by now Yashiro, if you think this is bad; wait til I start moving," I** laughed getting on top of them. She began to sob.

_"T-Tsukasa! She can't take anymore!"_ he pleaded. He felt cold as I spread his cheeks apart, "Hahaaaa, Yashiro is such a turn off; _I'd much rather fuck you instead,"_ I teased.

**Amane blushed harder as I parted his ass further apart, his stimulated cock throbbing inside of Yashiro as I spit inside of his asshole. _"_**_That's better then me ripping her apart again isn't it?"_ I asked going inside of him.

**_"Uhhmmmm, I'm s-sorry,"_** Amane apologized as I started in slow thrust, "_Ah, you feel so much better than her,"_ I exhaled feeling the velvet tight walls massage my member.

"It's so much smoother in here, _do I feel good inside of you too;_ Amane?" I teased thrusting my hips harder. **Yashiro bit her lip, closing her eyes; trying to ignore the pain which filled her.**

Every thrust of my hips created a domino effect, making Amane's dip down as well; the harder I fucked him; the harder he fucked her. "Ahhhhhhaaaah," she cried as kicking her legs.

**I laughed holding Amane's hips steady as I shoved my cock in faster and deeper;** _"N-No more," _Amane panted. **"Or else what?"** I whispered biting his ear; listening to the sounds of slap slapping and juices gushing from Yashiro's wet pussy as he panted in pleasure.

**_"You'll cum?"_** I asked. _"Go ahead, cum," _I coaxed hitting his sweet spot. **"Uhhhhh, I-I'm sorry,"** he shivered as his chest tightened, cumming in euphoria. **"Aaaaah, g-good, Amane,"** I growled finishing as well.

**He hated it.**

**Hurting Yashiro, with every thrust of my hips and every thump of his inside of her; the burning pain of ripped skin tearing intensified. **

_"Ah, yeah; it feels good doesn't it?"_ I chuckle in bliss, pounding deeper inside of him. Like an animal in heat, Amane moaned uncontrollably; making me all the more horny.

**"Amane, stop forcing yourself to hate it**\- _because it feels so good doesn't it? Shoving your dick into wet pussy, awe; the way it squeezes your cock feels soo great right?"_ I laughed.

"Awe, it feels even better being fucking by me, right**? Hmmmm, right here, this spot right here drives you crazy; fucking and being fucked at the same time- makes you wanna explode!"** I whispered.

**Amane likes it when I talk dirty to him.**

His body overwhelmed with pleasure, diving his hips in to fuck Yashiro and arching them back to swallow all of me. **"Aaaahaa, T-Tsukasa,"** he moaned as I tugged his head back, pulling his hair as I fucked him harder.

_"Confess,_ it's worth it isn't it? Fucking like this, _being fucked like this**? **_**Ah, you've never felt better,"** I grunted as he moaned. **His over sensitive asshole overwhelmed by pleasure, his cock already close to cumming again.**

"Aaaaaah, Amane; if you tell me to stop now; I will. _I promise_\- but then you won't be able to cum even harder; and It'll feel _so_ much better this time. _Hmmmm,_ **_I can hit that sweet spot just where you like it;_** or would you rather free Yashiro from her pain?" I whispered seductively.

_**But he was already so close.**_

I arched his back, slamming my cock deep; hitting his g-spot while forcing his own cock to pump in and out of Yashiro as well. _Will it be bliss, or mercy?_

"Y-You, you f-feel good! T-Tsukasa- fuck me h-harder, please!" he cried in shaky gasps. **I smiled.**

"Good boy, Amane," I chuckled going in balls deep as he came,** knowing the shame Yashiro felt knowing he choose his on pleasure over her.**

"Hhhhmmmmm, uh, deeper- I love it, just like that; fuck me deep; don't stop! Don't stop! D-Don't stop!" he begged in sloppy cries. I grunted, filling him with loads of my cream, making the sounds of wet slapping entertain our ears.

_What was it that hurt more?_

The physical, unbearable pain she experienced, or the knowledge that even as he fucked her, filling her with his cum- he did so moaning _my _name. **_He came thinking of me._**

**"Haaaa, Amane, you're so fucking cute,"** I smiled as I came, grunting as I pumped him with cum. Pulling his face toward me so we could kiss, it felt as if we were the only ones in the room. **So much cum.**

Sticky white sperm dripping down their thighs as they laid exhausted, Amane blushed as I pulled my lips from his; closing his eyes as I lifted his chin to kiss down his neck.

"Hmpft," he yipped as I pulled out my cock, exhaling shyly as I fingered him in entertainment. _"That wasn't so bad, was it?"_ I sighed catching my breath. **His head hung as reality set in.**

**The sound Yashiro crying, the disgust in taking enjoyment in something as sick as what we've done. I laughed, letting the humiliation sink in, something like this; is beyond forbidden.**

* * *

**Creator's Note:**

_This was the last chapter, what did you think? Did you have a favorite chapter? **Update: I'll do another chapter since it's been requested. Any request for it's content?**_

**I promise to spell check tomorrow, sorry.**

**I'll update 'Therefore, You and Me' (Tsukasa X Yashiro) some time this week.**


	28. Together Forever with Amane!

**As requested, Tsukasa's recollection of chapter 12.**

* * *

**"Do you fear forgiveness, Amane?"**

**_"You feel good, Amane,"_** I growled pulling his hips closer to mine_. How long has it been, days? Months?_ I was never one to pay attention to time.

**Bucking my hips, I bent down to kiss Amane's neck, licking and sucking on his skin; enjoying the vibrations of sound against his throat as he moaned.** _He seemed to be enjoying this too._

After cumming into his asshole so much, I could slip in and out like a hot knife through melted butter. **_"Hmmm, that sound is good, do you want it deeper?" _**I asked shoving my cock in harder, causing him to jolt as he wrapped his legs around my waist.

_"N-No, I-I't too deep,"_ he panted red-faced as I fucked him harder, **"Haaaa, you're cute,"** I laughed shoving his hips back and forth to meet my thrust as sweat dripped from our bodies. **There it is, his sweet spot, I wanna drive him nuts.**

_"Right here, hmmm, it feels good when I hit it; **does it make you wanna cum?"**_ I teased before licking his nipple.

I growled at the perfect sensation of his walls clamping down on me as he came, "Hmmmm, good boy," I groaned marking his nipples with bite marks.

**Ramming myself against his g-spot as I came as well, I grunted in bliss; filling him up once more with my cum.** Using my free hand to pump his cock as it sends streams of cum across his stomach_. It's not enough,_ **it never is.**

**Even as I pumped him full of cum, as sperm gushed put of him and pooled onto the floor- even as our bodies ached with soreness of going at it over and over-** _I wanted him again._

_How many more times did I do it with my dear Amane? **10? 20 maybe?**_** I** panted wiping the sweat off my face as I sat up_. Why?_ **_Why wasn't it enough?_**

**I looked over at an exhausted Amane who laid face down on the bed, his body flinching as I smack his sore, sticky backside.**

Amane doesn't fight back like he use to, but I suppose he doesn't have a reason to anymore.

**How long has it been since Yashiro graduated?** _After our fun together, they never spoke again- I don't even think they crossed paths again._ **Could that be why?**

_As he lay covered in sweat and cum, Amane didn't feel anything- he was numb. How could I have any fun when he was like this?_

_ **I**_** needed him to feel more than just a the brief moment of pleasure.** _He needed to experience more then the after math of shame._

* * *

**"Amane!"** I called. My silent twin turned his head, "Look at this!" yelled excited as I shove a box in front of him.

Amane: "…"

Tsukasa: ***Scoffs*** "You're supposed to play memories like movies!"

Amane: "…"

Tsukasa: "Awe, what should we relive, our fun with Yashiro?" *Amane shrugs his head and I smiled* **_"Haaa, you haven't heard that name in a long time have you_?** Does it make you sad?"

Amane: "…"

Tsukasa: "Oh! I know! We should relive our first time, wouldn't that be fun?"

I grabbed Amane's hand_, "Here, why don't you pick what memory we get to see!"_ I laughed forcing his hand onto the box. **"Tsukasa, stop it!"** he gasped. **The memory was one he didn't want to remember, a memory that he didn't want me to see.**

**Blood. {Insert Goodbye Nostalgia by Coda}**

_"Haaaa…. What's this?"_ I asked.

**Amane running into the girl's bathroom covered in blood, his eyes filled with tears as he locked himself into one of the stalls.**

_"But whose blood is that?"_ I asked blindly as I held his hand onto the box. A light went off in my head, **"Aaawe, right; it's my blood."** I muttered. **_"This is right after you killed me isn't it?" _**I asked curiously.

Amane shrugged his head, _"You don't want to see this part,"_ he begged, I started at the display of memories playing like a movie. _My eyes opened wide as he lifted the knife to his chest._

**Blood.**

"What did you do?" I muttered in shock. **Like a movie before my eyes, I watched as Amane killed himself, diving the knife into his chest as he sobbed.**

Amane shrugged his head, "You… Killed yourself. **But why,"** I asked feeling my chest ache. _"Because, because I killed you. And I couldn't forgive myself,"_ Amane cried tearful ripping his hand away, making the movie of memories end.

**But I wanted to see more.**

_"No!"_ I barked. "I need to know what happened next!" I hissed shoving my hand to the box. **I froze.** _Whose memories are these?_

I smiled painfully, "Haaa, this is when you killed me." I said in awe. My eyes glued to the film of events I had long forgotten**. I gasped painfully as the box activated for it's true purpose.**

**Not only did it show me what I had forgotten, but made forced me to feel what I had felt in my last moments. **

**_All of the pain, the sorrow and regret. I could remember it all, everything was so vivid; every feeling was so real._**

I fell to my knees, "T-Tsukasa!" Amane gasped falling to my aid. He grabbed my shoulders trying to comfort me as I gasped to air. My eyes filling with tears as- **That's right.**

**The day Amane killed me, I realized how selfish I had been. It was that day I realized I could never become Amane, and that I never wanted him to become me_. I wanted Amane to stay as he was, because I love him how exactly how he was._**

**I'm sorry.** _So many times he had forgiven me, but when he held my dying body, when he sobbed with guilt, when he begged me to live and apologized for defending himself- I could give him the ease of forgiveness._

**I can feel it, the emotions I wanted so badly.**

**"I forgive you,"** I cried. Amane gazed at me painfully, looking at me with worried confusion. I grabbed him by the shoulders, with his hands still on mine. **He couldn't move, the look in my eyes left him frozen.**

_"I forgive you, for killing me,"_ I cried. **Did it feel good? To be forgiven as well?** _I'm sure it did,_ Amane fell to tears, _"I'm sorry for hurting you! I'm sorry Amane! I'm sorry!"_ I cried hugging him.

He bit his lips as I apologized over and over again. **So this is what it feels like, sadness, sorrow, distress.** _"I'm sorry Amane! Please don't hate me, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!" I _begged sobbing as he went limp.

**_I could feel it,_**** the burn of shame and guilt, the humiliation of every bad thing I've ever done. The faces of everyone I've ever hurt, it felt as if my heart would explode and I couldn't bare the pain.**

**I was a monster.**

And even after everything I had done_\- "I-I forgive you, Tsukasa,"_ he cried hugging me back. **I fell further into his arms, feeling the weight of guilt lighten_. But it still hurts._**

It was everything I had worked for- to feel the way Amane did, but I never understood how much it would hurt. I didn't know that it would change me forever.

* * *

Siting on the roof top as I looked at the stars, I finally understood why Amane liked them so much. It was as if I could get lost in the universe, and everything that bothered me seemed to go away.

**Feed steps. _He's here again._**

Amane couldn't help himself, after I had regained my memories and developed the ability to feel emotions; I wasn't the same Tsukasa.

Tsukasa: "Why are you here,"

Amane: "… Because you are." ***Sits beside me*** "And I figured that maybe you didn't want to be alone."

Tsukasa: "I deserve to, so just go away already."

Amane: "I'm not going anywhere until you're back to normal!"

Tsukasa: ***Turns head to Amane*** "Why would you ever want me to go back to who I was before?

Amane sighed, leaning back as he looked up at the sky; "I don't know. It's hard seeing you like this, it's kinda like if the moon turned green," he explained gazing at the stars. He looked over and me as I giggled, smiling at my moment of happiness.

"Maybe… Maybe it doesn't have to be exactly like it was before. Since you don't want to hurt me anymore, then you shouldn't worry about being around me." Amane smiled in an effort to make me feel better.

We blushed as he rested his hand on mines, "It's all I've ever wanted." He coaxed. My eyes opened wide. _To not hurt him, or tease him; he needed to brother, not a bully_. **Even so.**

I felt myself get warm, seeing such a beautiful expression on his face made me… Happy. I love Amane, and it made me feel-

I hide my face in my knees, "W-What's wrong Tsukasa?" Amane asked grabbing my shoulder. "We can't, because when I'm around you… I still feel- I still like you in that way. I still want to kiss you and touch you and do other things," I confessed shamefully.

"Shame is a bad feeling, I don't think I like feeling that emotion," I sighed. Amane couldn't help but laugh, lying his head on my shoulder, this feels nice.

"It's ok, I still feel that way too… _Maybe it's just how we're suppose to be."_ He muttered shyly, I blushed harder. This feeling of shame, over shadowed by love- so this is what love feels like.

**I closed my eyes, leaning my head beside his. **After being so mean and greedy and evil at my core, I had gained my own humanity. And Amane along with it.

* * *

**Creator's Note:**

*Scratches head* Ah, so I had a couple questions about myself. ***Blushes awkwardly*** I'll make this brief.

**I'm almost 23 years old, by the end of the year I'll be a published Manga artist. **I'm super smart but I'm also air headed and space out **a lot.**

My height and weight are about average, with dark hair and eyes to match it. Oh, but have a super memorable face _and a smile to die for_. **My face is probably my best asset.**

My personality is pretty much the happy/outgoing side of Tsukasa/Amane; I love to be loved and have a bad habit of sharing everything I've got- but one the inside I have social anxiety and have a crippling fear of death. ***Anxiety's in hidden*** OK! More importantly!

What's coming next for stories:

-Taste of Forbidden (Amane x Tsukasa)

-Broken Toys (Tsukasa X Mitsuba one shot)

-Therefore, You and Me (New chapters)

**Expect to see a new chapter as soon as tonight,** I've already gotten 4 chapters of XXX a head of time so you won't have to wait so long in between new chapters!

_**Tell me what you think?! I love comments and reviews! (Thanks for reading this far along as well.)**_


	29. Reunions with Amane!

**Reunions with Amane!**

**_"Do you fear a new Tsukasa, _**_Amane**?"**_

* * *

**"Hmmhm, T-Tsukasa, enough,"** I whispered.

I blushed, holding his head as it bobbed in between my legs. I covered my eyes with my other hand as pleasure filled my body.

**_"I-If you keep going, I'll finish too soon,"_** I blushed was my cock squeezed into his throat as he hummed. I hunched overwhelmed by the bliss of vibrations massaging my entire cock as he took it in and out of his mouth.

**_How many times have we done this?_**

100, 1,000? No, even more then that- even so, every time feels like the first time with Tsukasa.

**I closed my eyes.**

**Moaning as I filled his mouth full of cum, hunching over further to kiss has head as I head it with both hands_._**_ My eyes rolled back as I pulled his face further into my cock as it shot loads of cum._

**_Like always, he swallowed._**

I panted, leaning back into the chair as Tsukasa sat up. It always feels like the first time- **it's amazing, euphoric.** And after, _I'm always overcome by shame._

I opened my eyes, looking up at the ceiling as Tsukasa tugged at my shirt.

**"Do you ever get tired of staring at this ceiling**?" I asked in awe. Tsukasa tilted his head as he wiped his lips, "N-Not really, it's normally you who's stuck looking at it," I answered.

I blushed, looking over at him.

"T-Tsukasa, don't talked like that!" I scolded nicely and he smiled, licking cum from his fingers. "I don't mind how things are, as long as you always stay the same- nothing else really matters," he licked.

I smiled.

"Yeah, you're right," I smiled back as I sat up. We'll spend eternity in this school, so we mines well get used to it. Tsukasa hopped up, walking over to the classroom window.

Tsukasa: "We could also just paint it, that might be fun,"

Amane: "Yeah, but where are we supposed to find paint?"

Tsukasa: "Hmmmm, I could order some from the teacher's computer. I already know the login password."

Amane: "Tsukasa, we shouldn't be hacking into stuff. We have to try to stay out hidden."

Tsukasa: **_"Awe, its's Yashiro!"_**

I jumped up, "W-What?" I asked.

_"Yashiro, I mean. It looks like her, an older version at least,"_ Tsukasa gazed opening the window to stick his head out.

I was quick to run over.

My eyes opened wide: Long wide hair, two toned eyes and huge, thick thighs. "Y-Yashiro, it's really her!" I muttered in awe.

"Awe. How longs it been, **5 years? 10? **Hmmm maybe even **15**, I guess Yashiro lived to be older than we thought," Tsukasa admired curiously.

He turned his head to me as I looked at the only women I've ever loved. "Do you wanna say hi to her?" he asked. My head fell, _"I-I do, but she probably doesn't want to see after what happened back then,"_ I said sadly.

Tsukasa grabbed my arms with hopeful eyes.

"You should go talk to her; she wouldn't be here if she wanted to avoid you!" he insisted shaking me.

**_I felt anxious._**

_"I don't know, I think I should just let her be_," I sighed pulling his hand away. "Thank you though, Tsukasa," I smiled honestly.

**This was good enough.**

This was the new Tsukasa, a Tsukasa who wanted me to be happy- a Tsukasa who wanted me to always be myself.

Tsukasa pouted, looking back out the window as Yashiro spoke to one of the teachers. He took a deep breathe, **_"HEY YASHIRO, IT'S ME AMANE! COME SAY HI!"_** he screamed.

**But he is still Tsukasa.**

In a flustered panic I pushed him down, freezing as Yashiro looked up at me. I blushed, smiling awkwardly. **_This Tsukasa always drives me crazy._**

* * *

**I swallowed hard.**

**Standing in the hallway with Yashiro; holding my arm nervously as I kept my eyes to the ground.** "S-Sorry, I shouldn't have yelled out the window," I apologized shyly.

"No, it's ok. I'm happy you were excited to see me," she objected.

I looked up in shock; Yashiro's smile is still so beautiful. "I would have been sad if you didn't show yourself. Hanako-san," she smiled warmly.

I feel so at ease, I didn't realize how much I had missed Yashiro. "You haven't changed a bit; you look exactly the same as you did all those years ago. But I guess apparitions don't age so I shouldn't be surprised." She joked.

"Yeah, you look a lot different- but I can still tell it's you. So what are you doing on campus?" I asked curious. "Oh, I work here now, starting today I'm officially a teacher," she smiled.

Amane: "What? You work here, really?"

Yashiro: "Yeah, I got a job teaching here. So I'll see you a lot if your around that is."

Amane: "Yeah, of course! I'm so happy that you're bad- oh. And you don't have to worry about Tsukasa now, it's actually good now adays."

Yashiro: "Oh really, that's good! I've been worried about you since I graduated, I'm sorry for leaving you alone."

Amane**: *Shakes head*** "No, it's ok. I understand, I hope we can be friends now!"

Yashiro: "Of course!"

We both smiled joyfully.

**How could life get any better?** I get to see Yashiro again; I was overjoyed by the news. **_I hadn't realized Tsukasa in the background as he listened._**

**Tsukasa had changed.**

He didn't want to turn me into himself, he wanted me that stay the good, kind Amane who always looked after him. That's why he started being kinder to me, that's why we've gotten so much closer.

**_But this Tsukasa was still Tsukasa._**

Squeezing the railing of the door as he listened**. **_This Tsukasa wanted me to feel good,_** but in truth- he wanted to be the _only_ one to make me feel good.**

Yashiro put away paper work at her desk as the sun began to set.

A dark shade loomed into the room without her noticing. **This Tsukasa still want me all to his self.**

**This Tsukasa, he's good- _isn't he?_**

Yashiro shivered feeling a chill. This Tsukasa was good to Amane, but this Tsukasa was still a jealous Tsukasa. **"Welcome back Yashiro."** Tsukasa called.

**Yashiro turned around and froze.**

Although Tsukasa had changed, you can't turn a wolf into a sheep- it will always crave meat. **"How about a special one on one study session, sensei?" **Tsukasa smirked with dark eyes.

* * *

**Creator's Note:**

I'm so sorry, it's hard for me to write a bonus chapter without leaving a cliff hanger. _Does this mean there will be more? _

**_Comments and reviews are always appreciated if you have the time- Thank you!_**


End file.
